Seven Years Gone
by LadyofAngels
Summary: Seven years have gone by and Azula has escaped. Zuko, now recovering from the attack, sends Sokka with a mysterious woman from his past to hunt her down. Sokka then dives into a world that he has never seen before as they chase the dangerous princess.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: I did not create nor own the world of Avatar. All hail Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Rated T because better be on the safe side.

**Chapter 1**

There was a calm breeze that blew through the walkways of the Fire Nation palace. Fire Lord Zuko walked quietly through the dark palace as he read over a message sent by his uncle by the flickering torch light. There was still no word of his mother's whereabouts. Fire Lord Ozai had not managed to keep proper tabs on his banished wife once she left the shores of the Fire Nation. She was no longer his problem since she had fulfilled her end of their hideous bargain.

Zuko was becoming discouraged. It had been five years of endless searching. Aang had promised to keep his eyes open in his travels but there was still nothing. It was like Princess Ursa had disappeared off of the face of the earth. No one knew of her and hardly anyone was left who wanted to remember the events from those years ago.

"What's got you all perturbed?" a droll voice asked from the darkness.

Mai came out from behind a column. She wore a black cloak like she was some kind of secret spy. Perhaps that much was true. She did tend to keep to the shadows of the court and kept her ears opened to the goings on of the nobility. Tonight, she had a peculiar smile playing on her face. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her coyness.

"What put you in such a good mood?" he asked.

"What makes you think I'm in a good mood?" she replied lazily. "Come, tell me what's bothering you."

"The same thing that's been bothering me for the last seven years," Zuko replied shortly.

Mai frowned and her brows gathered together. "Nothing."

"It's always nothing," Zuko breathed. "No word, no sign, nothing, if she's still alive, she doesn't want to be found."

"She is still alive," Mai corrected him in a gentle tone.

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't," Zuko stated sadly. "If she was dead, then that would explain why I have not been able to find her. Surely she would have heard by now that father is in prison and I'm the Fire Lord. If she's still alive, she doesn't want to see me again."

"Perhaps it's guilt," Mai suggested. "A lot has happened to you since she left."

"And perhaps it's that she doesn't love you anymore," a cold voice sang from a distance.

Zuko and Mai's eyes shot up to the top of the walkway across the court yard. In the soft light of the moon, they could see the horrifying silhouette of Azula. She was crouched low on the roof like a beast, or even a demon on the prowl. From the flickering flames of the torches, they could make out a menacing smile.

"Azula," Zuko growled.

"It's nice to see you too brother," she snarled. "But I'm hurt to know that you are still looking for mother. Aren't father and I enough?"

"You and father are the bane of my life," Zuko returned.

Azula nimbly hopped and landed on her feet. She stood at her full height with the pride of a princess. Staring down at her brother and former friend, she took short paces up and down the roof. Zuko was ready for an attack and Mai had drawn one of her knives.

"Guards!" Zuko yelled.

"Yes, call your lackeys," Azula taunted him. "Have them come protect your pitiful life."

Zuko gritted his teeth at her insolence. "How did you escape?"

"I have my ways," Azula said slyly. "It really wasn't that hard at all. I still have loyal subjects who remember that father proclaimed me to be his heir."

"That's the funny thing about war," Zuko responded. "The victor takes the throne."

"Then I shall have to take it back!" Azula yelled.

Azula circled her arms and Zuko saw the familiar white flashes of lightening. The guards were running up towards them. The first one pulled Mai behind them. Before they could reach Zuko, Azula unleashed her fury and anger. Everyone managed to dodge out of the lightning's path and it struck a column. The explosion, however, caused it to crumble and a large piece landed on the Fire Lord.

"No!" Mai screamed and threw her knife at Azula.

Azula dodged it and laughed as she disappeared on the other side of the walkway.

"After her!" the captain of the guard yelled.

Several men furiously ran after the renegade princess. Others stayed behind and desperately tried to dig the Fire Lord out from under the column. Piece by piece they managed to reach him.

"He's alive," Mai breathed.

She checked his breathing and felt his body. It wasn't good. She could hear him struggle for breath. In his face, she saw that he was in agony.

"Get him inside," Mai ordered. "And send for Master Katara and the Avatar."

***

Aang waited anxiously outside the Fire Lord's bedchambers. Katara was allowed in with Mai but Aang was made to wait outside. Zuko was hanging on for life. The Fire Lord's physicians had been able to bind his broken bones and to put him in some comfort but there was still a lot of damage.

Aang and Katara received the message at the Southern Air Temple. He was in complete shock and horror to hear the grim news of the attack. He and Katara immediately went to the South Pole. Sokka accompanied them to the Fire Nation but he promptly left for Earth Kingdom to bring back Toph and Iroh.

Footsteps jarred Aang from his restless thoughts. He looked up and saw the familiar plume of white hair.

"Master Jeong Jeong," Aang said quickly rising to his feet. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well," he replied. "I only wished it was under better circumstances."

"Me too," Aang said and glanced up and down the hall. "Have you heard anything on Azula?"

Jeong Jeong shook his head. "Not much. The guards lost her after the attack. She just disappeared. And now there are rumors of a possible coup."

"The Fire Nations citizens wouldn't stand for Azula to be Fire Lord. She's insane!"

"There are some still loyal to the old regime," Jeong Jeong said grimly. "There were many who profited from the war and there are still many who believe in the old propaganda and that the Fire Lord stole our birthright."

Aang furiously shook his head and tried his hardest to not punch the wall. "Zuko betrayed his family to bring about peace and now his country will betray him. That's just not right."

"There is nothing ever right about war and peace," the old master said solemnly. "Without war, we will never know peace. And peace is such a fragile concept that it is nearly impossible to hold onto."

"There shouldn't be war and peace then," the Avatar said coldly in his youthful naivety. "People should just want to live amongst each other without the desire to conquer and rule."

"That is a perfect world that can never exist."

Jeong Jeong became quiet at a small squeak of the door. Katara quietly slipped out and bowed to the old master. She looked tired and drained. Her usual bright blue eyes were now glazed over with having seen too much.

"How is he?" Aang asked.

Katara forced a smile on her face. "He'll live."

"What about the Fire Lord's health?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"He'll make a full recovery but he will need more healing sessions," she explained. "I will write to Chief Arnook to send his most trusted Healers here to stay with him. It will take some time for him to fully recover."

"He will want you to stay," Jeong Jeong said.

"I know," Katara replied. "But I want to go hunt Azula down."

Jeong Jeong did not seem too impressed with Aang's fervent belief in peace or Katara's need of retribution. He did not speak his mind though. He just bowed to both of them and excused himself with the need to oversee certain affairs.

"Can I see him?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded. "Just don't ask too many questions. Mai doesn't want him to be thinking about Azula."

"Ok, no questions," Aang agreed.

Katara allowed him in. The bedchamber was dark with all of the curtains closed tight. Mai's pale face was bowed down in her exhaustion of sitting up at his bed day in and day out. She held his hand tightly like he would slip away if she did not hold on.

Aang stood still for a moment as he watched her devotion and sadness. There was a whole story unfolding before him but it was still such a private moment. He felt he was intruding on something special in a stark contrast to near devastation. What would he have done if it was Katara? Would he be serene and poised like Mai or would he be on a war path for revenge?

Mai then lifted her eyes and looked over at the Avatar. A faint smile brushed on her face and then quickly disappeared like a lost memory. "You can come," she whispered and motioned to Aang with a white hand.

Aang and Katara softly walked up to the bed. Mai rose from her chair. Aang hesitated from sitting but she gently tucked him into her seat. Mai then moved to the foot of the bed and Katara stood behind Aang. Her hands were pressed on his shoulders. Aang almost did not notice the young women. He watched Zuko's heavy breathing. He looked at the battle wounds and bandages.

Zuko then turned his gold eyes to Aang. He mustered a smile. "Aang, I'm glad you came."

Aang smiled back. "I wouldn't desert a friend in times like these."

"If only my family was half as kind," Zuko replied sardonically.

Aang knew that he was not supposed to mention Azula. Katara had forbade it and Mai had expressed her wishes against it. However, Zuko made the first mention. Family unfortunately included Azula.

"Don't worry," Aang said. "I'll take care of this for you."

"Aang…" Katara breathed in her disappointment.

Aang nearly jumped at Zuko's quickness. Aang's wrist was caught up in Zuko's tight grasp and Zuko pulled him closer.

"No," Zuko breathed. "Don't go."

"Zuko, don't worry about me. I can handle her and you know that she should not be left to run amuck. Sokka will be back soon with your uncle and Toph. Iroh can rule in your stead and Sokka and Toph will keep you safe."

"No," Zuko insisted. "It shouldn't be you."

"Why not?" Aang asked confused.

"Because she wants you to come for her," Mai stated from the end of the bed. "Azula does not do anything without careful calculation and planning. She underestimated us during the war. Do not think she will make the same mistake."

Zuko released Aang. Aang rubbed his wrist and looked back from Mai to Zuko. Mai stared back at Aang with stern eyes but Zuko only stared up at the ceiling.

"Then who will go after her?" Aang demanded.

"We have already sent conscriptions out," Zuko stated still staring up at the ceiling. "Someone we trust and…"

"I believe that's enough for now," Mai interrupted abruptly. She swiftly walked over to Aang and Katara and coaxed them away. "Zuko is getting tired. Perhaps after a few hours rest we can resume this conversation."

Aang and Katara had no time to protest. Mai was polite and stern at the same time. Before they could fully realize what was happening, she had shoved them into the hallway and closed the door between them. She then fell back on the door firmly planting her back against it. She listened carefully to what might be said on the other side.

"That was strange," she heard Katara's soft voice.

"I know," Aang agreed not realizing Mai was listening. "I wonder who they are sending."

"I wonder why Mai kicked us out," Katara returned.

Mai then heard the soft shuffle of feet. After a moment, she let out her breath and returned to Zuko's side. As always, Zuko was being obstinate and was trying to sit up. Mai knew he would have it no other way. She made him pause for a moment and helpfully piled pillows up behind him and then she helped him up. Zuko cringed at the pain but she said nothing. He was the one not being cooperative. Instead, she pressed a cup of tea into his hands and took her seat.

"Are you sure you want to send her?" Mai asked after a moment.

"Am I sure?" Zuko nearly chuckled. "I am never sure about anything with her but I know I don't want Aang or any of them going. Azula will destroy them and what will happen if they actually…"

"I know," Mai cut in once again. "Are you prepared to unleash her?"

"She's not like Muyeong," Zuko muttered.

"Muyeong was one of a kind. No one could ever be like him. Besides, you have not seen her since you were banished," Mai reminded him in a low voice. "How can you be so sure?"

"Perhaps that is what we need then," Zuko stated.

Mai then pulled the blankets up over Zuko. She kissed his forehead and said, "You need to rest now."

Zuko slid down off the pillows and closed his eyes. Mai held his hand and watched him slip away into his nightmares. She continued to hold his hand as she watched him fight his demons and in a world where he would never win.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Avatar is not my own creation.

**Chapter 2**

Sokka arrived at the Fire Nation in short time. He had Toph and Iroh with him. He had pushed Appa to race against time. He had no idea in what kind of condition Zuko was in. His one concern was to get Iroh there quickly in fear of the worst. Iroh would never recover from not saying good bye to Zuko and the world may never recover if Iroh was not there to claim the throne.

There was no grand reception for the Dragon of the West. The captain of the guard greeted them and only as a watchman and in formality. Iroh was then immediately rushed to Zuko's side. He disappeared into the Fire Lord's bedchamber and they knew he would in there for several hours.

Sokka and Toph were not allowed to see Zuko. They protested and fought but Jeong Jeong would not allow them in. Then Mai finally came out and scolded them for making too much noise. That was all Jeong Jeong needed to claim victory and sent them away. In defeat, they trudged away and found Aang and Katara next to a pond filled with turtle-ducks. They both had their heads down low and were very quiet.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked in a concerned tone. "From what I've heard Zuko's going to make a full recovery."

"Nothing," Katara replied.

"Come on Sweetness," Toph retorted. "You know that you're not a very good liar."

Aang and Katara looked around. Sokka and Toph then realized something was going on. They huddled around the pond so that they could keep their voices low.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Sokka asked.

"We're not sure," Aang replied. "But Zuko told us that he does not want any of us going after Azula."

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows. "Is he mad?" Sokka hissed. "Who else will he send?"

"He has already sent conscriptions out," Katara informed him. "He did not say who. He said that he was worried that Azula would be expecting us to come for her."

"Of course we would come for her," Toph muttered.

"I don't understand this," Sokka breathed. "We fought with him in the war. Katara, you beat Azula while she was at the peak of her power. Why does he think that we would not be ready for her like she would be ready for us?"

"That is what's been bothering us," Aang said.

"Then we have to insist that we go with whoever he has contracted," Sokka decided.

"It will have to be you," Aang replied. "Katara has to stay here because Zuko refuses to be tended by anyone else. Mai really wants Toph to stay here to help stand guard and I have to go to the other nations to measure what is happening inside their borders."

"Shhh," Toph abruptly hushed them.

Sokka looked over his shoulder. He saw a young servant approach them. He did not have a patch of fuzz on his face. The boy stared awkwardly down at the Avatar and his friends as he wringed his hands in his nerves.

"Avatar Aang, the Fire Lord and…and General Iroh wish to see you and you friends in…in his bedchambers," the boy managed to stutter out.

This prompted them all to stand. They followed the boy through the halls of the palace. The hallways were loud with guards rushing through the palace as they made their routine checks. Several of Zuko's ministers and chancellors argued loudly about mundane things as Jeong Jeong tried to keep them within his grasps. Everyone smelled blood and they wanted to know the direction the wind was blowing.

They reached Zuko's bedchambers and saw two guards outside the door. This was an added decoration from before. When Zuko was in his weakest state, his only guard was Mai at his side. The boy seemed sheepish around the guards but with one look at the Avatar, they opened the door and allowed them to enter. The boy did not dare try to go in. He slunk back and quickly walked away down the hall.

Inside the room, the drapes were still drawn closed. Zuko was now sitting up in bed with Mai at her usual seat and Iroh next to her. At the foot of the bed was a slender figure dressed in red. There was a golden flame tucked at the top of her bun. There were also two swords safely strapped around her waist. Aang could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was accustomed to being in the palace.

"Aang, this is Captain Inara of the Empress," Zuko announced.

The young woman turned towards them. She had the signature golden eyes of the Fire Nation and a cynical look. She looked unimpressed at the Avatar and his friends. They did not seem to interest her much. This was only an introduction out of formality that she must endure.

"I'm Avatar Aang," he said introducing himself. "And this is Katara, Sokka, and Toph."

"It is an honor to meet you," Inara replied in a polished tone.

"This is who I have contracted to track down Azula," Zuko explained.

Aang and the others were quiet for a moment as they observed her.

"What do you regularly do?" Sokka asked quickly.

The Captain turned her attention to Sokka. "I'm a merchant by trade," Inara replied easily. "I am a member of the Merchant's Guild."

"And what makes you qualified to bring in a princess as dangerous as Azula?" Sokka continued.

"Sokka…" Zuko growled.

"No, it's ok," Inara said to Zuko and then turned her attention back to Sokka. "Familiarity," she stated. "I grew up in the court with the princess and she stayed in contact with me after I left the court."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"She liked to know what was going on beyond the palace walls," Inara replied as if it was a casual correspondence with someone who of normal fortitude. "She could not leave the Fire Nation without her father's permission and so I was her eyes and ears for awhile."

"Is that all?" Sokka pressed suspiciously.

Inara turned her head in a slightly playful manner. "Is that all?" she repeated with a raised brow. "Do you mean if all I did was correspond with her or are you speaking of the information that I wrote of?"

"I believe they are two interrelated matters," Sokka answered.

A broad smile spread across the captain's face. She was genuinely amused by the set of questions that Sokka was pressing on her. She even casually leaned against the foot of Zuko's bed as if she was not disturbed at all by him.

"If you are asking if I ever wrote of your possible whereabouts to her then the answer would be yes," Inara said in a silky voice. "One hears a lot at different ports of call. I ran into her a couple of times and relayed a bit of information to her before the fall of Ba Sing Se."

Sokka's blood began to boil by her audacity. He balled up his fists in his fury. "Zuko, you cannot possibly trust her!" Sokka nearly shouted.

Mai instinctually sprang to her feet. She pulled her hand back ready to shoot a needle but Zuko raised his hand to stop her.

"While the tension is high I suggest that we restrain from raising our voices," Zuko surprisingly suggested in a quiet tone as Mai took her seat. "But I already know of all of this."

Sokka looked at Zuko incredulously but he checked his temper. "She will turn on you," Sokka insisted in a more restrained voice.

"No I won't," Inara said in a dangerously low tone.

"She's telling the truth," Toph piped in.

"And you couldn't tell if Azula was lying," Sokka reminded her harshly and garnished an acid glare from her.

"We've had seven years of peace," Inara stated and gained everyone's full attention. "That's seven years of not having my ships inspected, raided, attacked, or confiscated. Business has never been better. I no longer have to bribe corrupt Commanders. I do not have to lose precious cargo space for artillery. There is no need to hire reformed, or otherwise bankrupt pirates to escort my ships into port. Why would I want her to take the throne?"

The captain's words of reason silenced Sokka. His mouth was quirked into a strange smile. It was somewhere between skepticism and trust. The two creatures of the open water stared at each. They measured each other up and calculated who they really were.

"She does have a point," Toph finally stated stirring the silence.

"But I still don't trust her," Sokka said.

"I'd be disappointed if you did," the captain brazenly responded.

Sokka paid no attention to her comment. "Zuko, I'm going with her."

Zuko let out an irritated breath. "Sokka, I don't…"

"You can't order me to not go," Sokka cut in. "What are you going to do, stop me? You can barely sit up in bed."

"I am perfectly healthy," Mai growled.

Sokka ignored her. "Zuko, this is me. You couldn't stop me from going to the Boiling Rock and you can't stop me from going with the Captain of Darkness, with all insult intended," he said in an aside to her.

"I've heard worse," she drawled.

"Just think of me as a backup. If she gets herself injured or killed then I'm there to finish what she couldn't. I think it works out in the best of everyone's interests. And with my name and reputation, I can get us in places that she would not be allowed in."

Zuko looked like he was about to protest once again but he looked at Sokka's earnest face. He knew that there was nothing he could say. Sokka would find a way to tag along with Inara. Reluctantly, Zuko nodded. "You can go."

Inara's eyes opened wide and she lost all serenity as she quickly turned to Zuko. She glared at him and he glared back.

"You have your orders," Iroh said as the Fire Lord and captain continued to glare. "You leave first thing in the morning."

Inara pulled her attention away from the Fire Nation royalty. She looked directly at Sokka with burning gold eyes. "I leave with or without you." She then shouldered her way between Aang and Katara and left Zuko's bedchambers.

Mai had that look on her face. It was time for everyone to go even if she had to drive them out herself. Katara started to quietly herd everyone out. She gently placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. He turned to follow her out.

"Sokka," Zuko said stopping him.

Sokka turned to Zuko.

"I will warn you," Zuko said. "Do not get in her way. She may have my trust but she can have the temper of Azula."

Sokka stared back at Zuko but the guard then pulled him out of the room and the doors were closed firmly. Aang and Katara led Toph and Sokka away from the room. Sokka glanced over his shoulder. He could see Inara's faint figure walking in the other direction. He then saw the two guards leave Zuko's door and followed her.

"Strange," Sokka murmured.

"What?" Toph asked.

"Nothing," Sokka replied and Toph did not pursue the topic.

Sokka and Toph followed Aang and Katara through the palace. They walked into the rooms that they were all given to share. There were four bedrooms and a sitting room. Katara made tea for all of them as they sat on the couches and settees. Toph quickly walked to the door. She listened for a moment and then nodded and hurried back to her seat.

"Well played," she complimented Sokka.

"Thank you," Sokka said basking in his own glory. "I knew I would eventually wear Zuko down into letting me go."

"You're taking a big risk," Katara told him. "We have no idea what she is like."

Sokka waved off her concern. "You know me sis. I'll be careful."

"That's what I'm worried about," she muttered.

"The point is that we will have eyes and ears out there," Sokka said.

"I don't know," Katara said timidly. "It doesn't feel right. We are essentially spying on Zuko and he is one of our friends."

"Zuko is vulnerable," Sokka said. "He was almost killed and he wants to keep the same thing from happening to us. I don't think he is able to make a decision without separating his emotions. Just think of it this way. Once he does come to his senses, he can bypass the guilt and regret since I will already be out there."

"You are just completely full of yourself," Katara groaned.

"And when am I not?"

"How in the world does Suki put up with you?" Toph muttered.

"She's still at Kyoshi Island," Katara whispered to her and garnered Toph's usual chuckle.

"All that matters is that everything is in place," Aang said to focus the conversation. "Toph, how long can you stay?"

"As long as needed," she said. "The Duke and Pipsqueak can help out at my family's estate while I'm gone."

"That's good," Aang said. "Katara will be here too. I will go visit Chief Arnook, Bumi, and the Earth King."

"I still think that's the duty of the diplomats," Sokka said.

"Well unfortunately I have it," Aang replied. "But if she does intend to attack one of the leaders I might be able to intercept her. However, now Iroh that is here, do we have any allies in Ba Sing Se?"

"I think Teo is at the university," Sokka recalled.

"Haru is there too," Katara said brightly. "He's studying at the university with Teo."

"So he is," Aang stated in a strained voice. He then blinked rapidly and came out of his private thought. "We have to handle this delicately. We don't want the other nations to go into a panic and to lose faith in Zuko's reign. If they do, then we may lose what we fought for."

Everyone became very sober and serious at Aang's words. They knew the levity of what was at stake but reality had finally hit them. Uneasily, they all looked to each other. They all had to be in this together. Silently, they all agreed that Zuko was not in any condition to make this kind of decision. If he could not make these decisions then they would have to help him.

Katara then stood up and walked towards Sokka's room. "I will pack some things for you."

Sokka shook his head. "I can pack for myself."

"No you can't," Katara yelled back.

Sokka was about to jump up and keep Katara out of his things. There was a severe disadvantage to one's little sister being one of the world's most powerful Waterbenders. This was an argument that he had no chance in winning. Even Katara's warning look could quiet a small army.

Toph and Aang were of no help to him either. Sokka decided that it was time for him to leave. He grabbed his weapons and headed towards the forger's workshop. He wanted to make sure that everything was in good condition before he left. He imagined that a merchant's ship would not have the facilities for the upkeep of weapons.

Sokka heard Aang and Toph start some kind of idle conversation over the recent goings on of the Earth Kingdom when he closed the door behind him. He started to walk down the hall of the palace. He stuck out in his blue clothes against the red décor of the palace. Several people stopped and watched him pass with his set of toys.

The sword, club, and boomerang were his prized possessions. He had lost his first sword and boomerang in the war. Master Piandao had been generous enough to invited Sokka back to forge another black sword. It was an opportunity that Sokka could not resist. Once he returned to the South Pole, he set about forging an even better boomerang. It was a task that he relished and that Katara did not fully understand.

"Well, well, well," a silky voice rolled the word over. "I see you've come out of that imaginary world the Avatar spins around himself."

Sokka was stirred from his thoughts as he halted. He saw the familiar, coy smile of Captain Inara. She was casually leaned against a pillar with her arms folded across her body.

"Were you looking for me?" Sokka asked curtly.

The captain pushed herself off of the pillar. She circled Sokka like a predator but she had the air of a seductress. Sokka knew seduction was not on her mind though. The hairs on his neck would not be standing up if she was.

"No," she answered after she made a complete circle. "I just happened to be around."

"Ah, of course," Sokka replied. "Especially since you are so familiar with the Fire Lord's palace."

The captain paid no heed to his words. "So, where are you heading off to?"

Sokka held up his weapons. "I'm heading to the forger's workshop. I need to do a bit of inspection on these fine instruments."

Inara eyed the weapons with curiosity. "Of course, you wouldn't want to be caught with ill-kept weapons in a battle against the princess. That would be devastating."

"I've been a couple of rounds against her," he reminded her. "But I see that you are skilled in the sword." Sokka motioned to the swords at Inara's hip.

Inara glanced down at them. "You assume a lot."

"Are they for show?"

She shook her head. "I am of skill," she finally confessed with a smile.

"And I thought you were just a mere merchant," Sokka commented. "Is there more to you than meets the eye?"

"The world is a stage Master Sokka," she replied cryptically. "And in our time, we all play many parts."

Inara then gave Sokka a cold smile and walked away leaving him to consider her words. She left him motionless and frozen. He was still caught off guard by her calling him master. It was mocking with no flattery intended. No one had ever called him master before and he wished she had not been the first.

Sokka then started to walk. He began to wonder what he had gotten himself into. She was mysterious and he knew it would be impossible to control her. Then again he was never meant to control her. If Zuko wanted anyone controlled, he would have never picked her to go. He would have just handed this off to his uncle to deal out and Iroh would have probably handed this off to Sokka in the end.

"Yup, she's definitely from the Fire Nation court," he muttered to himself as he tried to gather his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me.

**Chapter 3**

The next day came quickly. Sokka was sound asleep when a splash of cold water sent him flying from his bed. Katara looked down at him with her usual irritated look. Sokka started to get dressed and ready. Normally he would have tried to get a little bit more sleep in but Katara had another glob of water suspended over his head.

Once everyone was ready, they all hurried out to meet the royal carriages. Iroh and Mai were standing ready to board a carriage. Aang looked around for Zuko. Perhaps Zuko was going to see them off but there seemed to be no sign of him.

"Is Zuko not coming?" Aang asked Mai.

Mai shook her head. "He's not strong enough to go. Jeong Jeong is keeping guard now."

Aang and Sokka exchanged looks but boarded an empty carriage with Toph and Katara. Sokka glanced around wondering if Captain Inara had already left for her ship and was trying to escape without him. It would seem like something she would do. He and Aang had already made plans in case she did. They would catch up on Appa and Sokka would just drop in.

However, it seemed that Inara had spent the night at the palace. She descended the steps like she owned the place with two guards following her. She looked rather bored and ready to leave. She did not glance over at the Avatar's carriage though. Instead, she walked straight up to Mai and Iroh and climbed into a carriage with them.

"Well, she doesn't seem too friendly today," Katara muttered.

"Not everyone is sugar and spice like you are," Toph said.

Katara frowned at Toph as the carriages started to pull away.

"I will try to send messages as we go," Sokka said as they swayed side to side in the carriage. "I'll send them here to you two since you're not going anywhere."

"I will do the same," Aang said. "Hopefully our messages won't be intercepted."

"You two just be careful," Katara urged them.

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "Sweetness and I won't be around to get you two out of trouble."

"Azula knows too much," Katara continued. "She's been almost everywhere we have been. I doubt she will go to the Northern Water Tribe but she could be anywhere else."

"I'll have the Earth King search Old Ba Sing Se," Aang said to appease Katara's concern.

"Unfortunately she already has a good head start," Toph pointed out to them.

"Aang, do you think it might be best to send warnings to everyone who crossed Azula in the past?" Katara asked. "Ty Lee is at Kyoshi Island."

Sokka suddenly went pale. "Aang, go to Kyoshi Island first and take Suki and Ty Lee to the Southern Tribe."

Aang hesitated and thought at first that he couldn't. But he looked at the panic in Sokka's eyes and so he said, "I will."

This seemed to calm Sokka for a moment. Everyone looked at Sokka. He had checked his impulsiveness with his obligation. When the entire invasion force was at stake, he wasted precious time to interrogate Azula on Suki's whereabouts.

"Sokka, are you sure you're ready for this?" Katara asked.

Sokka then turned narrowed eyes to his sister. "Yes," he pronounced clearly.

Katara withdrew anymore questions she may have had at his seriousness. The carriage grew quiet then. They could hear muffled conversations from the carriage ahead of them. Toph listened intently to distinguish relevant conversation from noise.

"What do you hear?" Sokka asked.

"Not much," Toph answered. "They're keeping their voices low and there is too much noise. I'm hearing someone's favorite recipe for noodles mainly."

Everyone groaned in despair. The ride to the harbor was not much longer. They passed it with Katara and Sokka's continual bickering on how prepared he actually was for the trip. Toph and Aang discussed possible places in the Earth Kingdom where Azula might attack too. Their individual purposes were becoming more and more defined. While Katara and Toph protected Zuko in his weakened state, Aang was going out to warn the world and to try to prevent more mayhem. Sokka was to focus on hunting and chasing her down.

The carriage came to a jolting stop. Sokka opened the door and help Katara out. Toph jumped down causing a rather large thud that startled several guards nearby. Sokka could not wait for Aang. Mai and Inara were standing at the gangplank of a ship. He hurried over leaving Aang to stumble out of the carriage on his own.

Aang's eyes followed Sokka as he deliberately marched towards Mai and Inara. He took in a ship that was docked. It looked like a smaller version of Zuko's ship. The wheel house was not stories above the deck. Instead of what resembled a large horn that was at the bow, there was a figurehead of a dragon with flecks of gold paint clinging to it. There was smoke already billowing up from the smoke stacks and he could hear the shouting of a small crew already on board.

Aang hurried to catch up with Sokka. Katara and Toph were right behind him. They approached Mai and the captain. The only part of their conversation they caught was Mai saying, "You have your orders."

Inara then turned to them with a small smile. "Master Sokka, are you ready?"

"Master?" Katara muttered under her breath.

Sokka rolled his eyes at the mockery and Katara's response. "Yes, I'm ready."

Inara gave everyone a short nod and then walked up the gangplank. Sokka followed her up with his bag and weapons. When he reached the deck, all he saw were two young men. One was bald with a beard playing at the chin. The other had longer, messier hair and he had the faint resemblance of what Iroh may have looked like as a young man. He even had similar facial hair.

"Captain, who's he?" the bald one asked.

"He's the newest member to our crew," Inara answered.

The two men glanced at each other. Inara did not pay much heed to them. She walked up to the wheel house and opened the front windows. She leaned out and ordered, "Raise the anchor."

The two men started to move to the stern. They saw that Sokka was not moving. The bald one grabbed Sokka by the arm and shoved him forward.

"You heard the captain," he said.

Sokka followed them. He saw where the anchor would raise along with a lever. The bald one squeezed the handle and pulled back. The gears started to turn and the chain was wound around a large wheel with spokes around it. He then released it and everything stopped.

"Don't raise it too fast or it will jam," he instructed Sokka. "Yell if it jams and yell when it's locked."

Both of the crewmen then moved away to tend to something else. Sokka did as he was told. He slowly raised the anchor with the lethargy of Appa when he's full. He ticked away the time with each click of the chain and tap of the foot. Finally, after what felt like a month, the chain was locked.

"It's locked!" he yelled.

"It's locked!" the younger version of Iroh yelled.

The bald one came over to the anchor then. He checked the lever to make sure it was properly locked into place. The ship then jolted as it started to move. There was a loud rumble from below and Sokka could hear the water churning below. He looked and saw the Fire Nation become smaller as the ship backed away.

"You're good!" the bald one yelled. "Keep going. Ok, you can turn."

Slowly, the ship started to circle around. Sokka got a view of half of the Fire Nation's port. After a moment, he was no looking back at his sister and friends. They waved enthusiastically back at him like he was on some sort of maiden voyage.

Nothing could be further from the truth. It was obvious that this ship had seen its share of battles. As a merchant ship, it looked like it had been an easy target. He could see where the ship had been patched together. When he first saw the ship he noted a few dents on the hull. The captain's words began to make a bit more sense on her enjoyment of peace.

"Alright, we're out of here," the other man said to the bald man.

The ship chugged along. Sokka really didn't have much to do. The captain was in the wheel house and her two crew members tended to ignore him. He stood at the bow and watched as they passed the Gates of Azulon. He then saw the Black Cliffs and open water.

A door opened and two people came up from below deck. One was a young man who seemed younger than the other two. He wore a dirty, black apron with goggles on top of his head. His hair stuck up in all directions around the goggles. The second was a young woman. She wore the pinker shades of the traditional Fire Nation wardrobe. She had thick bangs with a dark braid falling down her back. They all looked inquisitively at Sokka and he looked back at them. Inara then came down from the wheel house. Her crew lined up in front of Sokka.

"Sokka, let me introduce everyone to you," she said. "The one with the shiny head is my lieutenant, Kerak."

"Hi," Kerak grunted.

"The one with the mess of fur on his face and head is Taizo."

"Hey there."

"The one with the goggles is Genji, my engineer."

"Welcome aboard."

"And the pretty one of the group is Nayen but we tend to call her Doc."

"Nice to meet you."

"Everyone, this is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. He's son of Chief Hakoda and he will be making this little journey with us," Inara said.

"Uh…hi," Sokka guessed was the proper reply.

"It is a small crew but we are very efficient," she boasted and then turned to her crew. "I hope you managed to receive my message from the palace."

Sokka immediately saw a bit of confusion on each of her crew member's faces.

"Kind of," Genji replied.

"You were a little sketchy on the details," Kerak said.

"Yeah, scribbles concerning an escaped convict and a world tour don't explain a lot," Taizo added.

Nayen then held up a piece of parchment that looked like it had black ink splattered on it. "How do you even call this a written language?" she demanded.

"I couldn't be too detailed in case the message was intercepted and risk everything being revealed," Inara explained. "And my handwriting is perfectly fine."

Her crew rolled their eyes at her.

"So, what are we up to now?" Kerak asked.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors of Princess Azula's escape," Inara began.

"Oh no, not this time," Taizo immediately cut in. "I'm a merchant, not a bounty hunter."

"You are whatever I say you are," Inara responded.

"This is suicide," Taizo continued. "She is probably the most powerful Firebender of our generation and she's not all completely there if you know what I mean," he said while pointing to his head. "Tell me, do you truthfully want to stand in her way?"

Inara put her hands on her hips and stared at her mutinous crewmember. "What do you suggest?"

"I say we let Scar Face deal with his own family," he replied.

Inara threw up her hands in exasperation. "Well, we can't. We have the contract and the bounty at the end of this."

"Really," Taizo said suddenly changing his mood at the mention of an income. "What kind of bounty is it?"

"I thought you said you weren't a bounty hunter," Inara commented with that coy smile of hers.

Taizo shrugged. "I am whatever you say I am."

"The Fire Lord is paying us," Inara reminded him. "Let your imagination run wild with it."

"Oh I do intend to," Taizo remarked.

"Are there any more objections?" Inara asked her crew.

Nayen and Genji shook their heads but Kerak has a concerned look on his face.

"The bounty is fine and all," he half-heartedly agreed. "But we're all making a slight oversight of an important detail."

Everyone turned their attention to him with what Sokka thought was annoyance.

"Not this again," Inara groaned.

Kerak crossed his arms in a display of his annoyance at everyone's intentional oversight of what Sokka imagined to be of vast importance. "The Three Dragons will find out about this," he said.

"They won't care," Genji grumbled.

"They will care," Kerak insisted cautiously. "This is beyond the usual confides of our profession. We are now wading into the murky political pools…"

"I've already signed the contract and he even sent his lackey to keep an eye on us," Inara said pointedly and gestured at Sokka.

"I am not Zuko's lackey," Sokka argued. "And what are the Three Dragons?"

Genji then threw up his hands and walked a few paces away from the group. Taizo seemed to be quite amused by the Water Tribesman's ignorance.

"They're myth," Taizo said.

"They're real," Kerak stated and then turned to Sokka. "After the war was over, there was a vacuum of power in the guild. The Fire Nation navy was no long patrolling the waters. This allowed three powerful merchants to rise to power and created a union or collusion. No one acts without them knowing. There have been instances of swift retribution for any grievance or action taken against the guild by one of its own."

"And you think that they won't be too happy with you working for Zuko," Sokka guessed in a tone of disbelief. "Yeah, and how would they even know what we are doing."

"They know all," Genji said in a mocking tone that garnered the laughs of Nayen and Taizo.

Inara did not seem too amused by this sudden loss of concentration. She cleared her throat loudly to gain everyone's attention. "No one knows who the Three Dragons are and so that eliminates the option of consulting them. However, there is one person that I know we should consult. Everyone, back to your stations," she ordered. "Sokka, in the wheel house."

Genji and Nayen went back down below. Sokka did not wait around to see what Kerak and Taizo were going to do. He promptly followed Inara into the wheel house. She loudly closed the door behind him and resumed her place at the wheel.

"What do you hope to accomplish while with us?" she asked.

The abruptness of the question threw Sokka off balance for a moment. His thoughts were scattered and he could only let his mouth hang opened and slowly shake his head side to side.

"What, have you forgotten how to speak?" she pestered him.

"No," Sokka finally intoned. "I'm here to help. Azula is an enemy and I cannot stand to have her wreaking havoc on the world."

"Mmm," Inara hummed thoughtfully. "Now, tell me why you are really here."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

Inara lightly drummed her fingers on the controls of the ship. They made soft music with the rhythmic thuds. "Nothing," she replied with a smile. "I just wanted to know why you were on my ship."

"I thought that was already made clear or am I speaking an entirely different language?"

"So there is no need to find glory in this trip?" she asked. "There is no young maiden that you are trying to impress. You have no need to make a name for yourself off of Azula."

"Let's skip the circuitous route and let's just get down to whatever you're playing at. The scenery is starting to bore me."

Inara turned a humorless smile in his direction. "It can't be easy being you," she said in a fast pace. "You are friends with the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Your sister is one of the most powerful Waterbenders in the world and your friend Toph is probably the most powerful Earthbender as well as a very rich heiress. Tell me, when people realize who you are, do they ask you if you are Sokka of the Water Tribe, heir to Chief Hakoda, or are you the Avatar's friend?"

Sokka automatically set his jaw at her stinging words to keep from saying something he would regret. "Yes, I admit it," he said sarcastically. "I am deathly jealous of Zuko having to worry about being killed in his sleep or Aang's constant guilt of being the last Air Nomad. That is exactly what I need in my life besides a girlfriend who refuses to move to the Southern Tribe, more fear and guilt. Oh, I'm just curious; do you have your fair share of fear and guilt?"

"I'm fine thank you," she replied lightly.

"Just listen very closely to me because I don't want anymore misunderstandings between us. I have no use for glory and I have a name of my own," Sokka carefully stated. "I also have honor and my pride. Do you know anything of honor?"

"Yes," she said in a low grumble. "I have known many men to sacrifice everything for their honor and their pride. But I have both and I keep them close."

"And you're not doing this for glory and pride?" Sokka questioned.

"It's a duty and obligation to my country," she answered. "Many young men died for the false war propaganda of the past Fire Lords and my duty is to keep the idea of world conquest from coming back."

"Me too," Sokka said.

Inara then fell silent. She looked out over the vast water. The islands of the Fire Nation could be seen to the south. They were the islands that bore her to life but she did not see them. She looked out at the water, her opposing force.

"You truly appreciate this don't you?" she asked suddenly changing her mood.

"Truly appreciate what?"

"This, the vastness, the silence, you can lose yourself out here."

Sokka then looked with her. "Yes, I do appreciate it."

"You're no bender but I can tell you have the spirit of the ocean in you," Inara commented. "Waterbenders can feel at one with the moon but souls like you and I can feel at home with the ocean."

"They push and pull it," Sokka said nearly mesmerized. "They seek to control it while we ride it."

Inara's crooked smile broke Sokka's sojourn from the world. He narrowed his eyes at her. She had taken him to a peaceful place and then pulled him out just as quickly as she had invited him in.

"You're an enigma to me," Sokka revealed.

"I am," she agreed. "And I am having trouble figuring you out. Perhaps by the end of the journey we will understand each other."

Reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me.

**Chapter 4**

The Empress docked at an island that Sokka remembered from his past. He recognized it as the island that Aang had accidentally enrolled in school at. There were few ships in the harbor. Whatever ships were there were mainly fishing boats or small cargo ships. The Empress towered over them in her small grandeur.

"Kerak, you have the ship," Inara said as she grabbed her gear. She threw on arm guards, swords, knives, and grabbed a pouch of coins. "Taizo, hurry up."

Taizo lumbered towards her. He was hauling a long sword. It was probably more appropriate for the battlefield but he enjoyed sporting it around town.

"What about me?" Sokka asked as they reached the gangplank.

"Stay here with Kerak," Inara said.

"No, I'm coming with you."

Inara let out an irritated breath. "If you were planning on coming with us, why did you even bother to ask me what I wanted you to do?"

"It was a chance to make the right decision," Sokka replied.

"This is the right decision," she stated. "Stay here with Kerak and stay out of trouble. We won't be long."

Inara and Sokka stared at each other in defiance until Kerak came up behind Sokka. Sokka was a strapping young warrior but Kerak was a bit more weathered and larger. He put two heavy hands on Sokka's shoulders so that he could not follow.

"Ta-tah," Inara said as she waved her fingers at him.

Taizo followed her down the gangplank onto the bustling deck. The port smelled of fish and sweat. The ships were bringing in the fresh catch and demanding top prices. There was a lot of shouting as house wives and merchants haggled with the fishermen for better prices.

"This is unbearable," Taizo complained as they pushed through the crowd.

Inara did not encourage him. She rolled her eyes and kept moving. She tried to take in as much of the town as she could. Her ears were opened but all she got were muffled blocks of random conversations. There was something about fish stew, a farmer's pregnant cow-hippo, and then someone's latest conquest. There was no mention of Azula.

"How much further?" Taizo asked causing her ear to twinge.

"It's just up here," Inara answered.

As they walked further into the town, the press of bodies became much more bearable. Everyone was trying to get to the ships while Inara and Taizo wanted just one particular merchant. Inara led Taizo to a spice shop. There were baskets and jars of spice and roots that could be seen through the door. There were only a few customers inside and one lingering outside the shop.

"Ryou's Spices," Taizo read aloud. "That's creative."

"I believe that is not consequential to why we are here," Inara remarked lightly and walked in.

The smell of the shop was nearly overpowering. There was curry, saffron, and ginger in the menagerie of smells. It was a feast for the sense. The olfactory senses were about to overload. There was such an overabundance of spices that the air even tasted. And they were all so beautiful.

"Hello," a man said to them politely.

Inara turned towards a rather small man. He wore the clothes appropriate for a shop owner. His age showed in the pools of his dark eyes and his thinning hair. The man's eyes immediately grew large when he took in a good look at her. He bobbed a small bow to her and scooted a couple of steps back.

"Captain Inara," he breathed. "I was not expecting you."

"I can't go everywhere announced," she said lightly to ease his anxiety.

The man looked around the shop. "I hope everything is satisfactory to you. Is there anything I have done wrong? Is there anything you would like me to change?"

"No, everything is splendid," she assured him as she gently stepped closer to him. "I need information," she whispered as discreetly as she could.

The man looked up at her. The anxiety had rushed from his eyes and he had a much more focused look. "Of course, please, follow me to the back."

Inara leaned towards Taizo. "Stay here and keep an eye out."

Taizo nodded and set his back to the door where Inara and the man disappeared through. He led her to a small office area. There was a small desk low to the ground and a few cushions for seating.

"I apologize that I do not have better accommodations," he said.

"That's quite alright Ryou," she said. "It's my shop; I should give you better office space. I'll send over some men to do some renovations in a week or so."

Ryou smiled but shook his head. "It is quite alright. I make due with what I have and you are more than generous to allow me to be here. Now, what is it that you need?"

Inara sat down on one of the cushions. Ryou brought some tea over sat next to her so that they could keep their voices low.

"So," Inara started. "How are the wife and children?"

"My wife is never satisfied and my children will make me a beggar," he laughed. "How is your family?"

"My father is doing well and he's pampering a new wife and a new son," she replied. "Nahito is more than ready to move to the family's city estate to get away from the overflow of love and affection."

"Your brother was never one for affection," Ryou recalled. "I remember how he would squirm away when your aunts would try to hug and kiss him. But what about you and your crew, how are all of you doing? Has Kerak gotten his own ship yet?"

"He won't take command of one," Inara nearly complained. "He's worse than a mother. He has to be on my ship at all times. I even offered the Tsunami and he refused to take command."

"He's just a concerned cousin."

"That's the keyword, cousin," Inara breathed. "He's worse than Nahito. Father doesn't even worry as much as he does."

"Perhaps it is because he is fearful for his life."

"If he's afraid I'll get him killed then he can take command of his own ship."

They laughed and reminisced for a bit. There was a soothing air between them that washed away Ryou's nerves. But Inara always felt the nagging sense of duty and obligation. She sipped her tea quietly to regain some sense of composure

"Have you heard of the events at the capital?" she asked.

Ryou nodded as the feeling of the room became much more sober and business-like. "It's a shame what happened to the Fire Lord. He has not had a fair shake in life. And this is bad for business," he commented and then realization hit him. "Please mistress; please say you're not involved in this."

"Fire Lord Zuko contracted me to…"

"No, there is no good that will come of this. The princess is death and destruction inside a fragile mind."

"But this is what I have agreed to do," she said in a low tone.

"Then go back and tell him you changed your mind," Ryou pleaded. "Let his soldiers handle this. Let the Avatar do this."

"Ryou, this is what I do," she said urgently like it was to save someone's life. "This is who I am."

"Not anymore," Ryou returned in a dangerously low voice. "You are a merchant. You are not a strong enough bender to handle her."

"I have improved since you have last seen me train."

"But if you fail, she will hunt down everyone that you ever held dear. She will destroy you. Think of your crew. Hell, forget the princess; think of what the Three Dragons will do. You know that they will catch wind of this. Remember what they did to Black Beard."

"Black Beard was dealing in the slave trade," Inara pointed out. "I believe that these are two entirely different circumstances that you are trying to compare."

"No one knows how they operate," he pointed out.

"Perhaps, but I do not care. Please listen Ryou; I know that you are just concerned but this is something that I have to do for an old friend."

Ryou became quiet and he shook his head mournfully. Inara could see death in his eyes as he stared back at her.

"Please Ryou," she pleaded. "The world is at stake. No one knows how she escaped and she probably has allies, powerful allies. Do you want to go back?"

For a moment, it looked like Ryou was not going to answer. He finally let out a sad sigh and wiped his hands over his face. He looked much older now. That short conversation had aged him 10 years with the fear and worry of Azula's rage. It was what everyone who was smart enough was feeling now.

"What do you need?" he finally asked.

"I need information. I need names," she stated. "Gold can go only so far. Information will be my currency. I need to know of anyone who might join her cause and anyone who might join in the hunt. Is she still here?"

"Well, I highly doubt she is still here. It is too quiet for her to be within the borders of the Fire Nation. Besides, everyone knows what she looks like here."

"I don't think she will go to the Water Tribes until she acquires sufficient forces."

"That is if she ever intends to go there," Ryou said. "But I will bet this shop that she is hiding in the Earth Kingdom. The only men that I know who would join her are the same ones that you know of. I would look into Edo and the former Rough Rhinos. Edo has not bee discreet with his dissatisfaction in the end of the war and the Rough Rhinos know only war. What else are they to do? Besides, I have heard that they have left the Fire Nation and no one really knows where they are."

"That's good, that's what I need," she said. "What else?"

Ryou paused and ran his teeth over his bottom lip. "You know who else you need to speak to. He is best suited to answer the second part of your question."

Inara narrowed her eyes. "I can't go see him," she said.

"You are the one who is making this dangerous journey," Ryou reminded her. "If you are to survive, you need as much information as you can get. He knows everything that happens in that world. He will know if she is even hiding there. Have you considered that? Have you considered that she could be hiding amongst them?"

"I have but I really did not want to have to look for her there," Inara grumbled. She got to her feet and started to pace around. "Do you know if he is still in the Fire Nation?"

"He keeps some men here but he has moved on to the Earth Kingdom," Ryou answered.

"There is only one place he would be there."

"If you do go there, do be careful. You should not put too much trust in him."

"No one ever trusts him," she said. "They just happen to need something from him and that's how he catches you."

"You're smarter than him. Just don't give up too much."

"Easier said than done," she muttered under her breath. Inara then untied the pouch of coins from her belt and threw it on the table in front of Ryou.

"Mistress, you do not need to pay me for information," he said.

"That's not for the information," she replied. "If things don't go in my favor, that's to help get you and your family out of here."

"I understand."

"Don't take anyone besides your wife and children," Inara advised him. "Anyone else will only slow you down and risk you being caught. Just pack what you need and go in the night."

"I understand," he repeated.

Inara gave him a quick bow and then quickly walked back into the shop. Taizo still stood guard like a vigil soldier. She walked past him without a world. When he saw her, he followed her out of the shop. They walked silently back to the ship.

Ryou's words settled in Inara's mind. His suggestion seeped and soured the more she thought about it. The noise of the crowd did not faze her. With the current burden that she bore, nothing could disturb her. Taizo had to push people out of her way as she was being pushed back and forth by busy merchants. It was almost like a dream when they reached the Empress and Inara ascended the gangplank.

Her entire crew was waiting for her with Sokka. They stood before her and she could take barely five steps from the gangplank. Nayen's eyes were wide with wonder while Kerak and Genji looked anxious for an order. Sokka's arms were folded. He looked more irritated than anything to have been left behind.

"Well," Nayen said as Taizo came on board.

"Give her some room," Taizo grumbled and backed them up.

Inara walked past them and stood in the middle of the deck. She looked over the water towards the Earth Kingdom with her crew staring at her.

"Ok," Taizo breathed losing what little patience he was granted at birth. "You've let the suspension go on long enough. Just tell us what is going on."

"We need to go to the Earth Kingdom. We need to go to Wei Yu," she answered. "Kerak, you have the wheel. Set a course. We leave now."

Inara then walked towards the door that led below deck. She could feel her crew's silence and their eyes on her back. They knew who was there. He would be the only reason they would go to Wei Yu.

"You heard the captain," she heard Kerak's loud voice. "Genji, Nayen, get down to the engine room. Taizo, you're with me."

Inara then closed the door behind her. She heard the shuffle of feet behind her but she turned a corner before Genji and Nayen could catch up to her. There might have been a small pause at where she had left the beaten path but they had no time to dawdle. They had to get down to the engine room. Genji had to tend to his precious engines and Nayen was to help him.

Inara continued quietly down the narrow corridor towards her rooms. Her heels made soft clangs on the floor of the ship as she walked down the lonely corridor. She reached her room and she snuck in. It was as if someone was watching her and she did not want them to see where she went.

Her rooms were her small sanctuary from the demands of a sea captain and commander of a small fleet of ships. She had a small office, sitting room, cleaning area, and a bedroom all of her own. If the ship could function without her, then she would probably never come out. She would lose herself in the books and records of her land and wealth.

Inara poured herself a drink and kicked off her boots. She collapsed onto a settee that was a gift from Ryou years ago and placed a cold rag over her eyes. Tranquility and relaxation was about to come on her like a smooth piece of silk until the door banged against the metal wall of the ship. She spilled her drink on the settee as she jerked upright with the rag sliding into her lap. She turned towards the door and narrowed her eyes at a blur of blue.

"We need to talk," Sokka announced in his bawdy voice.

Inara regarded him without interest. She turned away from him and settled back down on the settee. "Later."

"No now," Sokka insisted as he came around in front of her.

"Well, since you are so insistent, please, take a seat," she said sarcastically.

To Inara's chagrin, Sokka actually did take a seat. He pulled up one of her stools so that she could smell his breath. She reached towards the small table and grabbed the bottle of wine and another cup. She poured some wine for each of them since he was staying for awhile.

Sokka looked down into the red liquid with a bit of hesitation. A smile played on Inara's face. When Sokka saw it, he threw the liquid down his throat and let out a small cough.

"It's not like what you get down south is it?" Inara inquired.

"It's fine," Sokka managed to squeak out.

Inara chuckled at his resolve.

"So," he started once he regained his voice. "What's in Wei Yu?"

"A person," she answered.

"A person," Sokka repeated. "And I assume this person is a person of interest."

Inara lazily shrugged and sipped her wine.

"A person who has information that you need," Sokka ventured.

Inara rewarded him with a small nod.

"And why was I not allowed to go with you?"

Inara put her cup down. "It would have been disrespectful to the man that I went to see," she answered in a straight tone. "He is one of my tenants. I own the shop and provide the spices that he sells. He is an honorable man but he would not have spoken as candidly with you hovering over my shoulder."

"What did he tell you?"

"That we should look in the Earth Kingdom for Azula and a few men who might be with her," she answered.

"And will we be under the same arrangement as this when we arrive at Wei Yu?"

"No," she simply said. "The gentleman that we are going to go see will say anything in front of anyone."

"What does this man do for a living?"

"You are very interested into people's occupations," she observed.

"Just humor me," he responded.

Inara's mouth opened in a strange smile. She looked away for a second and then turned her head back to Sokka. "He's a retired assassin," she answered like there was nothing immoral about his profession.

This did not sit well with Sokka. His eyes narrowed and his brows gathered over his nose. "An assassin," he intoned in a shaky voice.

"A retired assassin," Inara reminded him. "He no longer kills. He has his own diverse crew of apprentices to do the work for him now."

"We are going to go see a killer," Sokka nearly growled.

Inara just shrugged. "The Assassins Guild is a subset of the Merchants Guild. They provide a service…"

"It is a crime," Sokka stated with malice. "And the Three Dragons let this go on?"

"First of all you're not a member of the Guild and so you have no say in what happens in it," she cut in sharply and sat up in the settee. "The Assassins Guild offers control and supervision to a profession that could easily spiral out of control. And no one knows how the Three Dragons operate. They are not the policemen of the Guild; at least they do not consistently act in this way. And if you are to come with me to Wei Yu, you cannot mention the Three Dragons or open your mouth to cite your notions of right and wrong. Do we have an understanding?"

Before Sokka could answer the door opened again. Kerak stood in the doorway. He paused for a moment and looked from Inara and then to Sokka. The tension was heavy, palpable.

"Captain," he said.

Inara turned to look at Kerak. "Yes?"

"You are needed for a moment if you are available."

"I'll be up in a moment," she answered. Kerak nodded to her and closed the door behind him. Inara looked back at Sokka with her gold eyes. "Do we have an understanding?"

Sokka wanted to say no. Every bit of his moral fortitude screamed for him to stand up for what was right and just. He was meant to represent Aang and Zuko. He was meant to bring in the escaped princess. This captain's morals were becoming more ambiguous by the moment. However, he strangely found himself slowly nodding to her. And then his lips opened and he said, "Yes captain, we have an understanding."

"Good," she said and rose to her feet. "We'll b in Wei Yu in a few hours." She then left her own rooms leaving Sokka alone with his stomach turning over like it was filled with black bowel.

Notes: Thanks for reading. We'll get back to Aang in a bit. I hope you have enjoyed so far and reviews are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

The usual disclaimers apply

**Chapter 5**

As Aang stood in the ancient court of Omashu, he recalled how terribly difficult it was to convince Suki and Ty Lee to leave their post at Kyoshi Island. He recalled how Suki flicked her golden fan opened and Ty Lee cracked her knuckles at the suggestion that they run and hide from a rampaging princess. They were threatening and hostile. It took his most heart felt and earnest pleads to convince them to go to the South Pole. He mentioned how worried Sokka was for both of them, mainly Suki, but he had instructed for Ty Lee to be taken to the Southern Tribe too. He relayed to them Zuko's condition and how Mai could not be burdened with worrying over Ty Lee's safety with Zuko still recovering from the attack. He even had to conceive the notion that Azula was more likely to attack the Southern Tribe than Kyoshi Island.

However, at the moment, he would rather be standing toe-to-toe against both of their furies along with the other Kyoshi warriors than standing before this haughty and furious princess of Omashu. Princess Jiku was the great-great- niece of King Bumi and his proclaimed heir. She was beautiful, intelligent, and commanding, and she knew it. The ground trembled every time she tapped her bare foot to the ground. Her arms were crossed over her body as she stared down on Aang. Her hair was piled feet up on top of her head giving her the illusion of even more height. She was a powerful force wrapped in silk.

"What do you mean by we are not to engage in war?" she inquired in a harsh tone. "What if she attacks Omashu?"

Aang had expected a bit of resistance but he did not expect to be shown to the princess. He had expected that since he and Bumi were old friends that he would automatically be given an audience with the king. However, it seemed that Bumi was handing more responsibilities to his successor and now Aang had to deal with her.

"Well, I highly doubt that she will attack Omashu," Aang answered her. "Azula was here during the war only because Mai was here. But if she does attack, I am not foolish enough to tell you that you are not to defend yourselves. All I mean is that I am trying to prevent war and to possibly see if any of your soldiers or lookouts have seen anything."

"Well, I can tell you for certain that no one has seen any sign of the Fire Lord's sister. But did you actually think we will declare war on the Fire Nation for not properly securing the most dangerous force in the world?" Jiku asked. "We are not rustics."

That much was true. She wore expensive green silk and gold jewelry. Aang tried not to verbally agree with her as she adjusted the flowing sleeve of her robes and showed a hint of a white wrist.

"I realize that but…"

"Still," she interrupted. "Fire Lord Zuko should have dealt with her properly at the end of the war."

Aang narrowed his eyes and he could feel heat radiating from his head. "Are you suggesting that he should have killed his own sister?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Aang's words silenced the princess but it did not mean she was defeated. She glared back at Aang with her green eyes not denying what she had meant. He was left to make his own conclusions on what she meant on his own. What hurt most was that she did not seem to take offense to the accusation.

"Princess Jiku," Aang said in a gentler tone feeling diplomacy slipping between the cracks. "It has been seven years. I just don't want it to end like this. Please understand that Zuko defied his own family to help me end the war. I do not want to fail him now."

Jiku eyed him with interest but not with too much willingness. "I understand your concern Avatar Aang. It is only because of the peace that I have been able to return home from the strict confides of Ba Sing Se."

"Thank you Princess Jiku," Aang said feeling their conversation was beginning to get back on track.

"I will pass this onto the King," she decided abruptly leaving Aang's mouth slightly ajar. "But I can assure you that we will not engage in any kind of warfare. However, if she does attack Omashu, do not expect us to be as understanding as her brother."

"Is that a threat?"

"No," she answered in a deep tone. "Threats are empty and idle."

Aang opened his mouth to make a rebuttal but she started to turn away and she waved her hand.

"Thank you princess," Aang said getting the hint. "I will see Chief Arnook of the Northern Tribe and the Earth King."

"I hope this is resolved quickly. But I am intrigued. If you are here, who is looking for the princess?" she asked.

"Fire Lord Zuko has contracted Captain Inara of the Empress," Aang answered. "She is a member of the Merchants Guild."

Jiku tilted her head in an inquisitive gesture. "Really," she murmured.

"Do you know her?" Aang asked.

"No," she simply answered. "I just find it interesting that he would have a mere merchant hunt down his most dangerous enemy instead of the Avatar."

"You're not the only one," Aang answered. He then bowed to her and headed out of the palace to continue his journey.

***

The Empress docked at a less than reputable port that Sokka was familiar with. Normally he would have objected but he had little choice in the matter. Darkness had fallen and he was thrown into an itchy, black cloak. His sword and boomerang were tucked beneath it but Taizo had advised him to leave the club behind. He said it was considerably more conspicuous than his other toys.

He and Inara headed into the dark, mysterious, and sordid back allies of the Wei Yu. Inara led the way with their hoods pulled down over their foreheads. She slipped between men and around corners like she was a shadow. The night was still young and there was every sort of person out still. Sokka tried his best to not bump into anyone as they weaved in and out of scattered congregations of people.

His heart raced as they pushed further and further into the trading town. Sokka's imagination started to create different scenarios. Inara had not told him where this "retired" assassin took his up his residence at. The only assassin Sokka had ever really met was the Combustion Man. He wondered if there would be a small army standing guard of his door to keep them from entering. What if there was trouble?

Inara continued on and the buildings became taller and better built. They had wondered into the slightly richer area of town. The area was a not as dark and the streets and alleys were wider. Inara ducked into the shadows and watched as a carriage pulled by two ostrich-horses passed.

"Let's go," she whispered once it was a bit down the small road.

Inara hurried across the street and down a dark alley. Sokka followed close behind her. They went down to the end of the alley. The passed several closed doors with bars to ward of burglars. There were red drapes that hung over head to prevent the residents from upstairs to look down upon the goings on of the alley.

There was a door at the end on the left. Inara walked right up to it. Sokka stood behind her as she tapped three times on the door. At first, nothing happened but then Sokka could hear someone grumbling on the other side. A small window cut into the door slid opened and a pair of gray eyes stared back at them. The left eye had a mean scar cut right through it and the other eye did not look welcoming either.

"Who goes there?" the man demanded.

He looked side to side and then he finally lowered his line of sight and his eyes landed on Inara hooded head. She pushed back her hood and the man's eyes widened.

"Captain Inara," he nearly gasped. "I did not realize that it was you."

"We are here to see Kaizen," she announced.

"We," he muttered and looked past Inara to Sokka. Sokka looked up at the man and caught a knowing gaze. "Very well," he said.

There were a few clicks and then door swung inward. Inara stepped in and then Sokka followed. The man behind the door closed it with a thud. He then locked two dead bolts and slid a thick piece of wood in front of the door. He was a man of the Fire Nation, Sokka realized. His graying hair was up in a topknot and he wore a red sash across his chest over his black robes.

"This way," he said.

They walked out of the foyer and down a hall. The house was lavishly decorated with fine silks, luxurious rugs, and expensive art. He studied the doorman and saw that his robes were made of fine cloth. Sokka began to wonder if this Kaizen was the assassin Inara had discussed with him about seeing. This house looked more of a rich merchant's house than someone who dealt in bloody agreements.

They were led to the end of the hallway where a solitary door was adorned with red curtains. The doorman motioned for them to stay as he slipped in. They stood quietly avoiding each others gazes.

"Kaizen is a bit of an eccentric," Inara said breaking the silence.

"I noticed," Sokka remarked. "So, is he the…"

"Yes," she answered shortly. "And remember our deal."

"I do," Sokka assured her.

"Oh, please don't pay too much heed of what he might say in there," she said in almost a pleading tone. "We have sort of a history."

Sokka's head jerked towards her. "Really," he sang completely captivated by her words. "What sort of history?"

Before Inara could answer, the door creaked opened. The doorman stood before them with a stone expression.

"You may go in," he said.

Inara and Sokka walked into the room and the doorman closed the door firmly behind their backs. The room was even more lavish than the rest of the house. The walls were draped with nothing but silk and the floor was covered with rugs and richly embroidered pillows. Gold tassels and adornments shimmered in the candlelight and the lamplight of gold lamps. There was a potent smell in the room too. Sokka could not place the smell but it was intoxicating.

At the center of the room looked to be a tiny pagoda of silk. Pillows were piled high around the perimeter and there was a low, round table at the middle. Incense burned on the table and there was a pot of tea and three cups.

"This is a pleasant surprise," a smooth voice said.

Sokka looked towards the source of the voice. A man lounged at the back against a mound of pillows. Sokka imagined that he was nearing 40 but still in his prime. He had a pipe in his hand and a ring on every finger and a small gold flame at his topknot. Eccentric was too meek of a word to describe this man. He wore the most expensive red silk with golden dragons embroidered along the edges of his sleeves and trim. This man was rich and urbane with a hint of darkness in the glint of his eye.

"Hello Kaizen," Inara greeted him with a cool smile. "It's good to see you again."

Kaizen smiled back at her. It was not warm nor was it of scorn. The smile was laced with intrigue and a secret.

"No it's not," he stated without any hint of an insult. "You were always such a practiced liar."

"I prefer honest rogue personally," she quipped.

"Honest rogue," Kaizen repeated rolling the term over his tongue with a bit of pleasure. "Yes, that may be more of an accurate portrayal." Kaizen's eyes then fell on Sokka without much interest. "Come, sit and share my pipe with me," he insisted and held up his exquisite pipe.

"I don't indulge," Inara answered and took a seat across the table from him.

Sokka sat down to her right. He watched Kaizen as he filled his pipe with something gummy and meticulously shaped it.

"Do you mind if I do?" Kaizen asked.

"I would prefer that you waited until we left," she stated.

"Well, besides the lack of indulgence of my pipe," Kaizen said still holding the pipe aloft, "I would say that this visit is quite welcomed. It has been too long since I have last visited Kito."

Inara returned a wry smile. "And you can keep waiting for you will never have safe passage to Kito again."

This caused a deep throated chuckle to ruminate from Kaizen's throat. A young woman then slipped in through a side door causing Inara and Kaizen to fall silent. She brought a fresh pot of hot tea and served each of them with her eyes kept down to the table.

"So," Kaizen began once the woman had left. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," Inara answered.

"Water Tribe," Kaizen murmured. "You're the son of Chief Hakoda, are you not?"

Sokka nodded. "I am."

"I ran into him once during the war," Kaizen recalled. "He was an honorable man. I have little use for honorable men but I call it as I see it."

"Really, my father has never mentioned you," Sokka said.

Kaizen smiled. "Good."

A strange look swept over his face. It was as if he was desperately searching for some recollection of an event. It was plainly written on his face when he did. A broad smile stretched across his face and that dark glint returned to his eyes.

"Sokka, I remember you now," he said. "You took one of the best of us."

"Excuse me," Sokka responded.

"There was an assassin who had a distinct talent. His name was Muyeong and he was contracted by the Fire Lord to kill the Avatar during the war."

Realization hit Sokka as hard as Toph did. "The Combustion Man," he muttered remembering that lucky shot with his boomerang at the Western Air Temple. "Was he a friend of yours?"

"Friend," Kaizen nearly laughed. "My lad, we rarely have friends within our profession. I would say he was more of an acquaintance, a business associate if you please. But if you were ever interested into joining the Assassins Guild, or even the Merchants Guild, I would dare to say that you already have a marketable reputation."

"Thanks but I think I will have to pass on that opportunity," Sokka said.

"Suit yourself," Kaizen drawled and then turned his attention back to Inara. "So my dear, what has brought you to my humble abode?"

"I'm on the hunt," she answered.

"Ah," he said knowingly. "I take it that you have won the coveted contract of hunting down the deranged princess."

"Yes," she answered shortly. "Do you think anyone else will try to collect the bounty?"

Kaizen placed the pipe on the table and leaned back against the pillows. He looked like he might for once be serious about business as he folded his arms over his body.

"It is hard to say," he replied plainly. "There are many who would make their names on such feat. However, there are those who are wiser than others and understand the dangers of such a hunt."

"Yes or no," Sokka pushed.

"He's saying that anyone who would go after her are fools and should be of little worry to us," Inara said.

Kaizen nodded at her. "But there is more, isn't there?" Inara's silence told him all he wanted. He smiled back at her and Sokka. "There is always more with you, isn't there?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she responded.

The slyness of her response livened Kaizen's mood. He started to laugh and finger the dragon embroidery of his sleeve. "My dear, let's put aside these little games we like to play. We have been acquaintances long enough to do without them."

Inara quickly replied. "Fine, let's get down to the point. Will you or any of your esteemed colleagues be tempted to hide her for a price?"

"We are always interested into a fair price."

Sokka jumped in with his deep tone. "Azula will never offer a fair price."

"Our lives would be considered fair with her," Kaizen pointed out.

"How about doling out any of your services?" Sokka asked.

"There are always those who are desperate for work. It does get harder and harder to eek out a living for those who are without talent or name with former Fire Nation military seeping into the trade. I'm sure she can find decommissioned soldiers to do her dirty work."

"Such as yourself?" Inara inquired.

Kaizen then became quiet. He started to examine the rings on his fingers. Sokka watched his hand casually reach for the cup of tea but he stopped and withdrew his hand. Sokka glanced over at Inara and her expression told him everything. She had seen his reaction too.

Inara looked up at Kaizen with half a smile. She tilted her head ever so slightly that Sokka almost did not notice it. "Where is she?" she asked him.

A fleeting smile flashed across Kaizen's face. "She arrived at my doorstep just before you did," he replied. "She wanted to know if she could buy some of my services."

Inara leaned back casually like this was of no real concern. Sokka's ears started to burn though with the words he heard. He balled up his fist under the table and breathed steadily to contain his rage.

"But she gave me a fair fee for keeping you occupied for awhile when she realized you were here," Kaizen continued.

"Really, and what fee was it?" Inara asked.

"My life," he replied.

"You did do well," she remarked and glanced down at the tea. "Are you trying a new blend?"

Kaizen shrugged. "It's nothing too strong," he admitted. "But it will put you out of commission for quite some time."

Sokka had enough. He immediately swatted the two cups that sat before him and Inara off the table and glared at Kaizen.

"You were going to poison us," he growled.

"My lad, poison is such a strong word. You would not have died although I'm sure you would have wished that you had. I am only holding up my end of the deal. Oh, watch your right."

Inara quickly kicked up the table. It stood up on its side to Sokka's right catching an arrow with the fine, lacquered top. Sokka sprung up and threw his boomerang. It whipped around the room and struck an archer who was hidden amongst the fine silk hangings on a high ledge and then flew right back into Sokka's hand.

"It has been such a joy having a retired Yu Yan archer," Kaizen remarked as he brushed off his robes. "But I do have to admit that was fun to watch."

The door them burst opened. Kaizen's doorman ran in with a spear. He headed right at Sokka's back. Inara stepped in. She drew her two swords and cut the spear to size before it could be run right through Sokka. The doorman then swung the stick wildly at Inara's head.

"A bit of assistance if you please," Inara said.

Sokka brought his leg up and kicked the doorman in the jaw. He fell sprawled out on the ground.

"If I were you, I would be leaving," Kaizen suggested.

Inara grabbed Sokka by the wrist. "Come on, he has probably a dozen more men waiting for us."

"A dozen, oh my dear…"

They did not hear what Kaizen was about to say. They ran down the hall past the expensive drapes and art. There were loud footsteps all around them. The only part of the house that they had seen was this one hallway from the foyer to the back room. There could be dozens of secret passages or simply men waiting in the other rooms.

A door to the left that was ahead of them swung opened. A man stepped out and threw three large knives at them. Inara and Sokka batted them away with their swords and rushed the man. He knew hew as out numbered. He fell back into the room and closed the door.

Another man then appeared ahead of them. He bent several fireballs at them. Inara rushed ahead of Sokka. He watched her with wide eyes as she simply waved the fire aside and then fiercely bombarded their attacker with a barrage of fire. Sokka caught of a glimpse of him diving back into the room where he came from.

"Swords out!" Inara ordered.

She started to run full speed down the hall way with her broad swords aimed at the door. Any unsuspecting assassin would run clean into them. Sokka was not sure of this tactic so he kept his sword up and ready instead. They sprinted down the hall and luckily no one else popped out. Sokka then ran ahead of Inara and cut through all of the locks that the doorman had put in place. He kicked the door and it fell to the ground.

"Back to the ship," Inara said.

They ran down the dark alley and out into the street. Sokka could feel the assassins bearing down on them. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw six masked warriors chasing them down. They each had swords and other weapons draped all over their bodies. They ran nimbly through the streets and over any obstacle.

"Don't look back, just run," she insisted.

Sokka didn't listen. He stopped and threw his boomerang. It whirled through the air and circled around their attackers. They were smarter than Sokka had anticipated. They all ducked and waited for it to turn back towards Sokka. Once he had caught it, he gulped and turned on his heels and ran.

"I told you to just run," Inara snapped when he caught up.

"I had to try something," he retorted.

"Your right!" Inara warned him.

Sokka thrust his sword towards the right. There was a black, cloaked figure ready to attack. The sword came crashing down towards the assailant's head but he caught the sword between his hands. If Sokka could have seen his face, he would have sworn he was smiling. Sokka quickly kicked the man in the chest. The sword was released and the assassin stumbled back but he was not hurt. He glared at Sokka. He started to run towards him but Inara blasted a fireball between them. This gave Sokka enough time to club him over the head with the blunt end of the boomerang.

"Let's go," Sokka found himself saying tiring of the fight.

Inara reached into her cloak as they neared the docks. She pulled out what looked like a stick and held it out to Sokka.

"Cut the end."

Sokka obliged and lobbed off the end with his sword. Inara then snapped her fingers and lit the stick. She held it over her head as they ran and green flares rocketed out of it into the sky.

"That's not what I would call discreet," Sokka huffed.

"Do you want to have a ship with cold engines at a time like this?" she asked sarcastically.

Sokka kept quiet. They were beginning to put some distance between them and Kaizen's men. The streets were becoming more crowded as they neared the water. People congregated in large huddles which forced them to elbow their way through. They could measure how far back the assassins were by the louder yelps of the crowd as they pushed through. The Empress was near. Sokka could see her and there was smoke spewing from the smoke stack.

Sokka and Inara burst out from the crowd. They had a clear path to the Empress but Sokka's heart sank when he saw the ship begin to move.

"They're leaving us," he nearly cried.

"Just shut up and run," Inara ordered.

They heard the loud footsteps of Kaizen's men behind them on the wooden dock. The ship had completely pulled away form the dock. The only thing left was the rope that trailed from the ship.

"Into the water," Inara ordered.

Sokka did not argue. He jumped into the water and Inara followed him. She brought the rope with her and shoved it into Sokka's hand. The assassins did not join them for a swim. They all skittered to a halt at the end of the dock. The rope was still attached to the Empress and so they were being pulled away. The black figures blended in with the night but Sokka could have sworn that they were waving.

"Ahoy there," he heard Taizo call down to them.

Sokka looked up and he saw Taizo standing at the railing of the ship. He waved down at them in much better humor than Sokka was feeling at the moment.

"Hey Kerak, it appears we caught a couple of big ones," he jested.

"Reel them in," they heard Kerak order.

Taizo disappeared from view. Sokka felt the rope being pulled up out of the water with Inara below him. Kerak pulled Sokka over the railing and he plopped hard onto the unwelcoming deck of the Empress. Sokka sat up and waited as Kerak pulled Inara over. At first, Sokka thought she was crying in pain like she had been hurt sometime in the chase. Then he actually looked at her and realized she was wailing in laughter.

"What is so funny?" he demanded as Nayen wrapped a blanket over his shoulders.

Inara laughed for a few more seconds before she could manage to say anything. "The whole thing is hilarious. Kaizen, Azula, you, it's just too hysterical."

"Me?" Sokka demanded and grew even more infuriated when he saw smirks on Kerak and Taizo's faces.

"What happened?" Kerak asked.

"Well, apparently Azula is in need of some mercenaries or something because she went to Kaizen to outsource her needs," Inara replied still giddy with laughter. "She let him live in exchange of him keeping us from chasing after her as she escaped."

"That is interesting," Taizo remarked with a broad smile. "But what makes him so funny?"

"It was the cups," Inara wheezed.

"The cups?" Nayen asked.

"Kaizen was serving that special blend of his," Inara explained. "And Sokka threw the cups off the table like we would actually drink something an assassin would offer us. In fact, he killed the cups."

Inara deteriorated into laughter. Kerak slowly started to chuckle followed by Taizo and Nayen. Sokka was left sopping wet with his mouth hanging open as the crew of the Empress laughed at near death. He was about to say something on the matter but the door to below deck swung opened. Genji marched out with his goggles still over his eyes and a neutral look on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Inara replied casually. "Kaizen sent his crew after us to give Azula enough time to get away."

"Is he working with her?" he asked.

"No, he's just trying to keep his head."

"Oh…ok…well, if that's all…"

"All!" Sokka exclaimed. "We nearly got killed."

"Oh calm down," Inara insisted. "We're in one piece. What's life without a bit of adventure? Besides, I'm sure you ran into stickier spots than this during the war."

"Well, yeah," Sokka responded a bit flustered. "But that's beside the point."

"Well, whatever the point is, I'm soaked to the bone and I'm hungry," she said. She got up and walked past Sokka without another word. The conversation was over whenever she said it was over. He was left dripping on her deck without saying what was left on his mind.

"Come on," Genji said pulling Sokka up. "She usually gets hysterical after a day like this. She can find anything funny. You can dry by the engines."

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	6. Chapter 6

Please apply all of the usual disclaimers.

Sorry it took so long to update. Life just got int he way. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

A couple of days after their near fatal experience, Inara was not too thrilled about returning to the Earth Kingdom's mainland. Genji had suggested to some minor maintenance so Inara and Kerak decided to relax with a bit of training. They both agreed to give Taizo something to do. A course was laid to the northwest of their current position and neither of them thought he could get into too much trouble.

Under the blue sky and by the song of the sea birds, they cleared away anything important or flammable from the training area. Inara and Kerak drew a large circle on the deck. Boundaries always made things more interesting. There was no hiding or improvisation. It was only by the grit of ones nerves that won the fight besides creativity.

"No, let's not," Kerak suggested looking down at the white chalk line.

"Really, why not?" Inara inquired.

Kerak gestured around the empty deck. "Business is not exactly booming at the moment. We don't have to risk the chance of damaging a bolt of fine silk or a priceless clay jar."

Inara glanced at her barren ship. He was right. There was no cargo above or below to be concerned with. The only passenger they had on board was Sokka and no one was particularly concerned with his health. He was a big boy and could take care of himself.

"Fine," she decided.

"Fine, as in yes we can kill each other anywhere on the ship," Kerak requested clarification.

Inara nodded.

Kerak grinned at her. "And what are the rules?"

"Yari rules," she answered.

"Yari," he repeated. "That sounds good to me."

Before he could assume a ready stance, Inara had shot a fireball at his head. He rolled across the deck and popped up ready for another one. She winked at him before she started to kick flames across the ground causing him to have to leap and jump. Kerak answered with a quick barrage of three fireballs to give himself enough time to regain steadier footing. He circled around her but she found him. She sent a fire disk at him that he side stepped. He then sent a wave of fire that she diverted around herself.

"Yari is fun," she commented.

Kerak kicked up a large flame that Inara pushed aside. The flames hurdled towards the door just as Sokka appeared from below deck. He let out a loud yelp and slammed the door closed. The door them inched opened a bit. Inara and Kerak had turned 90 degrees from the door. Sokka slipped out and ran up to the wheel house.

"What is going on?" he asked Taizo.

"Training day," Taizo replied. "It looks like they're playing by Yari rules."

"What are Yari rules?"

"It basically means there are no rules," Taizo replied. "Yari matches can get uglier than Agni Kais but end on better terms."

"What is the difference?"

"Usually only one person comes out alive in an Agni Kai."

"Both Zuko and Azula came out alive from their Agni Kai," Sokka pointed out.

"That they did," Taizo muttered and continued to watch Inara and Kerak. "Watch," he commented as Kerak bent fire whip at Inara. "She'll shield it."

Sokka was drawn into the deadly match. He watched the whip violently grab at her but she did not shield it as Taizo had predicted. She diverted it back at Kerak with a whip of her own. Kerak was forced to abandon his own whip to form a shield.

Inara then dipped to the ground. She made a large circle pulling her hands from behind her to the front. The entire time flames were building in power and size. Then she clapped her hands together and the flames swung around from behind her. The two large streams of flames collided and the fire rushed towards Kerak and if he did not react, he would be crushed between the two long flames. Out of instinct, he shot a wall of fire straight up taking to block the raging river of flames.

"Well, look at that," Taizo remarked not seeming to be watching the duel any more.

Sokka watched closer at the match thinking something spectacular was going to happen. Inara and Kerak and gone back to the standard fireballs and smaller explosions of fire. Taizo moved to the wheel and changed direction. The sudden jerk sent Sokka falling to his right and Inara and Kerak stumbled ending their match. When they regained their footing, they glared up at Taizo.

"What was that about?" Sokka demanded.

"Look," Taizo said to him pointing out into the distance.

Sokka followed his finger's direction and saw smoke rising from a ship. Taizo handed Sokka the telescope. Sokka found himself looking at another Fire Nation ship. This one was in much better condition as the Empress and was about the same size. The ship even seemed to gleam.

"What was that about?" Inara demanded as she threw the door opened. She then snatched the telescope from Sokka's face as Taizo continued to point. "This had better be good."

Inara looked at the ship. Kerak walked up behind Sokka but he remained at the back of the wheel house. He leaned against the wall as Inara looked through the telescope.

"I always knew that you were a fool but I never imagined you were that foolish," she said to Taizo as she put the telescope down.

"It won't hurt to pop in for a little while," Taizo said. "And you can inquire about the princess. If anyone knows anything about her it will be her."

"Who are you talking about?" Sokka asked.

Inara rolled her eyes and pointed at the ship. "That is the Floating Lotus," she stated. "It is a Hana House or as you might put it a brothel."

"A brothel," Sokka wondered.

"The Hanas are more than just brothels," Kerak explained. "They provide the usual services of a brothel but there is also dining, baths, massages, entertainment, and even laundry services. Laundry services are the big money makers of the Floating Hanas."

"Laundry services," Sokka repeated feeling more foolish by the moment.

"It is always a privilege for a rich merchant or an admiral to have his clothes properly pressed and starched," Inara remarked.

"Can someone explain to me why I have never heard of these Hana Houses?" Sokka asked through the continuous flow of the conversation.

"I don't think that Hana Houses were on your to-do-list during the war," Kerak muttered. "And the Madams tend to keep a quiet profile. Unless you know what you are looking for, you probably won't even realize you have past one before. There is one in Ba Sing Se called the Blossom Pavilion."

"Never heard of it," Sokka said remembering numerous visits to Ba Sing Se.

Kerak chuckled. "It is the main competition for the Jasmine Dragon."

"The Blossom Pavilion is known for its exquisite tea," Inara explained. "But unfortunately Taizo is right. Madam Asahi has a rather large clientele who does not know when to stop talking. As unsavory as this may seem, the whores do hold a lot of priceless information."

"Shore leave," Taizo nearly sang.

"You, however, will remain here. Kerak and Sokka will come with me."

Taizo's jaw nearly hit the floor. His gold eyes became dull and the color fled from his face. "What?"

"You cause too much trouble and cost me too much money when I let you loose in a Hana. I can't afford any delays or any money because of your mischief."

"I do not," Taizo protested.

"You nearly burned down an entire wing of the Orchid Court," Kerak helpfully pointed out and dodged a small fireball from Taizo. "The captain is still making payments to the Madam."

"And that is why I should go," Taizo said.

"That is exactly why you should not go," she responded.

"Come on," Taizo said like he could charm his way into it. "Can you deal with the mischief I can cause on this ship without your or Kerak here as supervision?" he challenged.

Inara covered her face with Taizo's words nagging in her brain. She let out a soft moan of despair knowing that he was telling the truth. Finally, still hiding behind her hands, she nodded.

"Fine, you can come. Genji and Nayen can handle things here," she decided.

"I'm sure Genji will appreciate that," Kerak said sarcastically.

"He's trying to impress Doc," Taizo mentioned. "I don't think him going to a Hana House will be the best means of doing so. Besides, we'll bring back some of Asahi's beer to him and he'll be content."

"You're going to have to promise him more than that," Inara said to Taizo. "Go down there and make a deal with him."

Taizo hurried out of the wheel house heading for the engine room. Inara put the ship on a safer course towards the Floating Lotus.

"So, what is this Floating Lotus like?" Sokka asked Kerak quietly.

"It's nicer than the Empress," Kerak whispered. "Asahi specializes in beer brewing. It is some of the best in the world. No one knows how she does it on a ship but she does. We sometimes sell her beer for her."

"And there are…" Sokka lifted his eyebrows as he ended his statement.

Kerak chuckled. "Of course there are," he said. "But not all of the women are like that. There are the brewers, the seamstresses and washers, the entertainers, the cooks, and so many other jobs on the ship."

The door below slammed and Taizo and Genji came into view on the deck. Kerak and Sokka rushed out of the wheel house and looked down on them. Genji wore a large contraption on his back and was shooting flames at Taizo. Taizo did not seem too concerned with the flames. He bent them aside but he did not fight back.

"I am always stuck here!" Genji yelled.

"I'm doing you a favor," Taizo countered.

Genji shot more flames at Taizo. "Favor!"

"You just have to look at it differently. Look at the upside. You get to be in command of the ship while we're gone."

Those words seemed to quiet Genji a bit. He turned off the flames and pushed back his goggles. He still looked quite perturbed at the idea but he was more willing to listen.

"Go on," he invited Taizo.

"I'll bring you back some of Asahi's beer," Taizo offered.

"And…" Genji persisted.

"And…I'll bring you back lunch."

"That sounds nice but…"

"But what…what else is there?"

"Laundry," Genji answered.

"Laundry?" Taizo questioned.

Sokka saw Genji roll his eyes and Kerak let out a small groan when he heard Taizo's response.

"Not all of us want to smell like animals!" Kerak yelled down to Taizo.

The door then opened from below deck again. Sokka saw Nayen come out dragging two large bags behind her. She walked right up to Taizo and plopped them right in front of him.

"All of it," she said.

"All of it," Taizo repeated. "Is this everything?"

Everyone on the ship nodded. Even Inara's head bobbed up and down as she concentrated on their course.

"That's everyone's clothes along with the linens," Nayen said. "Find a way to get it all done and your debt will be repaid to us."

"What debt?"

"We'll think of something else," Genji answered.

Taizo looked quite defeated as he shook his head. "Fine, I'll get the laundry done," he agreed.

"And you have the appreciation of the crew of the Empress," Kerak jested.

Taizo looked up at him with scorn. Sokka held in a laugh as he and Kerak waved at Taizo in his defeat.

"The Floating Lotus is coming up on the Starboard," Inara announced.

"Come along gents," Taizo yelled up to Kerak and Sokka as he pulled the bags of reeking laundry over his shoulders. "Let's not keep the ladies waiting.

***

Ozai flinched when the cell door opened. A flood of light washed over him and he shielded his eyes against it. There was a solitary figure that stood in the center of the doorway. He recognized this figure. He had seen this site many times before.

There was something different this time though. There was a slight slump to the shoulders and a noticeable limp. Ozai leaned forward. He was intrigued at this new development.

"Fire Lord Zuko," he mused. "What has brought you to my humble abode?"

Ozai's son came into view. He could see the telltale signs of a fight and possible defeat. He could tell that it took all of his son's strength to come to his prison cell. For what reason he came, Ozai had no idea. He bit his lower lip to hold in a sigh. He was not sure what emotion would come out. Would it be relief or anxiety? There were many who would want to see the Fire Nation fall.

"What has happened?" Ozai asked casually.

"It seems that your favorite child has forgotten about you," Zuko said.

Ozai narrowed his eyes at Zuko. "What do you mean?"

"Do you mean you have not heard? Azula escaped and tried to kill Mai and me."

Everything fit into place then. "Where is she?"

"You don't know?"

"This is the first I have heard of this," Ozai nearly growled.

Zuko did not answer. Ozai almost missed it but he heard it. There were three light taps outside the door. The corner of Zuko's mouth then turned up slightly. It was a look that Ozai had never been privy to before. Zuko was much too young to develop such darkness in a smile and they were still distant when Ozai welcomed him home with open arms.

"Well, then I imagine you have nothing that will be of any help to me then," Zuko said and turned to walk away.

"Will she be back?" Ozai asked in a taunting tone. "Are you and your precious Mai safe? What about the Avatar? I imagine that he is out looking for the true Fire Lord. How does it feel to know that you have sent him on a fool's errand? He will die."

Zuko stopped and turned back towards Ozai. His face was cold and still. Not a single muscle twitched as he observed the fallen Phoenix King with his burning eyes.

"No, the Avatar is not hunting her," Zuko said.

"Really, then who is?"

"Captain Inara," Zuko answered. "You remember her, don't you?"

"Indeed," Ozai nearly purred. "Well, your highness, I must applaud you. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty."

"My hands were never clean," Zuko replied. "None of our hands were ever clean. I was born with my hands stained with the blood of an entire nation. Have you ever lost sleep at night over that?"

"They were weak," Ozai said. "They did not deserve to live in the world that your sister and I would have created."

Zuko was quiet for a moment and then he slowly shook his head. "You've been here for seven years father. Seven years of your life are gone and wasted in this cell. And in seven years, you have not changed as I hope you might. You do not feel; you do not mourn."

"It is because I am strong."

"No, it's not because of that. I don't know what it is though. But truly, there is no changing you."

Ozai looked away from Zuko. "No, there's not."

"Then what do I do with you?" Zuko wondered.

Ozai did not answer. He kept his eyes diverted from Zuko as he turned his back on him and walked away. The cell door creaked and closed tightly with a thud. The familiar scraping of the locks could be heard. Zuko stood on the other side of the door with his back against it. He did not know why he had gone down there. He knew nothing would come of it.

A pale face appeared from out of the shadows. Blank eyes stared up at Zuko. "What do you do now?" Toph asked.

"This changes nothing," Zuko said. "She has no need for him. He cannot bend and so he is useless to her. It will be a waste of her time to come back for him."

"At least we know that he was not involved in the plot. That means the guards here can be trusted."

"It makes no matter. Azula did not escape by the bad virtue of her guards. Everyone on the island was slaughtered by the sword. Someone helped her escape but she came here alone. Whoever it was is still on these islands."

They then fell silent. A hallow howl of the wind blew through the prison corridors from a guard opening a door down the way. The torches' flames flickered and hissed from the new air.

"We better get you back to the palace," Toph finally said as her nerves began to fray in the dank prison. "Sweetness and Mai will be worried. "

"They always worry," Zuko said.

It was not as a complaint but as a fact. He had to be snuck out of the back by Toph to meet with his father. Mai was meeting with Iroh on matters of the state. Toph had sent Katara out to train and relax. She claimed that Katara was too up tight and had to get out for awhile. This gave her enough time to get Zuko to the prison so that they could get some answers.

They walked quietly through the prison. The guards stepped back and bowed to them as they passed. Silence lingered between them while they were in the darkness. Their footsteps echoed through the stone walls and that was the only music that they could hear.

Once they were outside, Toph could smell the fresh air and feel the sunlight on her skin. She was not afraid in the prison but it was still somewhere she did not like to be. She helped steady Zuko as they moved towards his carriage. The captain of the guard had accompanied them and he helped Zuko in. Toph hopped in after him and then the carriage started with a slight jolt.

"Are you sad?" Toph finally asked.

Zuko tapped his finger against the side of the carriage. "Maybe a little," he replied. "I had hoped that he would change but I see there is no use in hoping."

"It is a long path from the darkness up to the light," Toph said in a gentler than normal voice.

Zuko coughed out a laugh and then he groaned quietly in pain. "He has to want it first," he said. "He doesn't want it. He wants things to be as they were."

"It took you awhile to find your path," Toph said.

"He is not me."

"No, that much is right," Toph reluctantly agreed. "He is not you. But what do you plan on doing once Inara and Sokka bring back Azula?"

"I haven't thought about it yet," Zuko mumbled.

Toph became quiet and as the carriage rocked them back and forth. Zuko watched her mind travel else where and he wished he knew what she was thinking. She almost seemed like a mind reader to most since she knew a lie without reading a person's eyes. He reached out and squeezed her hand to bring her back. Toph turned her face towards him. He saw her cloudy eyes. He smile and placed her hands on his face so she could feel it.

"I don't need either of them though," he said.

This caused Toph to laugh. "No one deserves your father or sister," she replied.

Zuko laughed at that as well. He then started to violently cough. He put a white handkerchief up to his lips. His cracked ribs rattled as his lungs seized against them. His muscles constricted and fought against his lungs with the ribs being crushed in between.

"Are you ok?" Toph asked.

"I'll be fine," Zuko answered in a strained voice. "It stinks to be in pain every time I want to laugh." He then wadded up the slightly damp cloth into his palm out of sight.

"Well, at least you're finding something that's funny enough to laugh at," she responded. "But does Katara know about the cough?"

"She is always around. Surely she has heard me cough by now."

"You should tell her."

"I'll be fine."

"All of you men are all alike, stubborn to the end."

This made Zuko laugh again. It was painful but at least he didn't start coughing. They began to feel the darkness lifting. His spirits were lifted until they pulled up to the palace. He looked out and saw Mai and Katara standing on the bottom step. Mai had her hands on her hips and Katara's arms were crossed over her body. They both wore the same deep frown.

"It's time to face the music," Zuko muttered.

"Oh dear," Toph groaned as they got out of the carriage.

Mai and Katara angrily marched towards them. Their anger could be felt by all. Even the guards steered clear of them.

"What were you thinking?" Mai demanded.

"Toph, how could you take him without telling me?" Katara raged.

Toph pushed out her hand and the earth beneath Mai and Katara moved back. The two women faltered a bit to keep their balance. The path was clear for Toph and Zuko to pass. She grabbed him by the arm and blindly led him up the steps into his palace.

"It only takes a gentle touch with those two," she jested as she and Zuko walked into the palace with Mai and Katara's eyes burning into their backs.


	7. Chapter 7

Please apply the usual disclaimers. I am not nearly creative enough to create a world like this. Please enjoy.

**Chapter**** 7**

Sokka found himself facing a rather butch looking woman. She was not dressed elegantly as he had imagined. She wore her hair up in a severe topknot without any adornment. She wore what appeared to be more of a man's suit of red and gold than a woman's robes with a small sword at her hip. This was the furthest thing that he had imagined from the descriptions of the Hana Houses that Kerak and Taizo had given him. There was a butler-like feel to her as well as a businessman with a dash of a guard thrown into her dry expression.

"Captain Inara," the woman pronounced with a hint of annoyance. "It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too Hibiki," Inara replied pleasantly. "My crew is in need of a bit of shore leave and if you don't mind, I would like to speak with Madam Asahi. It's been awhile since we have been able to have a heart to heart."

"Of course," Hibiki responded in a dry voice. "I am sure the girls will be thrilled to see Taizo and Kerak. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, I require two kegs of beer along with a double of my usual order of food along with the laundry."

Taizo then produced the two large bags of linens. Hibiki turned up her nose at the rancid smell and looked at Inara with disbelief.

"Please say this belongs to the entire crew," she said.

Inara nodded. "And Taizo will be handling the bill for the laundry."

"Splendid," Hibiki drawled. She then nodded at two maids who came and collected the laundry. "I will have all of it made ready for you. Now, captain, if you will follow me. I am sure Taizo will be able to find the girls without my assistance."

Hibiki led Inara away. Inara glanced over her shoulder at the three young men. Sokka could see warning in her eyes.

"Well gentlemen, let's get moving," Taizo said when Inara turned away from them. "I can sense many young ladies who are in need of our company."

Taizo then slapped a heavy hand on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka flinched a bit and was then pushed forward towards an elegant door. The door led to a set of stairs that led below deck. The ship was quiet. There was not a lot of activity. They passed a few maids with stacks of clean sheets and some carrying crates of vegetables.

"Sokka, I am going to introduce you to a world that you have never dreamed of," Taizo said. "These girls are the best dancers and musicians."

"You don't come here for the dancing and music," Kerak said from behind them.

Taizo ignored him. "And the beer is superb."

"Now that is true," Kerak agreed.

They walked a bit longer until they reached a set of double sliding doors. There were two pink curtains tied back on each side of the doors. On the other side, Sokka could hear the quiet music of women's voices.

Taizo grandly walked up to the doors with Kerak and Sokka behind him as if it was his own personal harm. He paused before dramatically threw the doors opened. A chorus of sighs escaped from every girl as they all turned their attention to the tall, dark, and rather hairy man standing before them.

"Sigh no more ladies, sigh no more," Taizo sang.

The ladies were all dressed in shades of pink and gold. The flowing sleeves of their robes fluttered as they all rushed towards Taizo. Kerak walked in with Sokka close behind him. Most of the ladies didn't notice them at all. They had eyes only for Taizo. However, two women came along each side of Kerak. They played with the beard at his chin and rubbed his smooth head as they led him to a low table.

"Ladies, do not forget our new friend Sokka," Taizo said as he was seated with several women. "He has never been to a Hana House before."

Sokka felt his cheeks burn but he soon forgot his embarrassment when five of the women who surrounded Taizo jumped up and were immediately at Sokka's side. They pulled him towards the table that Taizo sat at. Sokka was seated on soft pillows with tea and beer set before him.

A moment later, trays of food were brought out. The ladies sat out small dishes of noodles, rice, fish, vegetables, fruit, komodo-rhino meat, snails, dumplings, dipping sauces, and so much more. One of the ladies put a set of intricately caved chop sticks into Sokka's hand. She did not release his hand though. With his hand still inside of hers, she picked up a small piece of fruit and then fed it to Sokka.

Sokka felt like he was doing something fundamentally wrong by just sitting in that room. Every woman was fully dressed and they were doing nothing but eating and drinking. However, he knew the profession of many of these women and felt like he might be descending into a moral dilemma that he might have to explain to Suki later.

Sokka looked to Taizo. The women around him poured him drinks, ran their fingers through his hair, and rubbed his shoulders. He smiled benevolently on each of them. Sokka listened as they listened to Taizo's senseless stories of adventures at sea and how much he made. There was no mention of Azula or Zuko though.

He then turned his attention to Kerak. There were only the two women who had originally approached him that were sitting with him. There was the usual large spread of food before him along with beer and tea. They did not seem to be completely beholden to him like the others were with Taizo. They all talked and laughed. It seemed like it was one of the ladies who was telling all of the stories and jokes. Whoever it was, Kerak seemed to be thoroughly entertained with whatever was being said.

"This is so much better than the Empress," Taizo said to Sokka with a large smile.

"The food is much better than what Kerak makes," Sokka agreed.

Kerak heard his remark but he did not refute the truth. He shoveled a large amount of rice into his mouth and gave a sour smile to them.

"At least we'll have clean sheets," Sokka said just to say something.

"Clean sheets," one of the ladies said shortly.

"We do so much more than the laundry," another purred as she gazed into Sokka's eyes.

Sokka could see his reflection in hers. There was a seductive smile playing on her pink lips and he felt the heat rise in his body.

"Laundry is still very important," he replied in a high voice.

His response made the other ladies giggle. Kerak toasted him from his small table and Taizo nearly spit his beer back into the bottle.

"Sokka, this is how aristocrats, powerful generals and admirals, nobility, and sometimes royalty relax," Taizo said.

"Royalty?" Sokka questioned.

"Not so much anymore," a lady under Taizo's arm replied. "The Fire Lord seems to be completely smitten with that love of his life. Fire Lord Ozai was much better company."

"Better company," Sokka intoned obviously insulted by the comment.

The lady who had said it immediately withdrew from the conversation. She hid from Sokka behind Taizo's girth.

"Let's have some music and dancing," Kerak immediately suggested.

The ladies immediately jumped up. They started to run around the large room. Some pulled instruments out of cases that were neatly lined up on the shelves. Many more started to dig into large baskets and other flat cases. Beautiful scarves and fans were produced. The musicians sat against the wall on their knees with their instruments ready. The dancers lined up in their positions each with a scarf of a fan.

There were still several others who were not dancing. Kerak's ladies had completely abandoned him for their instruments but Taizo still had a few at his arm and Sokka was left with one beauty. Sokka gulped hard realizing that her profession was not as innocent as dancing.

The music then started. It gave Sokka an excuse to pull his attention from the woman at his side. The ladies started to dance with scarves flowing gracefully through the air. The fans fluttered in their hands and were meticulously opened and closed to the music. It was beautiful to watch and relaxing for the soul. He even found himself becoming lost in the music.

Sokka was slightly disappointed when the dance was over. It was beautiful for more than its simple artistic attributes. The audience applauded them. The dancers and musicians all bowed in appreciation and scurried to put everything back where it came from.

Taizo then caught Sokka's eyes. He seemed to be slightly bobbing his head up and down as he looked over all of the ladies. Sokka watched him as Taizo made two sweeps of the room. Was he counting the girls?

"Where are Kyung Mi and Mi Kyong?" he asked.

One of the musicians took her seat next to Kerak. "They are in their room. They are practicing a new technique," she replied.

"Really," Taizo mused. "Do you think they will mind if I drop by with Sokka?"

"Of course not," she answered. "You know they always love it when you are here."

"Excellent," Taizo said springing to his feet.

The ladies looked disappointed when they realized they were losing their precious Taizo. Taizo walked over to Sokka and pulled him to his feet.

"Come, I will treat you to the most invigorating experience of your life," Taizo said and pulled Sokka towards the door. "Kerak and I do this together all the time with them. And you know what the best part of this is? They're twins!"

Sokka looked to Kerak with pleading eyes but Kerak did not seem to notice. The ladies were pouring him some tea and he had eyes only for the tea.

"Taizo, I'm not sure about this."

"Don't worry about the money, they owe me one," he said as he pushed Sokka through the hall.

"It's not the money. I'm kind of involved with someone," Sokka said. "And she can kill me if she wants to."

Taizo only laughed at Sokka. "You're not married to her yet are you?"

"No."

"Atta boy," he praised him.

They had reached their destination and Taizo knocked three times. The door opened. Two beautiful women looked back at them with their golden eyes. They were perfect duplicates of each other. They smiled the same smile when they saw Taizo. The door opened wide to reveal that they wore matching white robes with their hair pulled back in matching braids.

"Ladies, it has been too long," Taizo seductively said. "I am in need of your gentle loving."

They did not giggle as the other girls did. They looked him over and then looked Sokka over.

"Who is this? Where is Kerak?" one asked.

"This is Sokka," Taizo said. "He's the son of a chief."

"Son of a chief," the other twin said in an impressed tone.

"We heard that you were practicing a new technique," Taizo said.

"We are," they replied together. "Please, come in."

Before Sokka could protest, he was drawn into the room. The door closed firmly behind him. He began to break into a sweat as the ladies advanced on him.

Inara sat on the other side of a desk with Madam Asahi on the other side. The still spry woman wore elegant robes and a fashionable bun to keep up her appearances in case a powerful man came knocking at the door of her ship. The years were beginning to catch up with her though. There were gray streaks intertwined in her black hair. The edges of her eyes were showing the years and there was a pair of half-moon glasses perched on her nose.

Madam Asahi worked meticulously at her books while Inara ticked away the time with the tapping of her toe. There was a pile of records, an ink pot, and an abacus on her expensive desk. Asahi had little regard for Inara since she was a fellow woman. Inara would just have to wait until Asahi was finished reconciling her records.

"You can stop tapping your foot," the woman complained.

Inara tapped her foot two more times before she stopped. "Madam, I do not believe you want me here much longer considering Taizo is nearly completely unsupervised on your ship."

This caught Asahi's attention. She started to close her books and to put things away. "My dear girl, why are you on my ship?"

"We just happened to see your ship and thought that we would visit," Inara said innocently. "Besides, have you heard about the laundry we brought over?"

"Inara, don't think I don't know when you are lying to me."

"Really, what makes you think that I am lying to you?"

"Because you always lie to me," Asahi responded.

Inara lifted her eyebrows in amusement. "Have you ever considered that I may have good reason to be discrete with you?"

"There is discretion and then there is the falsification of records," Asahi responded tartly.

"And you can't tell me that you have never falsified anything," Inara teased her.

Asahi narrowed her eyes at Inara. "For once child, tell the truth and shame the demons. Why are you really here?"

Inara paused to compose herself. "How discrete can you be for a fellow woman?"

"Discretion is my game," she replied.

"Have you seen Edo lately?" Inara dared to ask.

Asahi leaned back in her chair. "I met his ship not far from the Boiling Rock over a month ago," she replied in a business-like tone. "He was having a rather large celebration for some unknown reason."

"Were the former Rough Rhinos in attendance?"

"I saw Colonel Mongke but that was all. Why? Would this possibly involve an escaped princess?"

Inara paused. It really could not be considered a pause. It was more of a breath. A man would have never seen it but Asahi's trained eye honed in on her instantly.

"So, the rumors make sense now," Asahi pondered. "I heard the most intriguing little story just a day ago that you had been run out of Wei Yu by Kaizen."

Inara leaned over to the side in her chair.

"Now, when I first heard it, I didn't believe it at first," Asahi recounted. "There was no reason at all that Kaizen would run you out of town. I always thought he would be trying to lock you away in that complicated house of his. But now it makes sense. You're hunting that princess."

Inara shrugged and held her hands up in defeat. "You got me," she confessed. "I have the most damned contract ever written."

"Oh darling, you shouldn't have agreed to do it," Asahi groaned. "You do us women no good working for an old flame like this."

"The Fire Lord is not an old flame," Inara said slowly.

"Of course he's not," Asahi said wistfully. "However, as much as we don't see eye to eye, I still don't want to hear the latest rumor mill report that you have been done in by the princess. That is the only reason I am going to tell you this."

Inara sat up straight in her chair.

"My girls and I heard a lot that night. There was talk of a large gathering and the coming of a new dawn and how it was a shame that more of his brothers could not join him."

"Do you know where they were heading after the celebration?" Inara asked.

"I don't ask those kinds of questions," Asahi said.

Inara tapped her thumbs together as she thought aloud. "The Rough Rhinos could be anywhere while Edo wines and dines Mongke. There are more but they were near the Boiling Rock. Who is at the Boiling Rock? There have been no reports of an escape. The Warden is Mai's uncle; he would not act complicity in a plot that could endanger his niece's prospects of becoming the Fire Lady."

"But you know how hard headed that man can be," Asahi commented. "He is obsessed with a perfect record."

"But that was shattered during the war by the Fire Lord with the help of Mai. But still, there should be no one of interest to Edo in the Boiling Rock."

"What if the Boiling Rock doesn't fit into the plan yet," Asahi suggested.

"Yet," Inara said aloud running the thought through her mind. "There is always much virtue in a yet, especially with Azula in the Earth Kingdom."

"Inara, I am just a Madam. I do not play these games of danger and intrigue for a specific reason."

"Of course," Inara said coming out of her thoughts. "But may I suggest that you might want to stay some distance from the Earth Kingdom for awhile?"

"When whatever the princess and Edo is planning go down, the Fire Nation won't be that much better either. I take my chances wherever I go."

"Spoken like a true Madam," Inara complimented her. She drew out a pouch of gold from her robes. She weighed it in her hands and put it on Asahi's desk. "This should cover everything. Just remind Hibiki to not let Taizo off of the ship without him paying for the laundry."

Asahi picked up the gold and felt its weight. "This should be more than enough. If you like, you can use the baths while the laundry is being finished. That is after you check in on Taizo."

Inara stood from her chair and bowed to Asahi. There was only a small wave of the hand in return from Asahi as Inara excused herself. She tried not to think about what they had discussed as she made her way through the ship. The main concern on her mind was what trouble Taizo may be getting into at the moment. She walked to the room where Taizo most likely would be. It was eerily quiet though. She slid the doors opened and saw only Kerak at a table with two women. He had the usual spread of food and drink before him.

"Kerak, where are Taizo and Sokka?" she asked.

"They're with the twins," Kerak replied offhandedly.

"Great, this is not what I need," Inara groaned.

Kerak did not seem too interested into going to check in on Taizo and Sokka. He was completely devoted to his food and drink. Inara rolled her eyes at him and closed the doors. She passed several maids carrying portions of the laundry through the ship as she made her way to Kyung Mi and Mi Kyong's room.

"Those twins will be the end of me," she muttered as she reached the door.

"Oh my gosh!" she heard Sokka scream from the other side of the door.

Inara paused with her hand levitated over the door knob at the scream. Several more grunts and groans resonated from the other side of the door.

"Right there," she heard Taizo moan loudly.

Inara crossed her arms for a moment and continued to listen.

"How are you doing that?" Sokka nearly shrieked.

At that comment, Inara had enough. She rubbed her face with her hands and then threw the door opened. As she suspected, she saw Taizo and Sokka face down on two tables with white sheets over their bums. They each had a twin standing on each of their backs. Taizo looked completely relaxed as Kyung Mi dug her heal into his back while Sokka clinched the table for dear life.

"Mi Kyong, can't you tell that he is obviously in pain?" Inara asked.

"But he is so tense here," Mi Kyong replied.

"Come on, get off of him," Inara insisted. "He has a virgin back."

Mi Kyong gave Inara a disappointed look but she gingerly climbed down off of Sokka's back. Sokka did not move for a moment. He let out a long groan and released the table from his death grip.

"Are you alright?" Inara asked coming up to him.

"They stripped me down and threw me on the table to be tortured," Sokka moaned. "I can't feel my toes."

"Come on, let's get up. Once you start moving around you'll start feeling better."

"Turn around," Sokka instructed her.

"What?" Inara asked.

"Turn around," he said. "When I said they stripped me down, they took everything."

Inara glanced over at Mi Kyong and she only shrugged. "They were dirty. We sent all of their clothes to the launders."

Inara rolled her eyes and turned around. She heard the rustle of the sheet as Sokka forced himself up and wrapped the sheet around himself.

"Alright," she heard him say.

Inara turned around and held in a laugh. He had the sheet wrapped around his waist and it fell all the way to his ankles in an almost elegant drape. His hair was a complete mess

"Come on, you need to soak in a hot bath," Inara decided and draped Sokka's arm over her shoulder. "I was going there myself."

"Wimp," Taizo grunted from his table.

"Ladies, enjoy," Inara said gesturing to Taizo.

Inara led Sokka out of the torture room and closed the door. A maid was standing outside the door and let out a small giggle when she saw Sokka's outfit.

"I hate this place," Sokka groaned.

"Would you rather be at Kaizen's?" Inara asked as they started to walk towards the baths.

"At least he would have offered a quick death," Sokka said. "That evil twin was about to crush my spine one vertebrae at a time."

"Well, saying evil twin implies that the other one is the good one," Inara pointed out in humor.

"You have a point," Sokka agreed. "They are both demons."

"Well, you can forget about them as you soak in a hot bath," Inara said in an unusually comforting tone.

They reached the baths with the scent of perfumes wafting in the air. Inara grabbed a spare pair of gray trunks off of a shelf. She shoved Sokka into a changing room with the trunks. When he came out, Inara realized that she had grabbed a pair two sizes too large.

"This is not helping my moral," Sokka said.

"Just get in one of the tubs," Inara giggled.

Sokka was led to a ready bath by a maid. She helped him in and then poured some oils into it. Inara excused the maid. She tied an apron around her waist and took a brush from the shelf. She scrubbed Sokka's back for him until he started to fall under the relaxing spell of the scented oils.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Mmm," Sokka hummed.

"I take that as better," Inara said looking down on him with a smile. "I'm going back to the ship. Can you handle yourself here?"

"I thought you were going to take a bath," Sokka said still in the oils' trance.

"The laundry will take awhile. I might as well let Genji and Doc come over for awhile."

"Ok," Sokka sighed as he surrendered to the bath.

Inara left the brush on the side of the tub and threw the apron onto the floor. She smiled to herself as she walked through the ship. She briefly dropped in and told Kerak of the new arrangements and to let him know that he was in charge of everyone on the Floating Lotus. He did not seem too pleased but she could care less. She left him with his mouth twisting into a frown and reminded Hibiki of Taizo paying for the laundry. Hibiki looked quite pleased to be collecting from Taizo.

She then crossed over to her own ship. She found Genji and Nayen lounging in the wheel house. They looked quite cozy together. Genji sat on the bench with his feet resting in a chair. Nayen's head rest in his lap as she lay out on the bench. They were both reading and did notice Inara until she cleared her throat.

"Captain," Nayen gasped jumping to her feet.

Genji was slower to rise to his feet than Nayen. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I thought that you two might enjoy going over to the Floating Lotus. The laundry is going to take some time."

"That was a lot of laundry," Genji concurred. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Inara smiled. "Oh, just be aware that the twins aren't being too forgiving on the backs today."

"We'll keep that in mind," Nayen replied.

"Kerak is eating, Taizo is with the twins, and Sokka is in a bath," Inara informed them. "Have fun and don't cause me any trouble."

They nodded and left in a hurry before Inara could change her mind. She watched them from the wheel house cross from the Empress to the Floating Lotus from the wheel house. Once they were past Hibiki, Inara went over to a small writing desk against the wall. She pulled out a piece of parchment, brush, and ink. She scrawled a few lines onto. She rolled it into a small case and placed a blank seal on it.

Towards the stern of the ship, they kept a few messenger hawks. Inara picked one and put the message in its canister and fed it a small rodent as a goodwill offering.

"I need you to go to find our friend," she said to the hawk in a motherly tone. "Can you do that for me?"

The hawk made no reply as usual. He looked back at her and flew away.


	8. Chapter 8

Back from vacation. Please apply the usual disclaimers.

**Chapter 8**

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

Inara tilted her head in an uneasy gesture as she stood to his right. "Pirates…a possible rival…" she ventured.

"But that much destruction," he pointed out.

They looked at a ship that was left adrift in the middle of the ocean. The ship was about the same size as the Empress but appeared to be armed for either defense or attack. There were scorch marks like a large fire had engulfed the ship along with significant damage to the hull. It was obvious that this was not a small incident. This ship was never meant to sail again.

"It looks like the same make and model as yours," Sokka guessed.

Inara inspected it a bit more closely. "I think it's newer."

Kerak approached them. "Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not," Sokka replied.

"Captain, do you want to board the ship for inspection?" Kerak asked.

"I imagine we should go see if there is anyone left alive," she decided. "It's the least we could do."

"Who is going with you?" Kerak asked.

"I'll take Sokka and Taizo."

"Captain," they heard Taizo's voice from the wheel house. "I see blue sails. I think it's the New Moon."

"Damn," Inara cursed.

Kerak let out a small sigh. "I guess you want Taizo to stay here and possibly take Nayen with you."

"Yes," Inara groaned.

"The New Moon," Sokka muttered aloud. "Is that Captain Kenduk's ship of the Northern Tribe?"

"Unfortunately it is," Inara responded. "Do you know him?"

"He comes to the Southern Tribe every year to trade furs," Sokka answered. He noticed the cool looks on Inara and Kerak's faces and he felt a bit of power for once. "We like him alright at home. He brings in good furs and he pays good money for whatever awe have to trade."

"I'm glad someone likes him," Inara retorted. "Kerak go get Doc so we can get aboard that ship before Kenduk can."

Kerak moved away but Nayen was already coming out from below deck. Sokka saw that she had her bag in anticipation of being sent to the other ship. Kerak intercepted her and Sokka saw a large knife in his hand with its own belt. She looked hesitantly at it but Kerak forced it into her hand before he went on up into the wheel house.

"How do you know Kenduk?" Sokka asked Inara as Nayen approached.

"I've had a few bouts with him over the years. He cheated me out of a lucrative deal two years back."

"So I'm guessing you are not his biggest fan," Sokka guessed hoping that they detested him for his own enjoyment.

"No one really is," Nayen bit at him and his heart leapt in joy. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yup, let's get over there."

Taizo came down from the wheel house with a bit of irritation that he was relegated to stay on the ship. He noisily pushed the gangplank over to the other ship so that they could cross. There was even a small glare at Inara as she passed. Sokka thought it was a bit melodramatic but he held his tongue.

They carefully crossed the gangplank onto the ship. Taizo was forced to pull the gangplank back since the other ship was not stable. They could easily lose their gangplank if they were not careful but unfortunately it left them little alternatives on how to get back onto the Empress if there was a need to cross quickly.

Once the gangplank was completely withdrawn back onto the Empress, Inara turned to Nayen and Sokka. "Let's go."

The deck was completely devoid of life. There were the obvious signs of battle all over the deck. They moved carefully through the debris.

"Watch your step," Inara warned them. "There might be weak spots where you can fall through."

Sokka looked down at the deck. He jumped back when a small explosion sent flames burning through the deck right in front of him. His ears rang and he prayed that he still had his eyebrows. Inara quickly raced over and bent the flames down decreasing their size until all they could hear was a soft sizzle.

"Are you alright?" Nayen asked rushing towards him.

"Please tell me I'm not missing an eyebrow," Sokka pleaded rubbing his face.

Nayen's look of worry quickly fell into bland annoyance. "Yes, you still have two eyebrows."

Sokka let out a long breath of relief. "So, besides the weak spots, we also have to worry about random explosions and possible sudden death."

"It's just another day in the office," Inara drawled. "Let's head below deck. There's no one up here."

Sokka pulled Nayen behind him as they descended the stairs.

"Keep your hand on your knife," he told her.

He had his sword at the ready and Inara had both of her swords out. Their footsteps echoed loudly through the silent ship. Sokka sniffed the air and immediately regretted it. A crippling odor burned the inside of his nose. His eyes began to water and then he noticed that Inara seemed to have hit a wall.

"What in the world is that?" Sokka demanded holding his hand over his face.

"Doc, hand them out," Inara immediately said. "Only one thing can smell that bad."

Nayen handed out masks to put over their nose and mouths. Sokka sheathed his sword to tie his around his head. The masks helped some but he could still taste the stench in his mouth.

"This ship must have been here longer than we thought," Nayen said.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Bodies," Inara stated. "You're smelling rotting bodies."

"Bodies?" Sokka gasped as Inara started to press on. "As in dead bodies?"

"It is kind of hard to rot while one is still living," Nayen remarked.

Sokka closed his mouth at that point. He was feeling foolish once again but it also helped keep the taste out of his mouth. They slowly made their way through the ship. All of the corridors were empty. There was no sign of any bodies. It was strange and haunting. There were obviously bodies somewhere in the ship but they could not find them.

Sokka let out an uncomfortable cough from the smell and the lack of fortitude to want to be amongst the dead in their present situation. "Well, I'll say that there is no on home. Let's get out."

"Captain, I have to admit that for once I am siding with him. How much longer will we be here?" Nayen asked.

"We have to find out what happened," Inara said.

"Look, we have already covered the point that there is no one left alive. Even if we do find the bodies, what do you plan on doing with them? I'm a doctor, not a mortician."

"You are whatever I say you are," Inara returned.

"That might work on Taizo but it doesn't work on me."

"Wait," Inara hissed. "Look."

Sokka and Nayen peered around Inara. They saw a door that had three padded locks on it with barred windows. There was also dried blood splattered on the floor and the deathly odor seemed to be the strongest at this point. And strangely, there were a set of keys hanging on a solitary nail on the wall. It was almost beckoning them to come and open the door.

"Please don't," Nayen pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm with her," Sokka agreed.

Inara did not listen. Sokka's stomach turned over a dozen times as she quietly walked up to the keys. She slowly removed the keys from the nail and slid one of the keys into the first lock. She turned the key and the click of the lock pierced Sokka's ears. Then she went to the second lock. The key went in and Sokka's heart raced as she began to turn the key. Nothing happened; it was the wrong key. Inara then tried the other key and Sokka nearly cried when it worked and the second lock unlocked easily. When she went to the third lock, he turned his head. He couldn't watch. All he heard was the familiar click and then the slow, stomach churning grinding noise of the door opening.

"The spirits have mercy on them," Nayen gasped.

Sokka willed himself to turn around. His body turned but his heart kept his eyes closed. His hears heard Inara and Nayen's footsteps as they walked away. His mind yelled at him to look. He had to look. There was some kind of dark truth that he had to know for some unknown reason. So, his eyes slowly opened and his heart nearly stopped.

"How could the spirits let this happen?" he breathed.

Sokka slowly walked into the vast open room. There were shackles hanging from the walls and attached to the floor. The shackles barely registered with him. All he saw were the bodies hanging along the walls from the chains. He smelled the blood and the rot of death.

"It's a slave ship," Inara said darkly.

"Are these the slaves?" Sokka asked.

Inara shook her head as she carefully walked amongst the carnage. "These are the sailors."

Nayen had what appeared to be a registry in her hand. "It looks like they had just made a drop off about two weeks ago. They probably haven't had a chance for another run."

Sokka looked around at all of the bodies. It appeared that each man had been killed by the sword but he could not look closer to distinguish how the final blow was performed. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run up on deck and leap back onto the Empress.

"Who could have done this?" he asked.

"Dragons!" someone yelled manically. "Dragons!"

Inara and Sokka drew their swords. Sokka ran over to Nayen to stand in any attacker's way. They scanned the dark dungeon for the source of the screams.

"Dragons…dragons…dragons!" they heard the voice continue to scream.

They stood still and waited. They could hear someone dart about the tomb. Inara levitated a flame over her hand and they caught a glimpse of a white face which then quickly disappeared. Nayen walked over to the wall and pulled a torch from its place. Inara lit it and they went after whoever was left alive.

"Sir, are you there?" Nayen called out into the dark.

"Dragons, dragons," they heard him whimper.

They followed his pitiful calls. In the corner of the cargo bay, they found a man huddled against the wall. His hair was dirty and in disarray. Nayen approached him but he withdrew. He jerked and flinched like a mad man.

"We need to get him above deck so I can properly examine him," Nayen said.

Sokka was more than happy to leave. He sheathed his sword and picked up the scared man and put him over his shoulders. Sokka was not going to wait for Inara to contradict them and so he marched straight towards the light. There was fresh air and sunshine waiting for him. He would carry the man 1,000 miles if he had to.

The door that led to the deck had partially fallen closed. He kicked the door opened and squinted in the sunlight. He found a spot that seemed descent enough to put the man down and then moved out of the way for Nayen to come treat him.

"Dragons, it was the dragons," the man kept muttering.

"You're safe now," Sokka said.

"Demons attacked this man," Nayen breathed.

"What?" Sokka asked with Inara rushing towards them.

"His eyes, they've been burned out," Nayen answered.

Sokka looked into the man's blank eyes. Nayen was right. The man had been blinded. They could see the burn marks across his face where a hot iron had been applied.

"The Blue Dragon," Inara muttered.

Sokka turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The Blue Dragon attacked this ship," she said. "The Blue Dragon is known to leave one member of the crew alive but blinded. I'm willing to bet that he was the captain."

"This is the work of the Three Dragons?" Sokka asked still trying to put all of the pieces together.

"This is retribution for the slave trade," Inara said. "A slave trading pirate who went by Black Beard was attacked five years ago. They say it was the first attack. His entire crew was killed and Black Beard left to die with his own gold melted and poured down his throat." Inara's speech was rapid and staccato. "It is believed that was the Red Dragon. There was a pirate named Yaku, he attacked and destroyed a floating Hana House. His ship was then attacked. They found him and his crew drowned in a large cage being dragged by the ship that was left adrift. That would be the Green Dragon."

"That was unnecessary, cruel, and unusual," Sokka nearly shouted while he pointed to the blinded captain.

"And what is the slave trade? If you ask me, he got what was coming to him."

"This is not for three rogue pirates to decide on their own," Sokka said frantically. "Remember Kerak; he was afraid that they would come after you because of Azula. This is what could happen to you and your crew."

"This is far from slavery and attacking defenseless women. And if they decide it is my time, then let them come," Inara spat.

"Ahoy there!" they heard someone yell interrupting their argument.

Inara rolled her eyes and clinched her fists. Sokka looked over and saw Kenduk wearing his arrogant smile. He bent a large wave that carried him and some members of his crew from the New Moon over to the beaten ship.

"Captain Kenduk," Sokka called out forcing a pleasant tone. "It's good to see you again."

"Sokka is that really you?" he asked as he walked over towards them. He squinted at Sokka for a moment and his smile broadened. "The spirits do have a sense of humor. Never in my lifetime would I think that you would take up the esteemed company of Captain Inara."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Inara said. She then looked past Kenduk to the motley set of people he had brought aboard. "Aika, Kagado," she greeted them shortly.

Sokka recognized Aika. She always accompanied Kenduk to the Southern Water Tribe. She was a young healer who he had married several years back. She was quiet and astute. Her rather more passive personality had caused Katara some irritation in the past.

Kagado was someone Sokka had never seen before. He looked nothing of a tribesman like Kenduk and the rest of the crew that Sokka had met in the past. He looked like a businessman instead. He wore blue robes but they were not cut in the traditional sense of the tribes. It was more of a jacket than the robes and there was a Kaizen-like air about him.

"It's good to see you again," Aika said pleasantly.

"Yes, good day to you too," Kagado lazily replied.

"So, what do we have here?" Kenduk immediately asked stepping closer to Nayen.

Nayen threw an irritated look over her shoulder at Kenduk. "He appears to be severly dehydrated, malnourished, and he has been blinded. It's a fine bit of work," she said in dark sarcasm.

"Indeed," Kagado muttered. "I'd say it was the Blue Dragon if you ask me."

"No one did," Inara curtly stated.

"But Kagado is right," Aika said softly. "Here, let me help," she said to Nayen and gently pushed her away. "I can do nothing about the eyes but I can give him some comfort."

"If this is a slave ship, the only comfort he deserves if the grave," Kagado said.

Sokka's ears burned to hear a member of Kenduk's crew utter such words. He walked over towards Kagado and took a good look into his blue eyes. Unfortunately, they were blank and unreadable.

"Well, if you like, we can take him to the nearest village," Kenduk suggested. "Aika can do what she can for him. In fact, Kagado, Aika, why don't you go ahead and take him back to the New Moon. I want to have a bit of alone time with Sokka and Inara. It has been awhile since I have seen either of them."

"Great!" Sokka said.

"Oh joy," Inara groaned to Sokka's small delight.

Before she could officially object, Kenduk formed an ice bridge between the ship and the Empress. Aika and Kagado were already headed back to the New Moon as Kenduk grandly gestured for Inara to go ahead and cross to the Empress. She reluctantly went ahead and crossed being followed by everyone else.

When Kenduk set foot on the Empress, it was like a silent alarm had gone off throughout the ship. Kerak and Taizo rushed down from the wheel house and Genji immediately appeared from below deck. Their eyes were wide with dismay and fury.

"Are you mad?" Kerak demanded.

"Not now," Inara replied.

"Why is he even near the ship?" Genji asked.

"Not now," Inara repeated through gritted teeth.

"Can I hurt him?"

"Not now!" she yelled and took in three deep breaths. "Go back to your stations or whatever you were doing. If you want to know what is going on just ask Doc. You two…my quarters."

Sokka and Kenduk did not argue. Sokka led the way quickly through the ship to Inara's rooms. They walked swiftly and quietly. It was like they were trying to evade her as they could clearly hear her heels hitting the floor. Sokka reached her quarters and threw the door opened to let Kenduk in. However, he felt it would be in his best interest to not slam the door closed on Inara's face.

Inara walked in with the fury of the ages in her eyes. She glared at Kenduk and then at Sokka. "Beer?" she asked tersely.

"What kind?" Kenduk asked pleasantly.

"Asahi."

Kenduk's eyes lit up. "Of course."

Inara had a large jug of beer in her cabinet. She poured three cups of beer and sat them down on the table that they sat around. She took a chair and leaned back as Sokka and Kenduk shared a settee.

"So, Sokka, what brings you out here?" Kenduk asked.

"You know me," Sokka answered. "I'm always trying to broaden my horizons. I wanted to see the world in a whole new light."

Kenduk chuckled at that. "Well, you will definitely get that with this lady."

Inara raised her cup at the mocking compliment.

"Has she taken you to a Hana House yet?" Kenduk asked.

"We ran into the Floating Lotus not too long ago," Sokka answered.

"I guessed that much with the freshness of this beer. Inara, do you have a spare barrel I could possibly purchase from you?"

"No," she lied.

"You bought two," Sokka blurted out and received a swift kick from Inara.

Kenduk laughed at the display.

"You two don't mind me," she said. "I'm just here for the beer."

"Well, then how's your sister?" Kenduk asked Sokka taking Inara's advice.

"She hates you as usual."

"And your father?"

"He tolerates you as usual."

"Excellent," Kenduk said. "You know, my offer is still on the table."

"Let me see, I'll be under your command and skirting responsibility and duty," Sokka summed up. "No, I don't think I'll join your little crew. I have enough adventure with the tiger-seals. Besides, I think working for you would be a bit of a downgrade from what I've already done with my life."

Kenduk, as usual, did not take any offense to these words. Katara had said much more stinging words to him and he never flinched at them.

"I didn't want to mention this before," Kenduk began, "but I heard a bit of hearsay that said that the Empress has been contracted to bring in Princess Azula."

"And where did you hear that?" Inara asked but did not sound concerned.

"My usual sources," Kenduk replied.

"Well, it seems that everyone in the world knows. But I guess it doesn't matter since Azula knows too."

"That explains your presence here," Kenduk said to Sokka. "You do love a bit of adventure in your life."

"I just can't sit still," Sokka remarked.

"Then in exchange for that barrel of beer, I do have a bit of information that might be of some use to you."

Sokka looked at Inara and tried to imply to give up the beer. She had a resistant look on her face but she finally nodded.

"I knew you would give up the beer eventually," Kenduk smiled. "But I hear that there is some strange activity in the mountains around the Northern Air Temple."

"As in Azula activity or unknown activity?" Inara inquired.

"Unknown," Kenduk replied.

"Then I do not think that information is worthy of my beer," Inara responded.

"We had a deal," Kenduk reminded her dropping his playful mood.

"Deals tend to not mean much to you in the first place," she reminded him.

Kenduk shook his head. "Is this about the silk? That was years ago."

"Along with a whole list of grievances," Inara snapped. "Sokka, escort him off of the ship and don't think of giving him the beer."

Sokka looked to his right at Inara and then to his left at Kenduk. Loyalty begged him to side with a fellow tribesman even though he was from the north. However, caution made him lean towards siding with Inara considering it was her ship he was sleeping in. So, listening to caution, Sokka stood up and pulled Kenduk up by the arm.

"Sorry captain, but I kind of want to make it through this alive," Sokka said.

Kenduk glanced past Sokka towards Inara. "I completely understand.

Sokka then led Kenduk through the ship and up onto the deck. Kerak and Taizo were in the wheel house glaring down on them. Sokka hurried Kenduk towards the New Moon to avoid any other kind of confrontation.

"I can't believe she's kicking you off of the Empress because of beer."

"Well, there's that silk deal from a few years ago. I also kidnapped Kerak for a few days, stole her anchor, spread some scandalous rumors about her, and changed the name of her ship from the Empress to The…well let's just say it shouldn't be repeated."

Sokka looked at him in disbelief. "And you're still alive?"

Kenduk chuckled in good humor. "Every time I see the Empress at sea I marvel about that too. She has a soft spot for me or she just doesn't think I'm worth her time."

"I'd say the latter."

"That is quite possible," Kenduk agreed. "However, as one Water Tribesman to another," he said dropping his voice to a low rumble, "I must say that your part in this little scheme is somewhat damning for you and your tribe if this all goes south, pardon the expression."

"With or without my involvement my tribe is still in danger," Sokka said. "We stood by Aang during the war and she will not forget it."

Kenduk thought about it for a moment and casually shrugged. "You are probably right on that. Do try to stay out of trouble and keep your head. You're mainly the reason why I can keep my little business venture in the south. I would hate for that profit margin to go cold."

"Well, I'm glad to always be of help in financing your schemes," Sokka remarked as he tried to keep pace with Kenduk's changing tones. "Where are you headed to now?"

"We're heading back around north," Kenduk replied.

He then jumped over the railing of the ship and plummeted towards the water. Sokka rushed over to watch as a water spout caught him and then flattened into a piece of ice.

"You know me," Kenduk called up. "I can't stay put for too long. Follow my lead, marry that girl or yours and travel for a while."

"Yeah, you're exactly who I should be taking advice from."

Kenduk laughed at his statement and then sped away on his sheet of ice towards the New Moon. Sokka watched for awhile and then walked away back below deck.


	9. Chapter 9

Apply the usual disclaimers please and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

The air was cool and crisp now that Aang was in the mountains. He and Appa flew over the mountain peaks heading towards the Northern Air Temple. Appa seemed to be much more at home now that they were near the temple. The bison flew with a bit or whimsy and Aang could have sword he heard small grunts of content.

As they approached, he could see the silhouettes of several gliders looping in the sky. As always, there were small puffs of smoke coming from the temple due to the Mechanist's works. They looked so happy and peaceful in their mountain hideaway. It was so hard for people to reach them and they could almost entirely ignore the world.

Forgetting for a moment that he had grim news, Aang slapped the reigns. "Let's go join them," he said to Appa.

Appa sped up his pace and raced towards the gliders. There were faint yells on the wind. People had noticed them and were waving for them to join. This only encouraged Aang and Appa to go faster.

"Hi!" Aang yelled to them. "We're…whoa!"

Appa had been caught broadside by a large gust of wind. The bison rolled wildly in the sky with Aang holding on tightly to the reigns. Aang saw ground, sky, ground, and then finally sky again. He dangled under Appa's chin by the reigns and a bit of Appa's drool dripped onto his bald head.

"Ah Appa, yuck, we've got to have a talk about this later," Aang complained.

Appa seemed to not care. He continued towards the temple with Aang kicking his feet frantically trying to swing back onto of Appa's head.

"Avatar Aang, that's a new technique I have never seen before," someone said as they flew their glider up next to Appa.

"Yeah, you'll have to teach us that one sometime," someone else said.

Aang rolled his eyes. He kicked up a gust of wind that blew him back onto Appa's head. The bit of drool that Appa had dripped onto Aang's head then slid down between his eyes and onto the tip of his nose. Aang groaned and wiped it off.

"Bison drool, yummy," the peanut gallery jested.

"Is the Mechanist in?" Aang asked to avoid anymore embarrassing conversation.

"Yeah, he's tinkering away in his workshop. Just to warn you, he's burned off his eyebrows again," the first one said.

"And they were just beginning to grow in evenly," the second one commented.

"I don't think I've ever seen him with a full set of eyebrows," Aang muttered. "Thank you. I'll just let myself in."

"Suit yourself," they said together and flew away.

Aang glanced over his shoulder as the two gliders tossed and dipped in the sky. He shook his head at how carefree they could be.

"If only life could be that simple for us," Aang muttered to Appa.

Appa did not reply to which Aang was grateful for. They continued towards the temple where they could here the clangs and pings of the gears that the Mechanist had put into place. People waved at them from the ledges and balconies as they flew by. This was so much more relaxed and pure than the Fire Nation and even Omashu.

Aang steered Appa towards a large landing area that they used for the gliders. As soon as Appa's feet touched the ground, several of the children rushed towards Appa and buried their faces into his soft fur. Appa seemed to thoroughly enjoy the attention especially when the children started to comb through his fur with their fingers.

Aang hopped down from Appa. He smiled as he watched the children coax Appa over on his back so they could jump on his stomach. Appa's legs were sprawled everywhere as the children played on his belly.

"Well, I guess you found something to do," Aang said to Appa.

There was a low grunt from Appa. Aang watched Appa and the children for a little longer. The mothers were starting to congregate around him and so he started to move away. He moved through the bustling corridors of the old temple. Several people passed him and bobbed small bows to him. He had taken to visiting the temple whenever he could. Since it was a temple, it felt like home. And since it was inhabited, it wasn't so lonely.

He came to the great doors of the old sanctuary. There was no one around probably due to the inherent danger of the Mechanist's line of work. Aang looked up at the great doors and listened to the loud tinkering on the other side. The door was cracked and Aang guessed it was for an easy escape in case something went awry. Aang pushed the door opened and stepped in.

"Hello," he called out as a greeting and as an announcement to not let anything fly in his general direction.

Aang looked around the sanctuary and saw no sign of the Mechanist. There were the usual assortment of equipment, tools, and widgets. Some machinery and a boiler were left running. There were a few unfinished projects as well as several unfinished bowls of noodles. The noodles had solidified and not even Sokka would eat them now.

"Hello!" Aang called out louder.

"Aang, is that you?" he heard a faint voice call out from above his head.

Aang looked up at the ceiling. He scanned the ceiling for several seconds until he saw something strange up against it. Aang shook his head when he realized what he was seeing. It was the Mechanist who had somehow crawled up onto the ceiling and he was now waving at him.

"It is you!" the Mechanist said. "How are you doing?"

"Uh...fine I guess," Aang replied. "Can you come down? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, just give me a minute. These things don't quite work as they…AHHH!"

The Mechanist suddenly began to hurdle towards the ground. He screamed and frantically flapped his arms as he free fell from the ceiling. Aang immediately bent a gust of air to cushion his fall. The air current carried him down to the ground and plopped him firmly on his behind.

Aang rushed over towards the Mechanist. He slowly rose to his feet rubbing his sore behind. The Mechanist let out a small groan as he stood bent over his feet. He arched his back and rapid popping noises came from it. Aang's face construed into a strange expression as the Mechanist popped his shoulders, neck, and then finally his nose. The Mechanist then let out a satisfied groan.

"That's better," he sighed.

"Glad of it," Aang muttered. "What were you doing up there?"

"I was testing a device that allows me to crawl up a wall and across the ceiling like Earthbenders can."

"Why?"

The Mechanist shrugged. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time. My people can fly like Airbenders so why not scale walls like an Earthbender."

"What's next?" Aang asked. "Will you have some thing that shoots fire?"

"Someone has already beaten me to that," the Mechanist muttered.

The Mechanist took a seat on a stool next to his work table. He mindless started to rearrange things that Aang was sure he would be able to find later on.

"So, what did you say you needed to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well," Aang began, "I'm not sure if you have heard of what happened in the Fire Nation yet."

"We don't get a lot of news up here."

"I don't know how to say this then but I guess there is no point in dancing around it. Princes Azula has escaped from the mental institution that Zuko placed her in and of course she tried to kill him. Now she's running loose out there somewhere."

The Mechanist looked at Aang with a bit of confusion. His eyes were wide and slightly glazed over.

"Really," he finally said in a drawn out fashion.

"Yeah," Aang replied.

"Well, I guess that she will do whatever she is going to do," the Mechanist pointed out calmly.

Aang paused and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You don't sound too concerned about this."

The Mechanist casually shrugged. "The Earth Kingdom has survived the obsessions of Fire Lord Sozin, the ruthlessness of Fire Lord Azulon, the fortitude of Prince Iroh, and the cruelty of Fire Lord Ozai. Please don't take it the wrong way but we survived 100 years without you. One princess will not make the difference that you think."

"This princess was proclaimed Fire Lord by her father before he set out to scorch the Earth Kingdom," Aang remind him. "And there are powerful men who will follow her."

"Those men are probably broken from the lack of war and will follow whoever will fill their treasuries. But if she does come, there is nothing you or I can do to stop her."

"Well, maybe you but I can try to stop her."

"Is that what you are doing?"

Aang opened his mouth to respond but promptly closed it. The Mechanist meant nothing of it but the truth burned through him to the core.

"Sokka is out looking for her," Aang decided to say.

"Well, I feel much better knowing it's Sokka than some random mercenary," the Mechanist chuckled in good humor.

Aang bit is lip at the Mechanist's comment. "I'm trying to prevent everyone from going to war again."

"That is a noble task. The Avatar's duty is to keep the world in balance, not to act as a mercenary for hire."

"I wouldn't be for hire," Aang said. "The Fire Lord is my friend. I do whatever I have to in order to protect my family."

The Mechanist nodded as he surprisingly neatly stacked some papers on his work table. "I did the same thing years ago during the war. I created the very device that led to the capture of the invasion force. Good intention," he shrugged, "yes, the best decision ever made, probably not."

"Are you saying that as the Avatar that it is probably best that I do not get too involved in this?" Aang asked.

The Mechanist let out a short laugh. "I am just a humble inventor. I am no one to advise you on such things."

"You are the leader of everyone living in this temple. You brought them from devastation to safety. I respect you as I respect a Lord, Chief, or King."

"Now you flatter me too much," he muttered.

They were quiet for awhile. The Mechanist filled in the silence with the ruffle of papers and the small clangs of odd objects being moved about. Aang contributed to the quiet noise by drumming his fingers on the table. They were both avoiding speaking of what was inevitable.

"What happens if they don't catch her in time?" the Mechanist finally asked.

Aang sighed. "I don't know. I'm not sure if this is about finishing what Sozin started or just the same vendetta that she and Zuko always had."

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"Have you noticed anything strange going on around here? Any strange movements of people?"

The Mechanist paused and stared down at the table. "There have been strange occurrences but I do not know if they related to the princess."

"What kind of strange occurrence?"

The Mechanist continued in a slow but steady tone. "There are many who believe these mountains are haunted by the ghosts of your people. At first, everything could be explained when we first found the temple. There were damaged sections of the temple that could explain loud crashes. The pipes that I installed were not as reliable in the beginning and so they explained the drafts. Lately, there have been strange happenings that I cannot explain."

Aang furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

He dropped his voice to a low rumble. "I believe I am the only one to have seen this. If there are any others, they have not spoken of it to anyone. One night, when I was adjusting a pipe, I could have sworn that I saw someone perched on a nearby cliff. He was crouched and staring down at me."

"What did he look like?" Aang quickly asked.

"I don't know. It was dark and his face was covered."

"Did he bend earth or fire?"

"No, he did nothing but stared." The Mechanist stopped and took in a breath. "My footing slipped. I looked down for a second and when I looked up, he was gone."

Aang quickly recalled the stealth and agility Zuko displayed while he was disguised as the Blue Spirit. If the Crowned Prince was trained in such tactics, then anyone in the military could be tapped for such training too. The mountains could be crawling with Azula's scouts. He could not think of why they would be interested into the Northern Temple though.

"Is there anything else?" Aang asked.

The Mechanist shook his head. "I'm afraid that is all I have to offer."

"Ok," Aang replied. "You should warn the rest of your people and set up guards around the temple. I do not think she will attack the temple but let's not take any chances."

"I agree."

"I guess I should continue to the Northern Tribe," Aang said and held out his hand. "I hope to see you once this is over."

The Mechanist smiled and took Aang's hand. "I'm sure you will be here again."

Aang and the Mechanist exchanged quick bows before Aang turned on his heel to leave. He walked briskly through the temple with determination. Balance was his responsibility. Did Azula threaten the balance of the world? Surely she did since she would upset the peace that was still being nurtured. Then there was the question on how much he should intercede on behalf of the leaders of the world.

Kyoshi had acted to prevent Chin the Conqueror from conquering the entire continent of the Earth Kingdom. She created Kyoshi Island and it ultimately cost Chin his life. But there was the uprising in Ba Sing Se. Kyoshi refused to put down the peasants for the Earth King. The compromise that they had brokered resulted in the Dai Li and Aang did not wish to remember them.

Avatar Roku did not act strongly enough against his old friend, Fire Lord Sozin. The world suffered for 100 years and Aang is apparently still picking up the pieces. Is this Chin he is battling or is this a matter for the Fire Lord? Zuko seemed to believe that it was his own problem. Captain Inara was commissioned to handle the situation and Aang was playing diplomat and politician.

Aang found Appa relaxing in the warm sun. The children had apparently found something more interesting to occupy themselves and left the bison in peace. Aang rubbed Appa's nose before he jumped onto his back.

Aang said, "Yip yip," and Appa lifted off the ground and flew away. They passed several gliders. The people enthusiastically waved at them as they passed. Aang waved back still struggling with his roll as the Avatar.

Instead of heading immediately north, Aang steered Appa into the mountains. He had to think. He had to relax. Katara was not there to talk to and seek counsel with. Appa was his longest standing friend but he could not get much advice from a bison.

Appa gleefully weaved around rock formations and flew through different passes as Aang's thought processes failed to come to a logical answer. Aang was not even steering. He just let Appa fly freely through the passes. He was too wrapped up in the case of Azula. Everyone knew she would want revenge against Zuko. She had been allowed to touch the throne and then had it ripped from her along with her sanity. If she is partially sane, or at least lucid, that must have left a bitter taste in her mouth. But did she want Zuko or the world?

The glare of the sun caused Aang to actually pay attention to where they were going. He quickly yanked on the reigns to stop Appa. He looked around. They were some place he did not fully recognize. They were surrounded by mountains in almost a perfect circle. It was almost like a strange canyon or valley.

Aang's ear twinged at the sound of falling rocks. Aang jerked his head to his left. He saw a few rocks slide down the face of a mountain but he thought he saw something else. Then something else caught his eye to his right. Aang stared all around him wondering what was happening in these mountains. Were there truly ghosts or possible spies?

Then Aang heard a faint laughter. Laughter, it couldn't be. He slowly turned Appa to look behind him. Perched on the cliff, he thought he saw a young girl. She was dressed in a red robe and she beamed at Aang. Aang smiled as a cold gust of wind chilled him to the bone. It seemed to carry a voice a word on it. "No," in a very faint whisper or was it "Go." He could not tell.

Another rock fell from its place. Aang's eyes shifted for a second but he immediately drew them back to the girl but she was gone. A girl could not disappear as quickly as a trained soldier or spy. Aang flew over to the cliff where the girl once stood. There was nothing there. There was no way for her to escape or hide. Was she a ghost?

Appa seemed to be realizing that something wasn't right. He started to move back from the cliff. He tried to fly out of the canyon. Aang pulled on the reigns fighting the bison's will to leave. The canyon was becoming colder and colder by the second. The wind tore through Aang's clothes and Appa's fur.

There was another rock slide behind them. Aang turned Appa to face it. It was much larger than the ones before. Rocks shifted and moved and Aang saw something orange and yellow beneath the rocks. Against Appa's better judgment, Aang forced him towards the cliff side. He had to see what was beneath the rocks. Slowly, Appa flew towards the cliff. Aang strained his eyes to see. At first, all he could make out was the orange and the yellow. Aang then could make out the beads of a master.

Appa suddenly reared up and darted straight up into the sky. Aang held on tightly to the reigns as Appa fled into the sky and then towards the north. Aang had already seen it though. It was a sight that he had never wanted to see again. The image of Monk Gyatso, his old friend and mentor, as a lifeless skeleton swam in his mind. He never wanted to see another Air Nomad like that. He never wanted to go back to the Southern Temple because he knew that Gyatso was still there.

Aang did not react tearfully. He steadied Appa and steered him towards the Northern Tribe and stared blankly ahead. He felt hollow inside as he tried to forget about what he had seen but knowing he never would.

***

"That is unacceptable!" Mai yelled at a young guard.

Iroh watched the young man. The guard was accustomed to his superiors but he had never met the fury of a noblewoman before. Mai did not sit on the throne of the Fire Lord nor did the hold the title of the Fire Lady yet. However, everyone in the court respected her for her position at Zuko's side.

"There is no reason for that volume of ships to be passing by the Boiling Rock in that vicinity," Mai continued to berate the guard. "Edo's ships and others have been using that route for what reason?"

"I apologize milady but I am unable to answer that question."

"Is my uncle incompetent or just that lazy?" Mai demanded. "For months he has been monitoring such movements and never once sends a message to the palace. And then after the Fire Lord is attacked, he sends you to report this to me."

Mai put a very mean emphasis on "you" as she scowled down at the man. She crossed her arms and Iroh saw his niece in her for a moment with her fury. Iroh was relieved to not have seen the coldness that Azula possessed. Mai's anger emanated from her love for Zuko. She expected her own family to be just as loyal to the Fire Lord as she was. The anger was not at the guard but rather at the Warden but her uncle as not present for her to beat.

Mai slowly walked closer to the guard and stared into his scared eyes. "Go back to my uncle and tell him this for me. Tell him that I will never forget that he is family but he should never forget whom he serves."

The guard nodded.

"Get out of my sight," she growled in a low voice.

The guard leapt to his feet. He bowed hastily to Mai and then to Iroh before he rushed out of the throne room. As concerned as Iroh of the news, he was slightly amused by the way that Mai handled it. He watched as she crossed her arms across her body and stared down at the ground. As a younger man, he wished for his wife to command such power when she was the Fire Lady. He was not sad that she never became Fire Lady but he did miss her terribly.

"We probably should send patrols to the area," Mai said turning to Iroh.

Iroh nodded. "You're right. I'll order the admirals to ready their ships."

Mai never dropped her harsh exterior but Iroh could tell that she was melting on the inside. Her eyes were not as harsh and her fingers were entangled in her robes.

"Should we tell Zuko?" she asked.

Iroh wanted to say no but he knew that word would get back to Zuko. He knew nothing would cause Zuko to lose faith in Mai but he did not want anything to chance it. "I'll tell him. You should go meet with Jeong Jeong and inform him of what is happening. He will need to gage whether or not the other counselors or ministers have heard this as well."

"I should probably have Toph be present when he speaks with them," Mai decided.

"Some of these men are very well versed in lying," Iroh said.

"They are not Azula. They are just men who dress up in expensive robes to hide what cowards they are underneath," Mai said spitefully. "My father was the same way. He had no backbone. Maybe one in the entire group can lie to the demons but the others will dress up lies with silky words. They do not know how to control their bodies like Azula did."

Iroh found himself chuckling at her words. "My dear, you are ready for a crown. Go before the news become useless. I will deal with the Fire Lord. You deal with the ministers."

Mai nodded her head and they left the throne room. The guards clicked their heels and acknowledged them as they passed and they went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

Please apply the usual disclaimers since there is no imagineable way that I could ever create a world such as Avatar.

**Chapter 10**

Sokka stared down at a blank piece of parchment. There was a basket full of crumpled pieces of paper each with maybe two lines written on each before he discarded it. He had managed to write to his sister of the activities at sea. There really was not much to right besides that they were positive that Azula was in the Earth Kingdom. He still felt that he would never catch her in time though. They had not even set a course to head into the heart of the Earth Kingdom yet. They just seemed to drift out in the open water.

This letter was meant for Suki. He worried about her everyday but he found himself actually thinking of her less and less. She used to comfort him in his dreams at night. He would see her face in the clouds from time to time. He knew that at times he could be sickeningly romantic at times. Now all he felt was a constant dread. Azula could always slip by them and head south. If she did not find Suki and Ty Lee at Kyoshi Island, what would she do to the village? Would she think to head to the Southern Tribe?

Sokka managed to write the usual pleasantries. He wrote that he missed her and that he missed his father. He wrote that he thought of her everyday and that he worried about his safety. Then he got to the point when he would tell her what he had seen and what he had witnessed. Living with ice and water between them had honed their writing skills. They wrote to each other frequently of their daily lives and dreams. Anything as trivial as a bruise would be mentioned. How could he tell her about meeting with an assassin, the Hana House, or the slave ship?

"I was almost killed by a retired assassin. My back still hurts from evil twins. And I have looked evil in the face," he wrote before her abruptly wadded it up and threw it into the basket.

"Why can't I write this?" Sokka growled as he pulled another blank piece of parchment out.

He started to write again. This time he skipped the pleasantries and just started to write.

_Suki, I have never known a world like this. There is death and cruelty everywhere. The most beautiful place I have ever seen is also one of the most sordid. How could we have not seen this during the war? I have run into assassins, prostitutes, and vicious murderers. A man's honor holds no sway in this world. Even the captain that Zuko trusts has adapted to live this kind of life. Sometimes I question how honorable she truly is and if she had ever paid for a quiet death of a foe._

A loud clang of the engine caused Sokka's hand to jerk. He swiped black ink across the parchment blotting out a good portion of what he had written.

"Damn you Empress," Sokka muttered as he actually ripped this one up into tiny pieces. He then put it into a bowl and set a candle to one of the piece and watched it burn. "Even you refuse me to betray your mistress' secrets."

The ship let out a long groan. This sounded a bit too human to come from the Empress. Sokka extinguished his candle and left his writing for another time. He grabbed his club and started to wander the corridors of the ship. He wanted to find the source of the groan but the ship was silent now. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Tap, tap, tap," he boots said as they hit the floor. Sokka moved slowly. He did not know how long he had been in his quarters. He had not seen any of the crew for most of the day. Taizo hadn't even managed to come by and bother him. Did the Dragons attack and missed him? Did they come silently and slaughter everyone except for him?

"Tap, tap, tap," he heard. It was not his feet. Sokka paused and saw a shadow coming towards him against the wall. He quietly backed up into the shadows and waited. The footsteps paused. Has he been found out? Sokka gripped the club and pulled it up over his head. If the intrude was not coming to him, he would attack, go down fighting.

"I have you!" Sokka roared and rounded the corner.

"Don't kill me!" he heard a gruff voice yell as he was immediately seized by the neck.

Sokka's eyes went out of focus immediately and the club was torn from his hands.

"Sokka, it's me Kerak. What has gotten into you?"

Sokka shook his head and looked again. He recognized the smooth head and the messy beard. "Kerak," Sokka said pleasantly. "It's good to see you. I haven't seen you all day."

"Do you do this to every person you haven't seen in awhile?"

Sokka laughed uncomfortably. He had a cheesy grin on his face as he looked up at Kerak. "Just the ones that I really like," he replied in a high voice.

"Then don't like me," Kerak said. He turned Sokka around and pushed him forward. "You can come with me to the engine room. Apparently you have too much time on your hands."

"Where's Inara?" Sokka asked as Kerak steered him towards the engine room.

"The captain is at her station," Kerak said.

Sokka thought it would be best to not say anything else. He did feel like he should finish his letter to Suki but there was nothing to say. At least the engine room would give him time to clear his head. Perhaps he could start over on the letter later. Maybe something mundane would enlighten him.

Not a single word was uttered between Sokka and Kerak. Kerak did not seem to be the talkative type. The entire time Sokka was on the ship, Kerak had muttered maybe a handful of sentences to him and they tended to be orders. Their boots sang the same old song as they marched towards the engine room. Sokka heard the familiar clangs and dings as they neared. However, he also heard that mysterious groan. Kerak and Sokka rounded the corner and entered Genji's domain where all things were mechanical and he ruled over every inch of it.

"What's making that noise?" Sokka asked as another groan rang in his ear.

Kerak was quiet for a moment as he listened. He looked over at a control board and an intercom system. Kerak quickly walked over and turned the intercom off.

"The captain is probably complaining to herself about Taizo again. She does that some times."

"That is completely understandable," Sokka replied.

"Ah, Kerak, Sokka," they heard someone say from above. They looked up and saw Genji on a platform about 10 feet over their heads. "I see that I am not completely forgotten."

"We try," Kerak muttered.

Genji didn't hear or at least pretended to not hear what Kerak said. He quickly climbed down the ladder and walked towards them.

"So, I see you have instituted the draft for this little matter," Genji observed.

"Draft?" Sokka questioned.

Genji gestured all around him. "We have to inspect, clean, and grease everything that you see here. She needs her physical today."

"This is no little matter," Sokka stated.

"Astronomical, tedious, boring, dull, maddening, immense, I have heard them all," Genji said with a slight shrug. "If we were at port Lord Inadu's men would do it for us but alas, we are not at port."

Genji then walked over to a storage room. It was not really a storage room but more of just a congregation of buckets, brooms, mops, brushes, rags, and what looked to be a very large rake all shoved into a corner with barrels arranged around them. Genji picked out his chosen tools and headed towards a vat of oil and a tub of less than clean water.

"Who is Lord Inadu?" Sokka asked.

"Inara's father," Kerak said.

"And your uncle," Genji merrily added as he filled the buckets with water. "He is the glorious Lord Kito and claims president above many of his own peers. Oh, can't forget the scrapers." Genji then hurried back towards the storage room and started to fumble around on his hands and knees looking for the rest of his equipment.

"And where is Kito?" Sokka asked.

Kerak let out a few choice grumbles. "Kito was the name of the small island that our family originated from. It is also where the title is derived from but the island was destroyed in a volcanic eruption centuries ago. Why?"

"Just curious," Sokka said quickly. "I didn't realize you two were cousins though. Is Inara's father your paternal or maternal uncle?"

Genji shouted, "Maternal," like Kerak would not answer.

"I can report on my own relations," Kerak yelled back.

"Kerak's mother is Inadu's little sister," Genji continued without much regard for Kerak. He got off the ground and went to collect his buckets. "She married below her rank for love." There was a sickening romantic tone in Genji's voice. "But you know the story. The sister is cast out of her family with her husband. They live a happy life in obscurity and poverty in a small house in the countryside. But they tragically die and the young son is swept up by the older brother who had forgiven his little sister years ago but could not go against his own father and risk his own inheritance. Truthfully, he and the captain are more like brother and sister than cousins." He then threw two aprons at them.

"Thank you for that history lesson," Kerak drawled as Genji set a bucket of water before his feet. "But you forgot to tell him on how I am not treated as if I am her brother. Inadu never lets me forget who my father was."

Genji shoved a scraping knife into Kerak's hand. "I didn't say that his lordship was perfect. Now get scraping."

Kerak actually gave Genji a less than friendly smile but it was still a smile. Sokka was given the same tools as Kerak without much joy in his given task. They put their aprons on and walked over to the gears and pistons. Sokka looked upon them with a bit of sadness.

Genji started to scrape off the old muck and grease of his own piston. His goggles were pushed back on his head so his hair was in strange disarray. Sokka hesitated for a moment in front of his own piston. He watched Genji work on the piston with what seemed to be a sort of caring affection. He had seen Genji look at Nayen with adoration but this ship seemed to be the one and only for him.

"How did you come to be the engineer?" Sokka asked.

Genji stopped scraping. He stared down at the gunk and muck silently. There was a twinge in his lips and he started to scrape again. "Now that is a direction question."

Kerak dropped his scraping tool to the ground and leaned on a clean portion of the machinery with a sly smile. "Those two imps have known each other for almost their entire lives. His father is one of Lord Inadu's most trusted stewards. The two practically grew up together in the same nursery. They were 7 years old and neck deep in trouble by the time I joined the family."

"My mother was her nanny so I was always with Inara and Nahito," Genji said.

"Wait," Sokka interrupted. "Who is Nahito?"

Kerak answered, "He is Inara's younger brother, or younger half-brother. Lord Inadu has had three wives and three children. His youngest son is only 2 years old."

"It has been kind of tragic," Genji said. "Inara's mother died in childbirth and Nahito's mother died 4 years ago in an accident."

"Does her brother have a ship?" Sokka asked.

"He doesn't have to," Kerak said. "He is Inadu's heir and so he stands to inherit everything."

"Except for the Empress," Genji added. "This beauty belongs solely to Inara. He dreams of being a politician or something cushy in the capital. He doesn't have our taste for adventure."

"Adventure as merchants," Sokka stated. "I imagine you never expected to take up a contract like this."

Kerak coughed. "No, not really," he replied and then started to work on his piston.

After a moment of nothing but the sound of scraping, Sokka decided it would be best to join them. He cut through his first swipe of grime with his scraping tool. It recoiled back in an ugly fashion. It smelled bad. There was no poetry in the world that could make it seem at least vital. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted to write to Suki about. He was putting his life on the line for the safety of the world by cleaning the pistons of a ship. She would be riveted to hear such news.

Sokka began to wonder how Aang was doing. He hoped that he had not gotten himself into trouble. Aang was the Avatar but he was not invincible. Then an\ sense of annoyance hit him. He had been wrapped up in prostitutes and murderers for far too long. He began to wonder if they were ever going to get hot on Azula's trail. Aang had reluctantly agreed to not actively seek out Azula. Sokka was supposed to be doing that but he had little control over his own movements.

The three of them formed a sort of rhythm as they worked. Kerak had longer, more methodical strokes. Genji worked with quicker and louder scrapes as he worked. Sokka was a bit more erratic. He would work steadily but become more frantic when a bit of grime would not cooperate. They worked steadily to their music. It was nothing joyful or entertaining. It was the byproduct of their labor and all they needed was Taizo standing over them with a whip as their slave driver.

"My, my, this does look like fun," Taizo said just on cue in a humorous tone.

The three stopped and glared at Taizo. He was impeccably clean with his hair actually combed. He observed Sokka and his crewmates with immense amusement. They were all disheveled and covered with muck. Sokka straightened his back and felt a series of pops go up his spine.

"Kerak, you should have taken the Tsunami," Taizo said.

Sokka frowned as he wiped his hands off on his apron. That was of little help since his apron was covered with the same greasy grime as his hands.

"Do you care to join us?" Sokka inquired.

Taizo shook his head. "I think I'll pass."

"Of course," Kerak said with a mischievous smile. "Sokka, you've been curious about all of us. I believe it is only fair that we elaborate on Taizo."

"Of course," Genji joined in and Taizo's smile immediately fell.

Taizo spoke in a flat tone. "Well, it is good that I have nothing to hide. But Sokka, if you must know, Inara broke me out of prison."

"Prison?" Sokka questioned.

Taizo nodded. "I was accused of murdering the local magistrate around 4 years ago. She knew I was innocent and that I wasn't going to get a fair trial. So the night before I was to be taken away, I was awakened by her and Kerak staging a dashing prison escape."

"I'm flattered," Kerak said.

"But how did she know you were innocent?" Sokka asked.

"I fit the role of a scapegoat," Taizo answered. "The constable had no idea of where to start so he found the local drunk who was also ex-military to pin the murder on. He didn't even have circumstantial evidence against me."

"Inara was able to eventually clear Taizo's name," Genji said.

"How?" Sokka asked.

"Aggressively," Taizo said with a broad smile.

All three men smiled at their collective memory. Sokka felt like he was left out of a grand joke or scheme and would never be allowed to know. His brows began to furrow together as he watched the memory swim behind their eyes.

"What about Nayen?" Sokka asked to bring them back to the present.

The three of them stirred from their thoughts.

Genji smiled at a new memory. "We found her as a stow away around 3 years ago. She was trying to escape her parents forcing her to marry a rich old man."

"She should have married him," Kerak muttered.

Genji shot him a look but Kerak did not seem to have seen it.

"So, how did the Avatar come upon you and your sister?" Taizo asked in a mocking tone.

"We busted him out of an iceberg," Sokka replied in an irritated tone.

Sokka did not find it funny but the three of them started to laugh. At this moment, he could think of a hundred things to write to Suki. He could write her about how difficult it was to be looking for Azula. Of course he would not mention that it was the company that was difficult.

In his irritation, he threw his apron and tools to the floor and started to walk away. Sokka was not looking where he was going when Nayen came running into the engine room. She recoiled and nearly fell over to prevent from rubbing up against Sokka like he was a disease.

"Ah Doc," Taizo greeted her. "We were just talking about you."

Nayen did not hear him. "Kerak, you have to get up on deck. Kaizen just pulled up portside in his ship. He's already on board. Wait, you guys were talking about me?"

"Kaizen," Kerak groaned and threw his apron to the ground. He grabbed a rag as he headed out of the engine room. "Everyone up top," he ordered.

There were the usual groans that accompanied Kerak's orders. Sokka had become accustomed to the ritual. Kerak gives out an order, everyone groans, and then it gets done. So, as the rules of nature implied, they all followed Kerak up top.

"I wonder why Kaizen is out at sea," Taizo lazily mused.

"It is probably because the princess is on the mainland," Kerak muttered.

"No, no," Tazio countered. "He would not run from something like that."

"I think he would," Sokka said. "Anyone who has ever said no to Azula should stay as far away from her as possible."

"It's hard to disagree with that," Genji said.

"It doesn't matter why he is here," Kerak interjected. "He's here and he can cause problems for us. Everyone be sure to get a count of his crew and to secure the ship."

"I don't think he will try to take over the ship," Nayen said. "He came over with only his butler."

Kerak ignored her or just chose to not remark on her comment. As they walked through the corridors, Kerak slammed his fist against one of the walls causing Sokka's heart to skip a beat. He was not the only one to have been startled. Sokka noticed a pause in everyone's step. Kerak had not seemed this concerned or irritated when they went into the town to find Kaizen. How he appeared to be angry and frustrated with the thought of the assassin on board of his ship.

Kerak came out onto the deck with everyone close behind. The deck was deserted except for a gentleman that Sokka immediately recognized. The scar across his eye was the tale-tale sign of the doorman who had let them into Kaizen's house. The butler regarded Sokka acidly and for good reason. His jaw was still swollen from where Sokka had kicked him during the fight. Besides the injured jaw, he stood upright with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Where is your master?" Kerak asked.

The butler did not answer. He looked up towards the wheel house and then back at Kerak.

"Of course," Kerak said sarcastically and then turned to the crew. "You three stay here with the Talker. Sokka, come up with me."

Kerak walked away abruptly forcing Sokka to trot behind him to catch up.

"Do you think there will be trouble?" Sokka asked.

"Nope, I just need someone to keep me from prematurely killing him."

Sokka's mind failed to calculate a snappy comeback to that so his tongue remained still. Thinking of what Kerak had said, Sokka squeezed around Kerak so that he could reach the door first. With Kerak so close, Sokka had no time to listen at the door for any sign of intrigue. He was forced to stumble in finding Inara backed up against the wall with Kaizen closing in.

Sokka immediately threw the door closed on Kerak's face. He heard a loud curse and Kerak's stumbles on the other side of the door. Sokka's blood started to boil with Kaizen only inches away from the captain. Reason and sense left him as he gritted his teeth and marched over towards Kaizen.

"Ah, Sokka," Kaizen greeted him as he leaned slightly away from Inara. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Sokka gritted his teeth. "If you lay one hand on her…"

"Sokka!" Inara yelled shortly.

The forcefulness in which she shouted his name caused his feet to halt. His mind was still reaching towards Kaizen but his body refused to cooperate. He stumbled with his arms flaying everywhere to keep his balance.

Inara pushed Kaizen away with one hand to his chest. She came over and gently pushed him with one finger. Sokka's body had no choice but to inevitably fall to the ground with a loud thud. His head was then smashed with the door when Kerak burst in.

"What's going on?" Kerak demanded.

Sokka cringed in pain and rubbed his head. He was about to answer but Inara interrupted.

"Nothing, Sokka was just being a prude. There is no need to defend my honor. It has been long since compromised."

Sokka pulled himself up from the floor with little help from anyone. Everyone seemed to be drifting to their own corners for a bit. Kerak remained at the door while Inara floated to the helm. Kaizen slowly moved back against the wall where he could try to hide.

Kaizen had abandoned his rich, vibrant robes. He wore shades of black and gray, the colors of a man with no country. He was a far cry from the extravagant, urbane rake. However, he did manage to smuggle a few gold rings onto his fingers and an expensive belt around his waste. Now he seemed to be more of a mischievous pirate with a taste for the finer things in life.

Sokka had learned for his own enjoyment in the occasional indulgence. However, he also knew the price. He was to be chief one day. Chiefs of the Southern Tribe were not to parade themselves around in pretty clothes and expensive beads. He had to be strong and rugged. At least it was the fashion norm of the South Pole to dress head to toe in furs.

"So, Kaizen," Kerak finally said. "What brings you this far from the mainland?"

"Just the pleasure to hear your voice," Kaizen returned.

This response seemed to be humorous to Kerak and Inara. They smiled broadly at Kaizen without any hint of warmth.

Kaizen seemed to notice this as well. He narrowed his eyes at the merchants. Sokka watched as Kaizen turned his attention to him. There was no sympathy from Inara and Kerak.

"Are you running from Princess Azula?" Sokka finally asked to get the conversation moving in any direction.

Kaizen opened his mouth to reply and he thought about it for a moment. "I never run," he replied.

"Of course you don't," Kerak said sarcastically. "I bet the word got out. You're running alright but not from the princess."

Sokka knew he was on the outside of this back story, this secret history. "Please explain."

Inara said, "I would wager a bet that Azula's visit has somewhat tarnished Kaizen's reputation. Would it be unwise to assume that Jing Ke is now trying to muscle you out of the business?"

Kaizen was silent. This was enough to amuse Inara. Sokka watched as that familiar smile spread across her face. It was victorious, self-glorifying, and snide.

"I am retired," Kaizen finally answered. "There is nothing to muscle me out of."

"Retired," Inara chuckled. "You're nothing more than a Madame. You whore out others' talents as you reap the rewards."

"I believe our industries are very different," Kaizen said in a strained tone. "You should know this."

"Yes, yes," Inara replied passively. "The semantics and all are just tiring. Whores, assassins…blah, blah, blah. But Kaizen, if you are here for only conversation then you might as well move on. We must be on our way if we are to…Kerak, what are we doing?"

"World peace," he answered.

"Ah yes, world peace, something that we have probably been through already," Inara continued. "If you want conversation, the Floating Lotus is around. I'm sure Madame Asahi would welcome the company."

"I would think that you would welcome my visit since I come bearing news," Kaizen said.

Inara did not pay much attention to him. She waved off his statement and continued her work at the wheel.

"News," Sokka said and received a frustrated sigh from Kerak. "What news do you have?"

"News of Azula," Kaizen replied.

"I doubt you have any news," Kerak said. "And if you do, it is probably of no use to us."

"She's to the north," Kaizen stated abruptly. "The Rough Rhinos leave a very distinct trail. They are heading towards a colony."

"Which one?" Sokka asked.

"Probably Nagano," Inara replied. "It is near the old Pohuai Stronghold and its large enough to blend into the crowds. I doubt they will stay long though."

Sokka hurried over to a map. He traced their erratic course. "We're not far from the old stronghold. We might be able to move up inland and catch them before they move on."

"That is making a lot of assumptions," Kerak muttered.

"Like what?"

Kerak shrugged. "Well, we might want to take into account weather, if we will run into any of Edo's ships, and possibly we might want to consider that Kaizen might be lying."

"I wouldn't lie about something like this," Kaizen responded.

"I think we should trust him on this," Sokka sternly stated. "We have not had a lot of leads. The longer she is out there the more dangerous she becomes. We need to capture her before she is able to gather an entire army to march onto the Fire Nation or some poor city of the Earth Kingdom."

Inara and Kerak looked at each other. Sokka hoped that they were at least considering the idea. After all this time, he felt like they were chasing ghosts or phantoms. There was nothing that yelled, "Hey, we know where Azula is!" He was trapped on a ship that seemed to aimlessly sail the world. They had the most important task but nothing seemed to be coming together.

At last though, he saw some sign of hope. Inara nodded slightly to Kerak and Kerak frowned at her. The frown was a small victory to Sokka.

"Fine, we'll go check it out," Inara said. "And Kerak, I have some old merchandise below that Kaizen might be interested into. Can you kindly escort him off the ship and have Taizo bring that crate up."

Kerak grunted something that Sokka could not fully understand. He marched over and seized Kaizen by the shoulder. Kerak pulled him towards the door but Kaizen managed to reach out and take Inara by the nape of the neck. He pulled her into a full kiss that she seemed to not fight off.

"That's enough," Sokka growled and helped Kerak pull him away.

Kaizen gave Sokka a crude smile. "Victory is mine."

"Not yet," Kerak said and hauled Kaizen out the door.

Sokka closed the door firmly behind Kerak and then pressed his back against it like he could keep Kaizen from ever returning. He noticed that Inara smiled briefly at him before she turned her face from him.

"You shouldn't indulge a man like that," Sokka warned her.

Inara gave him almost a girlish giggle. "You are a prude," she said playfully.

"I am not," Sokka replied offended by the term.

Inara set the wheel and walked slowly towards him. Her heels clicked melodically against the metal floor of the wheel house. Tap…tap…tap…was all Sokka heard. Sokka held his breath for only a second as she stopped inches from him.

"You're not," she said inquisitively with her breath warm on his neck. She then ran a finger along his jaw line. "That is such a relief."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something but the words could not escape him. He was silent as she smiled up at him. He was silent as she walked away. Her hips swayed as she walked and her arms brushed lightly against them. Sokka tore his eyes away from her and stared up at the ceiling.

"Thank you for listening to me about going to the colony," Sokka said in a strained voice.

Inara dropped her tone, "It was nothing. We might get lucky and we might not. Either way, we have to take into every account that we get."

They were quiet after this. Sokka remained at his post against the door. He looked at either the ceiling or the map on the wall. His eyes traced their progression from the Fire Nation capital, to the Earth Kingdom, and their little sojourn out at sea. His eyes ventured down to Kyoshi Island and then to the Southern Tribe and he felt a pang in his heart.

"Kaizen is back on his ship," Inara said finally.

Sokka jerked his head towards her and saw her look blandly out towards the colony.

"Kerak will inform the crew," she said. "Once we arrive, you and I will go to shore to investigate. I have a few contacts that we may be able to bribe."

"That sounds like a plan," Sokka replied flatly.

"We'll be there in a day," she informed him.

Sokka nodded to her and then slipped out of the door. He quickly walked past the crew and down below deck. He nearly ran back to his quarters and closed the door firmly behind him. There was a cold sweat forming on his brow as he conjured Suki's face in his mind.

"Suki, I hope this is over soon," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Please apply the usual disclaimers.

**Chapter 11**

Suki stood on the frozen tundra staring towards the Fire Nation. She knew that Katara and Toph was their while she was exiled to the nether reaches of the world. They would be advising Zuko and Mai on the best course of action and ready for any attack.

Suki was a warrior. She trained and fought hard for her status on Kyoshi Island and now she was sent to guard a tribe that she knew Azula would have no interest in. She cursed Sokka quietly as she pulled the parker tight around her neck. The wind blew and ruffled the fur trim of her hood.

"Are you alright?" she heard a familiar sweet voice ask from behind her.

Suki did not bother to turn around. "We should both be at the Fire Nation Ty Lee," she muttered irritably.

"Our place is here for now," Ty Lee replied.

"No, our place is where Azula will attack. We both know that she won't bother coming this far south. There is nothing here of interest to her."

"This is the tribe of Sokka and Katara. We both know how much she hates them for her defeat," Ty Lee countered.

"She hates her brother," Suki argued. "Azula does nothing without calculation. This would be a waste of her time and there is no advantage to her to come here."

"But if she does, Chief Hakoda will need us here."

Suki heard a strain in Ty Lee's voice. She turned and saw the usually bright eyes of the optimistic warrior turn cold and dull. There was something different about Ty Lee now. Suki walked over to her and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"You know she won't come here," Suki repeated. Her voice was solid and sure. "That's why you don't want to go to the Fire Nation."

Ty Lee opened her mouth but paused. She did not say a word. All she could do was nod.

"Seven years gone and you're still scared of her," Suki realized.

Ty Lee pulled away from Suki's reach. "Of course I am," she muttered. "Anyone with any sense would be scared of her especially after what I did. I don't like having Mai at the Fire Nation in times like this but that is her place. I don't like the fact that Zuko allowed Sokka to go in search of Azula either but I have no control over that. I understand what is at stake but I cannot bring myself to face her again."

"You did it once and it saved Mai," Suki reminded her.

Ty Lee turned away. She became quiet and withdrawn. Suki did notice that at sunrise, one could catch Ty Lee staring towards the Fire Nation. She always thought that she came to Kyoshi Island in need of friendship and that next adventure. Now she wondered if it was fear. Even though the princess was locked away, it appeared that Ty Lee could not stand to be in the same country as her.

Suki wanted to say something to Ty Lee but she could not find the words. She quietly watched Ty Lee's mood change from somber to blissful. A bright smile spread across her face but her eyes were still vacant.

"But I am sure that Sokka will succeed. He is in good hands with Captain Inara," Ty Lee concluded.

Suki nodded but her attention was caught by the blue sails of Hakoda's small fleet. She stared at them like they were freedom and adventure. She could hear the men yelling as they loaded the ship with meat and other goods to be traded. Suki's legs immediately started to carry her towards the ship and Ty Lee let out a groan.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee demanded.

Suki did not answer. The men all bowed to her out of respect as she approached. She noticed a few of Pakku's apprentices were readying the ship.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We're heading to the Fire Nation," one of the men answered. "Katara has sent a message requesting food and supplies in case there is a siege."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Suki asked.

The men all paused. They stared at her without an answer. Everyone knew that one day she would be the chieftess if Sokka would just stop stalling and propose. However, she was not the typical Water Tribe girl. She had a will that rivaled Katara's but they had an obligation to their chief.

"Um…have you talked this over with the chief?" he asked.

"I am not a member of this tribe yet," Suki reminded him. "I am merely visiting and now I wish to visit the Fire Nation. I am friends with the Fire Lord and the future Fire Lady. Oh, have you met Ty Lee? She grew up with both of them."

"Suki," Ty Lee whispered in almost a pleading voice.

Suki ignored her. "We would like to visit the Fire Lord and his fair lady. It really has been quite some time since we were able to…visit."

The men were just as unsure as before. They were all quiet as Suki grabbed Ty Lee by the elbow and dragged her onto the ship.

"There is a time that we all must conquer our fears," Suki whispered.

"Yes but my fear shoots lightening at people," Ty Lee pointed out.

"Are we ready to set sail?" Suki asked before Ty Lee could escape.

"Uh…yes."

"Then let's go," Suki insisted politely.

The men slowly untied the ropes and unfurled the sails. Suki knew they were all waiting for the chief to come drag her off the ship. But he came too late. They were already leaving the harbor when she could see his familiar figure against the white background with him waving a club at the ship.

"Are you happy? You get your next adventure," Ty Lee said sourly.

"This isn't an adventure," Suki said in a serious tone. "I have to make sure this ends well. I can't sit around like the little wife for news."

***

The Empress approached the colony with the stealth that Sokka had never seen. Inara usually pulled up into port and docked while they did whatever they had to do. This time was different. Perhaps it was because they were heading into Rhino Country and Azula was probably not far away.

Kerak stood at the wheel. The ship would not dock. It was down river from the village and the engines were to stay warm. Nayen climbed to the highest point of the ship to keep watch while Taizo patrolled the ship. He looked like he was ready to for war even though he was not leaving the ship. He rested his unusually large sword against his shoulder while the rest of his body was weighted down with knives and other weapons.

Inara was also suited up ready for war. There were leg guards, arm guards, swords, and knives. She wore black clothes over her usual red and she had a hood in her hand. Sokka recalled the night they had gone seen Kaizen. They wore cloaks but now she looked like Katara when she was bent on revenge.

"Get suited up," she ordered as she slung a pack over her back.

Sokka sighed as he pulled on the clothes that Taizo threw to him. He brought his sword, club, and boomerang. He watched as Inara went up to the wheel house to speak with Kerak. The light was failing and he could not hear them. He wanted to see their expressions but Taizo interrupted his study on human reaction as he made sure everything was tied on tightly onto Sokka's back, waist, ankles, everywhere.

"I'm set," Sokka stated.

"Just making sure," Taizo said. "Just be careful. The Rough Rhinos are not to be under estimated."

"I know. I've run into them before."

Taizo turned Sokka around and looked him in the eyes. "There are worse people than the Rough Rhinos. There are those who rival the princess. The captain will have your back but you have to have hers too. Do you understand?"

Sokka was taken aback by the seriousness in Taizo's voice. "I will," was drawn from Sokka's lips.

The two men stared at each other for a moment. Sokka was then startled when Inara slapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's go," she said.

Taizo pulled the mask over Sokka's mouth and nose. "She'll keep you safe," Taizo said as he walked over to the side of the ship with them.

Sokka noticed something that he had never seen before and it was something that he would have noticed. It was a small ballista mounted to the deck of the ship. He held his tongue as Taizo manned it. Taizo skillfully aimed it at a sturdy tree and shot. A rope trailed from the ship to the tree.

"So, I guess that's how we're getting to and from the ship," Sokka observed blandly as Taizo tied the rope to the railing of the ship.

"At least you're not swimming," Inara muttered.

Sokka shook his head as he followed Inara over the water on the rope. He looped his legs around the rope and carefully crossed to the other side. Sokka concentrated putting one hand in front of the other while ignoring how exposed they were in their compromising position.

When Sokka's feet touched solid ground, Inara was already ducking into the bushes and trees. Sokka followed closely behind her as they quietly made their way towards the colony. The colony's lamp lights glowed in the night as they stayed to the dark perimeter.

A couple of guards passed right under them as they crept along the shadows of the wall. Inara seemed like she knew her way around the colony. She easily ran across the wall and onto the rooftops of the buildings and houses. Sokka ran quickly to keep up with her without questioning her sense of direction.

Eventually, they ended up in a dark ally. Sokka was beginning to not enjoy being in dark allies with this woman. They leaned into the shadows. Inara did not move; she did not speak. Sokka knew better than to ask and so he didn't. They waited in silence until a cloaked figure walked into the alley. He walked with a steady step but a hooded head.

"Psst," Inara hissed.

The figure stopped and stood still. Inara then emerged from the shadows and pulled the mask from her face.

"Captain," the figure said in a low tone and slightly bowed his head to her.

"Jing Ke," she returned.

Sokka remained in the shadows. He watched as the man pulled the hood off his head. He looked like a man who had fought many battles. His face was scarred. He did not look at Inara with the eyes that Kaizen did though.

"I hear you may be giving Kaizen a bit of trouble," Inara said.

Jing Ke shrugged. "Perhaps," he replied guardedly.

"Are you possibly trying to push him out of the business?"

"What can I say?" Jing Ke responded. "It's a competitive market. Kaizen can't believe that he can control it forever. After the end of the war, the market was flooded with all of the soldiers with nothing else to do."

"And let's not get into the ordeal with forcing them to register with the Assassin's Guild," Inara added.

"Exactly," Jing Ke commented. He then looked past Inara's soldier. "But it seems unlike you to leave someone at your back."

Inara motioned slightly with her fingers to Sokka. Sokka complied and came from the shadows pulling his mask off.

"That's better," Jing Ke said as he briefly looked Sokka over. "Kaizen got comfortable. I saw an opportunity and I took it. He can just deal with it as far as I'm concerned. However, I highly doubt you came here to give me a slap on the wrist on behalf of Kaizen."

"That would be a waste of my time. I am here on my own accord. I want a bit of information if you don't mind."

Jing Ke raised an eyebrow. "The kind of information that you want does tend to put my health at risk."

"If this bit of information does put your health at risk then I will be more than happy to end your suffering," she replied coldly. "Are the former Rough Rhinos in town?"

Jing Ke seemed taken aback by the question but he slowly nodded. "They checked in three nights ago. We're being paid to keep people away."

"Keep who away?" Sokka asked.

"I imagine people like you," Jing Ke replied now really giving Sokka a good look over.

"Show me where," Inara demanded before Sokka and Jing Ke could continue e with their interlude.

Jing Ke looked like he was ready to refuse but Sokka caught a glimpse of a shimmering blade at Inara's side. Jing Ke's hand went to his own sword but Inara was quicker. She had her sword drawn and at his chin. Jing Ke quickly backed up against the wall and Inara had him pinned. Sokka drew his own sword too keeping his eyes opened for anyone else.

"I am not in the mood tonight," Inara snarled. "Now, I was courteous with you the first time. I rarely have to give anyone a second chance. Tell me where they are."

"Who do you think you are?" Jing ke demanded. "A Dragon?"

Inara's sword pressed deeper into Jing Ke's skin with a drop of blood slipping down the silver blade. Sokka watched her eyes turn cold but full of life with the corner of her lip curling slightly up. "If you don't answer me, you will wish I was."

Sokka watched as Jing Ke's sense came to him. Inara was persuasive in times like this. Jing Ke slowly raised his hands in surrender and Inara lowered her sword. Sokka closed in on them in case Jing Ke had a change of heart. He had seen how quickly those in Inara's industry did tend to change their minds.

Jing Ke answered, "They are staying at the Seeker's Inn." He ran his hand long his neck and then examined the blood that was smeared across his palm.

"Seeker's Inn?" Sokka wondered out loud.

Jing Ke shrugged just as confounded by the name. "It seems to cater to people like us. We have to hurry."

Just as skillful as Inara, Jing Ke disappeared into the shadows. Inara quickly took after him and Sokka behind her. They raced through the shadows skipping through the allies and leaping over people's heads. It was a strange sensation for Sokka to be completely visible to the world and yet still unseen. Only the stars and the faint glimmer of the moon knew what they were doing.

The entire time they ran, Sokka kept a careful look over his shoulder. He highly doubted anyone would follow them but he kept a careful log of every turn they made. The ship was at his back on minute and then it was off of his right shoulder. Inara would know the way back to her own ship but Sokka anticipated the chance of them being separated. He would have to find his own way back if they were. She would probably not wait for him.

They ran through the night for another couple of blocks until they reached a small building. The windows were ablaze with light and there was low rumble of voices inside. It was not quiet but still not robust like the usual port bars.

"The inn keeper keeps a steady bar on the ground level," Jing Ke explained. "All of the rooms are on the second and third floors. Hardly anyone stays long. No one anyone stays the night. The former Rough Rhinos stand out because of this. Come, I think I know where they are."

Slowly, they crept around the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. Jing Ke led them around to the back to the northern side. The alley was darker and there were fewer windows on the building facing it. Sokka noticed that the particular design and placement of the windows gave the occupants of the room a good vantage point of the alley.

"We need to be on that wall," Sokka whispered pointing to the inn. "We are too exposed over here."

Inara nodded so Jing Ke led them back around. They crossed over to the inn on a narrow plank that was conveniently kept on a neighboring building. Inara worked at setting up ropes and gear that she pulled out of her pack.

"Here, put this belt on," she said to Sokka.

Sokka did as he was told. Inara then threaded the rope through the loops and pulleys on the belt. Another pulley system was then secured to the building. He traced the rope that Inara had just outfitted him with to the gear and then there was a second cord that he traced to Inara's hand. She tied it to his belt and let some slack out on it.

"These are your claws," she said putting gloves onto his hands and knees. They looked exactly as they were called. "The gear over here will keep you from plummeting head first to the ground. Pull this cord to go up. If you need to retreat, yank it as hard as you can and be careful of your head."

Sokka began to understand the concept of the equipment. He tried not to imagine too much what she meant on her warning about his head. However, he was always the inventor and was fascinated by the gears and pulleys that Inara had managed to smuggle across the river on her back. He studied it closely while Inara strapped herself in.

Sokka noticed that Jing Ke was not outfitted with such an extravagant outfit. He had his own belt and was attached to his own rope. Sokka imagined that he would just do it the old fashioned way.

"Let's go," Inara whispered.

Inara then climbed over the edge of the building head first. Sokka leaned over and watched as she skillfully climbed along the side of the building as if she was a cat of some kind. Jing Ke then followed. He did not crawl but lowered himself head first. From above, Sokka could see Jing Ke's muscles strain from the activity of hanging upside down by nothing but his hands.

"Well, here goes nothing," Sokka sighed. He carefully did as Inara did. He slowly leaned over the side and placing his hands flat on the side of the building. He leaned hard to see if the claws would slip. They didn't; they stayed true. Clumsily, he inched his hands down and his lower body followed. It didn't seem that bad. He concentrated as he inched his way down one tiny crawl at a time trying to not slip and to not let his weapons rattle too much.

Inara was already down to the second floor. She carefully peered into one window after another. Sokka carefully followed her checking the rooms that were on his section of the wall.

"Well, at least the food isn't that bad," he heard someone say.

"I didn't come here for the food Ogodei. We've been here for three days waiting for her. We are drawing attention to ourselves."

Sokka stopped. He tried to get Inara's attention but he could not think of how to without being conspicuous. Her back was to him. He just hoped that she would head back up the wall soon.

"The princess will come," Sokka heard someone say.

He took a chance. He climbed around to the side of the window with the most shadows. There was a small trunk that blocked their view of him but straining his neck, he could catch a glimpse of a few people in the room. All he could see were three men. Two of them had their backs turned to him. However, he recognized the one face that he could see. The man was different now. Seven years had not been as kind to him as others. He had grown long hair that was pulled back but the facial hair was still the same.

"Colonel, there may be a chance that something has happened to the princess," someone out of sight mentioned. "I have heard that the Fire Lord has hired Lady Inara to bring her back."

The former Colonel Mongke let out a crude laugh. "I bet it is nothing but hearsay. I doubt the Fire Lord has the backbone to let loose a woman like her."

Sokka furrowed his brows at Mongke's comment. At that time, he heard a scrape. He looked down and he saw Inara starting to climb up. Slowly, he motioned to her. She nodded and signaled to Jing Ke to follow.

"But we can't wait here forever."

"We have paid the locals good money to keep us hidden."

"But if she really is looking for the princess, I doubt our money will have much sway over some of the…"

"We stay," Mongke said sternly.

About then, Inara and Jing Ke arrived. Sokka looked warily down on Inara's head as she found her footing to listen in.

"If we are to achieve victory, we all must stick to the plan," Mongke continued.

"Since when did we ever stick to a plan?"

"We do now," Mongke stated. "If we…" he paused for a moment. "Did you hear anything?"

Inara and Sokka immediately looked at Jing Ke. He shook his head innocently at them.

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"Me either."

"It was probably just the wind."

"Vachir, go take a look just in case," Mongke ordered.

Sokka nearly panicked and almost yanked on the cord. Just then, the wind picked up. Everyone on the wall was hit by a furious gust. Sokka was blown from the wall and hung onto the rope. Inara and Jing Ke were also blown from the wall and they were all dancing helplessly on the side of the building.

Vachir came to the window and looked out. He did not look in the direction where Sokka and the others had been blown. However, Sokka could see his eyes grow large and his jaw drop. "What the…"

A deafening roar consumed them. In the dark of the night, Sokka could barely make out the shape of a horrifying sight. From the east, a cyclone barreled towards them leaving a path of destruction.

"To the ground!" Inara yelled.

All three of them plummeted to the ground. Sokka and Inara landed hard nearly breaking their legs. Jing Ke, however, was entangled on the side of the wall. His rope was twisted and refused to allow him to escape.

Sokka sawed through the rope and cord with one of his claws. "Just cut yourself free!" he yelled.

Jing Ke was having enough trouble just remaining stable up on the wall. The high winds were furiously tossing him along the side of the inn. Sokka and Inara held onto each other to stay together. They were forced to retreat down an alley heading north as the cyclone consumed the inn and Jing Ke.

There was a split second that Sokka thought he was going to lose Inara. She was caught up by the wind and it seemed to try to carry her away. He clamped her arm in a vice like grip. He ducked into another, much narrower, alley and pulled her in tight to his chest. They crammed themselves against the wall as the roar of the cyclone consumed all of their senses.

Sokka held onto her tightly and called out helplessly to Yue. What could she do? He wanted her to come down and save them so badly. After all he had been through, for some reason this felt like this was the end. This was not a raging army, this wasn't a mad princess, this was nature at its worse.

"Don't just sit on your throne and watch!" he yelled up to her with his voice being drowned out by the cyclone. "Do something!"

Yue's face did not appear to him. The moon did not turn her face to smile on him. He was stranded and could not conjure either her or Suki's face for comfort. And yet, he did not feel frightened to die. He did not truly fight it but just wished it had come on better circumstance.

As always, it was not his time. The wind calmed and the night was silenced. Sokka and Inara found themselves pressed up against each other. Her head was pressed beneath his chin with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Sokka's arms were wrapped around her back with his face buried in her hair.

"Is it over?" she breathed.

Sokka was shaken by the question. He loosened his hold on her and slowly nodded. "It is."

They slowly emerged with the rest of the colony. There was a clean path of destruction from east to west. It was straight as any road that a good Fire Nation city planner would create with the inn at the center of the lane.

"This isn't right," Inara muttered as she quickly pulled off the ripped, black clothing.

Sokka did the same as more and more people stumbled from their homes. People cried in agony to find loved ones buried in the rubble. Men immediately started to move the old bricks of the walls that were once homes and now were tombs. The women wringed their hands in their aprons as children clung to their robes. Some soldiers and guards came form the battlements of the walls and started to organize search and rescue operations.

"Let's go," Inara whispered. "There is nothing left for us here."

Sokka could hear a slight twinge of pain in her voice. The Rough Rhinos could not have survived the cyclone and Jing Ke had no chance. However, he could not imagine her pain was meant for them. He pushed the thought aside though. They slipped through the town unnoticed. The people were consumed with their grief to notice two strangers walking out of town.

There was no sense of hurry in their steps. They almost walked through the night like zombies. Their feet knew the path back to the ship and that was all they needed at the moment. Nothing made sense in their heads but at the same time nothing was being properly processed.

All Sokka wanted to do was to reach the Empress. He wanted to fall onto his uncomfortable bunk and rest his tired muscles. Sokka was lost in his thoughts. He did not think about beating death again and the chance to see Suki once more. He did not think about the cyclone even. His mind was so blank that he did not notice he and Inara were walking so closely that her skin brushed against his.

But the night was not over. Sokka could audibly hear Inara's pain as she let out a tired, mournful groan when they saw and orange glow. It was from the direction of the ship. Sokka groaned as they sprinted towards the ship. The night was not over. As they neared, they could hear the loud explosions and shrill screams of an attack.

Through the trees, Sokka could make out the Empress. She was under heavy attack but he could not see another ship. It must be blocked by the Empress or the tress. They ran through the forest. Sokka found himself pressing the palms of his hands to his ears.

"Who is attacking us?" Sokka yelled.

"I don't know," Inara yelled back. "It might be one of Edo's ships."

Just as she finished her sentence, an errant fireball crashed into the forest. Inara pushed Sokka out of the way. She bent the fire up that carried the blazing projectile away from them. But this was not the last. They were barraged time and time again by the catapults. They could not see their attacker though. They ran helplessly with the Empress standing ready to carry its captain away.

"We have to get to the Empress before it is destroyed!" Sokka yelled.

Inara looked at him with narrowed eyes. He read them instantly and he nodded. Inara pulled out a flare and Sokka immediately lobbed off the top. She lit it and a blue flare screamed up into the sky.

Almost instantly, Sokka heard the engines of the Empress power up. The gears and pistons churned with smoke billowing out from the smoke stacks. Sokka hesitated for a moment as he watched the Empress sail away to the south. She was heading to open water while they were left on land.

"We'll catch up to them," Inara said in a promising tone. She yanked Sokka by the arm and started to run back to the north.

The attack started to subside. They could not tell if it the attackers were chasing the Empress or not. However, the Empress would have a better chance of survival in the open water. Inara and Sokka ran helplessly into the night. Just when Sokka though they were safe, he heard the all too familiar scream.

"Get down!" he yelled pushing Inara to the ground.

Another fireball squealed over their heads. Sokka landed on top of Inara. He chanced to look back and he saw the familiar glow of hundreds of flaming arrows falling from the sky.

"Inara!" he yelled.

Sokka quickly rolled off of her. She pulled the flames from the arrow and created a shield above them. The arrows burned in the fire and the fire held the arrows at bay. Inara then threw the flames back from where they came from.

"Why is everyone trying to kill us!" Sokka yelled.

Inara pulled him from the ground and they started to run. They did not look back. They could hear shouts and explosions behind them. The earth trembled beneath their feet. Smoke consumed them and they heard the crackle of burning trees.

Sokka took a chance and pulled Inara back towards the water. Maybe whoever was attacking them would overshoot them. They expected them to run further and further away. If they could keep to the edge of the fire but keep heading back towards the water, whatever projectiles that were being fire would go right over their heads.

Inara seemed to be preoccupied with bending the flames away from them to notice where Sokka was steering them. He pulled her along beside him and watched as a fireball soar over their heads.

"First the cyclone and now this," Sokka complained as they ran.

Inara did not answer. She did not even look towards him. They ran together through the forest. They both knew nothing was right about that night but there was no time to think. They had to escape to fight another day. Sokka was beginning to think his luck was still with him. They were not being bombed. Everything was passing over them now. All they had to do was find a safe place to hide. He could not think of anywhere to hide though. He was not entirely familiar with the area. It had been years since he was in the area.

Sokka's heart raced as they continued to run. Suddenly, something felt wrong. Sokka could feel a scorching heat on this back. He looked back. The flaming bombs had changed in trajectory. The scream was horrifying as he saw them come closer and closer. He cursed the Spirits under his breath as they ran.

"Look out!" Inara yelled.

She turned on her heel as a fireball fell right onto them. She bent a massive fireball to counteract it but it was too close. The explosion when the two fireballs hit was a concussive force. Sokka and Inara were thrown yards away. All Sokka remembered was a sharp pain in the back of his head and then nothing. The attack was silenced and the fire dimmed.

Sokka had no knowing of how long he lied on the ground. He had no idea where Inara had been thrown. The next thing he saw was the piercing light of day. His eyes squinted against the burning light. His arms were too weak to raise a hand to block the glare.

There was the sound of steps. Sokka did not know who would be out there. Was it the enemy? Was it just someone who happened to be out? Whoever it was walked around for a bit before the footsteps came near Sokka. A large hand then pressed against his forehead and rubbed back his hair.

"Figures," a voice grumbled before everything faded to black again.

Note: Thank you for reading and still hanging in there with me.


	12. Chapter 12

Please apply the usual disclaimers. I did not create the world of Avatar nor will I be able to come close to tickling the...well...you get the point.

**Chapter 12**

Sokka's nose started to twitch. It sensed the smell of burning wood and it was a good, scented smoke. His stomach started to grumble when his nose recognized the smell of a delicious rack of fish. He let out a sigh in anticipation of what would come. He opened his eyes and saw the colors of dusk dancing across the sky. This confused him for a moment. Then he tried to sit up and every bit of his body screamed for mercy.

"Easy there," he heard a deep voice warn him.

Sokka managed to rise up on his elbow. He looked around and saw a stranger sitting at the fire. It was a man. He was not old but older than Sokka. He wore green with his hair cut close to his head. There was nothing familiar about him but he did seem authentically kind. That was refreshing for what Sokka had been through since leaving the Fire Nation.

"You two took quite a beating the other night," the man continued.

The events of the night before were a bit hazy to Sokka. His mind ran through the recent events. He remembered the colony and the Rough Rhinos. Then his mind started to piece the fragments together of the cyclone, the attack on the Empress, and then the attack upon him and Inara. Irritably, he rubbed his head looking around for Inara. He saw her lying some distance away still asleep.

"She'll be alright," the man said when he noticed Sokka was looking at Inara. "I had to relocate her left shoulder and she took a nasty blow to the head. Well, both of you took a nasty blow to the head. I was afraid your left leg was broken against a rock but I think you'll only end up with a nasty bruise."

Sokka had to investigate this bit of information. He pulled up his pants and saw the familiar blue, purple, and black tint of the skin. Like a child, he poked it with his finger and winced in pain.

"I'll be fine," Sokka finally said to the stranger. "My name is Sokka and that's…"

"Captain Inara of the Empress," the stranger finished. "I know. I'm a colleague of hers. My name is Orso. I'm captain of the Serpent."

"Captain huh," Sokka muttered not one bit surprised to meet another of Inara's professional colleagues. "You seem to be without a ship."

Orso shrugged as he poked at the three fish that he was cooking. "I was attacked by a Fire Nation warship not too long ago. My crew and I managed to evade it but I suffered heavy damages. My first mate is overseeing repairs not far from here. During the down time, I had to come inland to check on an investment."

"So, you just happened to be nearby when a freak cyclone tore through the colony and the Empress was mysteriously attacked," Sokka said a bit harsher than he had wished.

Orso was large enough of a man that Sokka would not really want to make mad, especially in his present health. However, Orso's patience seemed to match his size. Sokka's words just rolled right over him and he seemed to not take notice.

"Coincidence," was all Orso had to offer.

Orso took the fish off from over the fire. He put the fish on flat pieces of bark. The captain stomped his right foot on the ground and three stone stools shot up from the ground. Orso settled down on one with the bark in one hand and a knife in the other. There was nothing refined about his table manners. He used only his knife and his teeth to tear at the fish. He even used the butt end of his knife to wipe away any mess from his lips.

"Come join me," Orso insisted and then spit out a bone.

Sokka was never one to turn down the offer of a meal. He hauled his aching body up and limped eagerly to the stone stool. Orso handed him the piece of fish on the bark. Sokka thought about retrieving his sword to one up the captain. It would be rather difficult as well as ridiculous to eat with the sword but it would be fun to try. His legs did not seem to want to go any further though. The bruise pulsed in pain and so he used just his teeth and fingers to tear at the flesh and pick out the bones.

The fish was not bad. It was quite bland but it had a good smoked flavor. Orso was able to produce some raw vegetables to go along with the fish and he shared his beer with Sokka. The meal was small and not really enough for Sokka but rarely was there ever enough for him. Katara and Suki both complained of his eating habits which was more reference to his habit of eating. What could he say? One burned a lot of calories to stay warm on the South Pole.

They ate together quietly while Inara was motionless on the ground. Sokka looked over at her every now and then to make sure that she was still breathing. He realized then it would take a lot more than fireballs being shot at them to take her down. Her breathing was not even weak but rather steady and she appeared to be strong. Sokka noticed that Orso had wrapped her left shoulder quite heavily. He hoped that she would be able to use it soon. They had to get to Azula before she could make her way to the Western Air Temple.

"So," Orso began after he spit out another fish gone. "How did you end up with Inara?"

"I'm tagging along," Sokka said blandly as he scraped the bark for a few more nutrients.

"Tagging along," Orso repeated with a bit of interest. "I tagged along with her once. To make a long story short it did not end as well as I would have hoped. I almost lost a leg during the little adventure. Why are you tagging along?"

Sokka paused over his bark and slowly looked up at Orso's completely innocent face. The man truly had no idea what was going on. If he did, he was oblivious to Inara's lucrative commission. It seemed like everyone else in the world knew about it except for this one captain. Perhaps that was some honor and dignity left out on the open water and that the dark depths had not swallowed it all up.

"Just to learn," Sokka lied. It was too easy for him. "I am Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. I am son of Chief Hakoda. I need a bit of worldly experience. And if you have ever met my sister, you'll understand my need to get away."

Orso started to nod his head as he put the pieces together. "You're the Avatar's friend," he said.

Sokka bit his tongue at the title. "Yes," he said curtly.

"I thought I recognized the name," Orso continued in good nature. "I've never met the Avatar. I would not mind meeting him but I don't think it would change my life if I did."

Sokka found the last bit of Orso's statement interesting. He could recall times when Aang was completely surrounded by people. It was almost like they believed he could heal the sick and raise the dead with a touch of his hand. Aang took it all in stride although he did become flustered and embarrassed at times. He never turned down an opportunity to show off though. That may have been why Sokka stopped traveling with Aang after a few years. He had to become his own man and that meant to become ready to inherit his father's position.

Sokka put the piece of bark down realizing there was nothing left to eat but the bark itself. He looked over Orso as he put some things in order. He was not like anyone else that Inara tended to associate herself with. He was truthful and forward. Orso did remind him a bit of Genji and Nayen but even they seemed to be weathered on the edges. Orso was refreshing to be around.

"So, how do you know Inara?" Sokka asked at the peek of his curiosity.

Orso smiled at the question and retired for a moment from his housekeeping. "We met right before the end of the war," he answered. "My ship was docked at Wei Yu when the most hideous steamer blocked us in. I knew it was Fire Nation and so there wasn't much I could do about it. I would have to just wait for it to leave. However, the most beautiful young woman leaned over the side of the ship. She yelled down 'Are we blocking you in?'"

"Let me guess, it was Inara," Sokka ventured.

"Unfortunately it was," Orso replied in good humor. "I yelled back up to her that she was and she yelled back 'Good.'"

"Good?" Sokka asked.

"I had just acquired the Serpent in a shrewd business move. I quickly put a crew together with my first mate and was intending to leave port as quickly as possible. But it seemed that her engineer was in need of medical attention and she knew my physician, Gonin, from a past incident."

"What happened to Genji?" Sokka asked wondering why he had not heard of this earlier.

"Genji?" Orso wondered out loud. "Oh yes, the engineer, I remember the name now. Well, apparently something had exploded in his face. It's been years and so I'm a bit hazy on the details. But she blocked me in so that Gonin could render his services upon her engineer. During that time, I invited her over for tea and let's just say we have gotten along ever since."

"Now when you say gotten along, what do you mean?"

"We do a lot of business together and aid each other whenever we can," Orso answered innocently.

Sokka smiled. "Is that it?"

Orso knew where he was going. He wore the same smile as Sokka. "Maybe, maybe not," he answered. "A gentleman never reveals a beautiful woman's secrets."

Sokka then glanced over at Inara. "I don't think anyone can live enough to unravel all of her secrets."

"What makes you think she has that many?" Orso asked.

"It seems like everyone knows her."

"A lot of people know me. The Merchants Guild does force you to network and become known. Just because you don't understand her yet doesn't mean she's a book of secrets."

Sokka's thoughts went back to everyone that they had met. Kaizen was his least favorite and he was never able to meet Asahi. There was not enough time to get to know Jing Ke and he already had his own opinion of Kenduk formed before the New Moon found the decimated ship.

The small pause in conversation seemed to not be enough to hold Orso's attention. Orso immediately started to put things away again. It looked like to Sokka that he was getting ready to make a quick getaway. In all honesty, Sokka did not blame him. The forest that they were resting in had the obvious signs of a battle. They were not even in an ideal strategic position in case of an attack. Sokka noticed several vantage points for an assailant to attack from. Once Inara did come to, he thought it would be best to move on.

As Orso put things in order, Sokka limped over and sat down next to Inara. He had no idea what to do in moments like this. Katara was always the one to tend to the wounded. All he could do was watch her sleep. He felt awkward and quite useless in this task. She was probably getting more achieved asleep while he saw motionlessly awake.

His mind then started to wander. He wondered what Aang was doing and where he might be. He wondered what was happening in the Fire Nation. Was everyone safe there? Suki then entered his mind. He knew that his father would do anything to keep her safe. She was like a member of the tribe now even though it wasn't official. But what if they cannot stop Azula?

The dislocated shoulder worried Sokka. Then again, there was also the lack of a ship. They would have to find away to find safe passage to wherever they needed to go. Unfortunately, Sokka had the sinking feeling that would mean commandeering a ship. Once again, he realized it would probably constitute as stealing in most people's minds. And then his mind circled back to the problem of a dislocated shoulder.

Sokka's circular thought was then interrupted by a sudden shaking of the ground. He looked over and saw Orso bending some temporary shelters. They were similar to the ones that Toph made for herself. It seemed to be the preferred model for Earthbenders. Sokka then realized that dusk was failing. The stars would soon come out and the moon would show her face.

"Do you mind seeing to the fire?" Orso asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it," Sokka answered.

He walked over to the fire. He found a small stack of firewood. He stoked the hissing fire and gradually added more wood.

"Should we set up watches during the night?" Sokka asked.

"I'll take the first watch," Orso said without hesistation.

"You," Sokka stated. "I've been asleep all day. I am well rested."

"That's why I am taking the first watch," Orso replied. "I'll keep watch and then I intend for you to stay awake until daybreak."

Sokka chuckled. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He would probably lie awake on the ground. If he did not sleep under one of the shelters created by Orso, then he would stare up at the stars. They would at least keep his mind occupied as he created shapes and stories in his mind.

"Should we move Inara?" Sokka then asked.

"I'll bend something over her in a minute. I'm hoping the cool evening air will wake her up."

"I don't think she's waking up."

"She has to sometime," Orso said. "I've never seen her sleep so long."

"You've seen her sleep?" Sokka questioned him with a grin.

Orso ignored him. Sokka stalked the large captain. He sized him up trying to gage how much he could push.

"And how much tea was actually consumed on that first meeting?" Sokka asked.

"Enough," Orso replied. His tone was not terse but it was steady.

Sokka opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark but a twig's snap caught his ear. Both his and Orso's head jerked over and they caught a glimpse of a dark figure in the shadows of the trees. The figure sprang and ran full speed towards them before either of them could fully react. Sokka went for his sword and Orso bent a wall to prevent the stranger's attack but it was only shattered by a burst of fire.

Sokka unsheathed his sword but he stopped in his tracks. A flash of silver burned past his right eye. It was like the world had stood still and time was at a halt. Sokka's head turned to follow the silver lightening. It was heading right at the dark figure. The figure turned at something. Sokka didn't know what it was. Then time crashed over top of him as the figure flew back against a tree and screamed in pain.

Sokka's head snapped back. Inara was kneeling and holding her left shoulder but she looked pissed as hell. One would have never have known that she had survived an explosion of her own devising. She rose to her feet and walked into the growing shadows. Orso and Sokka stood still until she passed them and they followed. They said nothing as they reached the figure and they said nothing when Inara illuminated a flame in front of the stranger's face.

"Colonel Mongke," she said in an almost mocking tone. "Fancy seeing you here."

Sokka could not believe it. He imagined that the soldier had been killed in the cyclone. He saw the inn completely devoured and torn to shreds. There was no feasible way for anyone to have survived it.

However, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that survival came at a cost. The colonel's face was mangled and bruised from flying debris. Sokka could make out a splint on the man's left arm and bandages wrapped around his chest. Mongke was more of a wounded animal than the villain that Sokka had once seen him as.

"Lady Inara, the Gold-Eyed Demon," Mongke coughed. "So, the rumors are true."

"I'm afraid so," she replied. "Did our last encounter not teach you anything though?"

"I don't learn as quickly as others," he stated. "I'm old. New tricks elude me."

Inara flashed an emotionless smile. "I understand."

"Yet I am not stupid," he continued as he looked at her and then at Sokka. "I recognize him. That's the peasant who traveled with the Avatar."

"Careful with your words," she warned him. "That's the future chief of the Southern Tribe you are insulting."

"A good spit shine doesn't make either of us respectable citizens either," he returned.

Sokka was a bit hurt by Mongke's insult. He was also running out of patience. He could see the light failing in the man's eyes. The end was coming near. The knife in his shoulder was not helping either.

"Where is Azula?" Sokka asked.

Mongke glared up at him. He looked insulted to not be properly addressed by a member of an inferior class. But he was too weak to react.

"I don't know," he answered.

Sokka shook his head. "That's hard to swallow. We heard you and the others in the inn. You were waiting for her."

"Hence we don't' know where she is or where she was coming from," Mongke added.

Inara then crouched in front of Mongke. She looked at him with a bit of curiosity. Sokka had always seen her as a mystery but now he could see a hint of warrior in her. Mongke was a fallen and broken warrior while she was fighting her own instinct.

"Why couldn't you have just followed?" Inara asked with a bit of pity in her voice.

"Follow who?" Mongke spat. "That traitorous pretender, I don't think so."

"He is hardly a pretender," Sokka reminded him. "He has a greater claim to the throne than that insane sister of his. He is the first born."

"There is no following for me in times of peace," Mongke continued with death creeping onto him. "People like us can't live happily in peace. What is there for us to do? We can't blissfully start over again. We can't have children and let them bounce ignorantly on our knees. Our life was war and to not die in glorious battle or to live as the victor. This life doesn't sit well on my stomach."

Inara pushed a stray piece of hair from his face. "So you would rather die here before an Earth Kingdom merchant, a Water Tribe peasant, and a disgraced Fire Nation lady. You would rather die like a beaten animal than to make a better name for yourself and for your honorable family."

"There is no honor in what the Fire Nation has become."

"I'm sorry you must die believing that," Inara whispered.

She pulled another knife from her boot and quickly drove it between his ribs and into his heart. The colonel let out a hoarse breath as his eyes faded and his body slumped.

Sokka turned to face her with wide eyes. He was speechless as she wiped Mongke's blood off on his own clothes and then sheathed the knife. He stared at her lack of respect for the dead and the suddenness of the murder.

Inara pulled the other knife out of his shoulder. "Bury him deep," she ordered Orso in a deep voice. "I don't want anyone finding him, ever."

Inara limped away as the earth swallowed the corpse. Sokka shook his head furiously and followed her.

"We need to pack up and leave now. We can't stay here even for the night," she said.

Sokka grabbed her by the right elbow and pulled her around to face him. "What was that?"

Inara narrowed her eyes at him. "What was what?"

"That! Murder!" he yelled.

"That wasn't murder. That was putting an animal out of its misery. He was dying."

"He did not deserve to die like that."

"No, he deserved to stand trial for the war crimes he committed," she growled. "He deserved to be shamed and humiliated before his peers and his betters. He deserved a public execution. This was merciful and private. His family should not be dishonored by how far he has fallen."

"Who are you to be judge, jury, and executioner?" Sokka demanded.

Inara violently ripped her arm from his grasp. "And who are you to judge me?"

Sokka was momentarily silenced by her words. She started to limp away to gather up her gear.

"You are working for Zuko," Sokka said to her back. "You represent the Fire Lord as well as Aang. I am here to make sure you do not do anything to dishonor them."

Inara turned on her heel and quickly marched towards Sokka. She stopped only inches away from him. He could feel her furious breath on his neck as she stared up at him with glaring, gold eyes.

"I am here to clean up a mess that neither of him had the stomach to deal with," she nearly spat. "I have been almost killed countless times and now I have no idea where my crew is at the moment. My ship could be sitting at the bottom of the ocean along with everyone I consider as family. So, if I seem a bit harsh or morally askew, please keep in mind that I have more at risk than you do at the moment."

"If you have forgotten, I am hated by that crazy princess," Sokka said through gritted teeth. "Everyone I care about is in her path."

Inara laughed at him. "Azula has one thing in mind and that is to steal the throne from her brother. She does not care about any of your family. They will immediately fall once her brother falls. Your sister might be in trouble but let's face it; she is in no more danger than Zuko. I think it was wise for her to stay with Zuko. It makes it easier for Azula to find everyone on her shit list."

Sokka could not restrain himself. He quickly snatched her neck in his right hand threatening to squeeze. "And you didn't find it pertinent to mention before we left the Fire Nation?"

"You are all intelligent people." Her tone was crisp and cynical. "I would have thought you would have considered this before since it was your sister who actually defeated Azula. And yet you never cease to surprise me."

Inara did not seem worried at all with her life in his right hand. She had good reason to. As much fury and relentless anger that Sokka felt, they both knew he could not bear to squeeze anyone's life out with his own hands. His fingers wanted to squeeze. They even dinted her skin with the intense fight between his rage and his conscience. As always predicted, his heart won. His fingers loosened and his hand fell harmlessly to his side.

"You couldn't do it," Inara surprisingly said in a disappointed tone. "I intentionally put your sister in harm's way just to make Azula that much more predictable and you could do nothing."

Sokka shrugged understanding every word. It was a humiliating experience. "Mercy I guess," was all he had in response.

"Mercy is a word that Azula does not know," Inara said.

"I know that," Sokka said in humiliation and looked coldly into Inara's eyes. "But I will not lose my humanity to that monster."

"Then I am afraid that you stand to lose everything else," Inara replied almost sadly.

In their argument, they had not noticed Orso's efficiency. Everything was packed and ready to go or hidden for him to collect on a later date. There was no sign of Mongke who had received a less than honorable burial. He would not be afforded the grand cremation that the Fire Nation traditionally donned upon its more famed citizens.

Orso now stood quietly at a distance from them. He did not pretend to not listen. No one could resist listening in. The spirits all leaned in towards them so they could hear. The stars seemed brighter since they inched closer to see.

"Are we ready to go?" Inara asked him as she pulled her eyes towards the ground.

"We are," he answered.

Inara briskly walked over and gathered her gear. Sokka let out a mournful sigh and gathered his own gear. He had always known that everything was at stake. War was his childhood. Everyone had miscalculated Azula and he miscalculated the captain.

"Where are we going?" Orso asked Inara.

"Where is the Serpent?" she asked.

"To the southwest," he answered.

"Then we should head that way," she replied. "Let's go Sokka. We're heading out."

Sokka kicked a rock with his toe before he trudged behind them. They walked quietly into the darkening woods. Orso dragged a sled with the gear behind him while Sokka and Inara carried their own belongings. Sokka still hurt from the night before but he refused to let them see it. He walked quietly. Conversation was scarce. It was not hard to keep his thoughts to himself.

One by one, he went through the names of everyone he loved again. He hypothesized how large of a target each person was to Azula as well as location and vulnerability. Katara had the entire Fire Nation army before her along with the strongest Masters standing at her side. He was even worried less about Toph. He was just thankful that Suki was at the South Pole. The more he thought about it, the safer he felt the Southern Tribe would be. That was as long as they were able to bring down the princess.

"So, I'm guessing that he's not just tagging along," Sokka heard Orso say to Inara.

"Nope," she replied.

Sokka had fallen behind them slightly. He pulled his eyes up from the ground and looked at the backs of their heads.

"And I guess that you two were in the eye of the cyclone."

"Close enough," she answered. "We were spying."

"Were all of the Rough Rhinos killed besides Mongke in the cyclone?"

"Yes, along with Jing Ke. He was my contact in the colony."

Sokka heard a quiet "humph" from Orso. "I never liked him. There was no class to the man. No passion for whatever he did."

"I am grateful for a lack of passion for his occupation," Sokka muttered.

Inara glanced over her shoulder at him. "Don't mind him," she said to Orso. "He's had quite an adventure ever since he decided to come along."

"And I once again assume that this little adventure of yours includes hunting down the princess," Orso continued.

"Yeah," Sokka groaned. "That's about right. Zuko couldn't do it himself and so here we are dragging our asses across the world on her account. When we catch her, she owes me a lot just in boots."

"Testy fellow isn't he," Orso commented lightly.

"How would you feel if you had to deal with the same woman twice in one lifetime?" Sokka grumbled.

"I'd recommend divorce," Orso joked.

Sokka rolled his eyes. He was tired of conversation at the moment. Even though he had slept all day, he was still exhausted. His body still needed rest from the attack and his soul was beginning to feel weary. About then, he began to miss his sister's undying optimism, Aang's youthfulness, and Toph's sound perception on life. His perception was becoming muted and dark.

What would they say when he came back? Would they believe him? Toph would of course. She always knew if he was lying. He had his doubts on Aang and Katara. Even if Katara did believe him, she would start a revolutionary movement of some kind to fix the world. Aang of course would be right with her even though his main concern is to keep the world from falling apart again. In their eyes, this would be a minor project compared to the large scope of the world.

"Your crew will be fine," was the next thing Sokka heard Orso say. "Kerak can take care of them and Taizo won't go down that easily."

"Wait," Sokka managed to say. "You said you were attacked a few days ago. Do you think it could have been the same people?"

"You were attacked?" Inara questioned Orso. "You haven't mentioned this to me yet."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"It was probably Edo," Inara muttered.

"Edo, you never explained exactly who he is," Sokka muttered still walking behind Orso and Inara.

"He is one of Zuko's richest nobles and is now a traitor," Inara said. "We have good reason to believe that he has allied with Azula. While we were on the Floating Lotus, Madame Asahi informed me that she entertained Edo and Mongke near the Boiling Rock. He has his own minor claim to the throne but he won't ever reach it by the natural course of nature."

"Those more zealous towards war probably would not object to Azula taking a husband from his family," Orso said.

"There is also a long standing animosity between Edo's family and Mai's."

"If this fails then she may beat the Fire Lord to the grave," Orso said without much concern. It was more of a statement than a warning.

"We are here to deal with Azula, not act as the body guard for the Fire Nation nobility."

"So if Mai is quietly killed during this then it is of no concern to us?" Sokka questioned.

"Zuko must stay on the throne. Mai is optional."

This enraged him. Sokka then reached out and grabbed Inara's left arm. He jerked it harder than he would have liked. For the first time, he saw unbearable pain flash across her face. It was excruciating for him to see a woman of such strength to look like she was about to die. Then he was frightened to see the murderous glare she was giving him.

"What, you want to be a chivalric knight now?" she spat in anger. "What happens there is of no concern to us here. If we worried about it, we would be paralyzed with fear. So I suggest that you forget your ideas of honor and self-worth. No one is coming out of this clean. If you are to survive you will wade in a river of blood so far and so deep that you feel that you will never return."

Sokka released her arm. It fell limply to her side but she did not notice. Her gaze was fixed on him and it did not move. Sokka was frozen too afraid to move. They stood still for an eternity until Orso finally cleared his throat.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

Inara gave Sokka another moment of her attention before she turned and walked away. She pulled all of the bandages from her arm and let them drop to the ground. She rubbed her shoulder heating the muscles and tendons.

"We find a ship and go after the bitch," Inara answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Didn't create nor could I create a world such as Avatar.

**Chapter 13**

The Fire Nation palace was quiet. Everyone seemed to be tucked warmly into their beds with only the servants and guards to stroll through the quiet corridors. Iroh was the exception though. He had left Zuko just hours ago being tended to by Mai and Katara. They were worried and they had good reason to. A fever had formed during the day and now in the night he was soaked in an ugly sweat.

The physicians and Katara all promised Mai and Iroh that it was not the wounds from the attack. Nothing was infected and nothing made sense. The present circumstances of current events painfully forced Iroh to remember the old days of the Fire Nation court. There were a few theories swimming through his head and he wished that he did not have the gaul to even think of them.

At first, he thought that a quiet walk alone would ease his mind. He would always worry about Zuko but he had three powerful ladies watching over him. However, he always felt that he had abandoned his nephew to the wolves. Jeong Jeong could always be trusted to steer Zuko and Mai in the right direction and to help protect them. But Zuko spent so many years away from the Fire Nation. Political alliances are strong and not always easy to sniff out. There were lesser branches of the royal family that could be moving to make a bid for the throne. There was always the possibility of a military coup. Even if Azula wasn't behind it, her presence would be enough to ignite any ounce of instability.

Iroh shook his head irritably as he continued to walk. He focused on means of sniffing out any spy or operative within the palace. He had to work, not speculate. He had to think like Azula instead of worry like a mother hen. But it was no use. The fear kept creeping back into his mind and he could not work.

Iroh finally stopped walking and found himself at the top of the palace's stairs. He took a deep breath and was soothed by the hint of the sea air being blown up into the mouth of the volcano. Out there, somewhere, was their only hope to end this peacefully. He knew the young Lady Inara. She would not fail and even if she did, Master Sokka would not let it be.

A sigh escaped him and was echoed by another. Iroh looked over and saw the captain of the guard was also out on a late night stroll. The young man was still in his uniform with his helmet tucked under his arm. The captain did not appear to have noticed Iroh yet as he gazed up into the night sky towards the sea.

"Captain Yuri," Iroh greeted him warmly. "I did not expect to find anyone else out so late at night."

The captain of the guard turned towards Iroh and gave him a bow. "There is no rest for us in times like this."

"That I understand." Iroh gazed up at the stars as Yuri did. "May I inquire on what you may find so interesting in the sky tonight?"

"Just irony," Yuri replied.

Iroh said, "Irony," with a slight huff of a chuckle. "What sort of irony?"

"Would it not have been more appropriate for the Water Tribes to rule the seas?" Yuri questioned. "Isn't it slightly ironic that the children of fire are seen far and wide on the open water?"

"Perhaps it was different in the old times. Perhaps it was our fiery nature that drove us beyond our borders and forced the Water Tribe to close theirs." Iroh looked over at the captain. "Were you not meant to be part of the navy?"

Yuri glanced away from the stars to the ground with a shadow of a smile. "You have a good memory general. Unlike some of our ancestors, I could not take to the sea. I remained at home as a member of the Royal Guard. There was no glory but then again things did get a bit sketchy during the eclipse."

Iroh nodded remembering that day. Azula and his brother had played a wild card. They knowingly put their guards in danger. They would be defenseless during the eclipse but in the end they held the winning hand. It was like a well orchestrated strategy on a pai sho board. Yuri survived as well as almost everyone else.

"I must speak to you," Iroh said in a low voice.

Yuri immediately understood. He casually sidled over towards Iroh. He did not immediately walk up to Iroh though. Yuri paced a short track back and forth near Iroh.

"The Fire Lord has a horrid fever," Iroh muttered under his breath to the ground when Yuri passed.

Yuri nodded and circled around. "I heard," he said in passing. Captain Yuri finally settled his footing and stood next to Iroh. "I fear I know what you are going to say next."

"I believe there is someone inside the palace."

Yuri nodded at Iroh's words. "And that was what I was afraid you would say."

It seemed that the stars and the moon gave Yuri comfort. He immediately began to stare up into the darkness again.

Iroh said, "We must sniff him out."

"Agreed," Yuri said. "But that will not be an easy task."

"There are no easy tasks in this palace."

"It seems easy enough to slip a bit of poison into the Fire Lord's food."

Yuri's statement ruffled Iroh's nerves. Iroh glared up at the young man with a fire building up within him. But being the captain of the guard under a Fire Lord such as Zuko did have its effect. Yuri was accustomed to random outbursts of anger. Even Mai could be short tempered and one never wanted to be around when Zuko and Mai had a little spat.

"There is still no proof," Iroh grumbled.

"A mysterious fever along with the lack of an infection," Yuri noted quietly with Iroh knowing the truth. "Do you have a better, more feasible explanation than poison?

Iroh narrowed his eyes in irritation and defeat. "You don't have to patronize me."

"It is only time until Master Katara is able to extract the poison from him," Yuri said. "Hopefully the damage is not too severe for her and the physicians to heal and this will be nothing but a bad memory."

"It seems like his entire life has been a bad memory."

"Life is never easy for royals."

Iroh shook his head and ordered, "You must find him," to Yuri. In near despair, Iroh stalked away. He paused though for a moment and looked back at Yuri. The young man had resumed his observation of the stars. What could be so interesting? Iroh had no time to think on the matter any further. He had to get to work if Zuko was to survive.

He knew that his order to Yuri would put the young man to work. It would feel like a tyrant's hand slamming down onto the palace's dealings. There was no avoiding it. If anyone in the palace was a traitor or harboring a traitor then it must be done. If someone was poisoning the Fire Lord, what would stop them from poisoning Mai, Katara, or Toph?

Iroh turned down a hidden corridor that the servants used. It was meant to keep them out of sight and out of mind. In years past, these forgotten corridors have been used in plots and treason. The servants were accustomed to Iroh using these corridors. In his youth, he would sneak around the palace looking for mischief. After his humiliation at Ba Sing Se, he would hide from generals and ministers while he dealt with his grief.

Two servants passed him in the dim torch light. They bowed their heads and allowed him to pass. Between them, they held a large basket of linens. Iroh wondered if there were any hidden weapons or a small vile of poison within the sheets. However, he knew that it was best that he not investigate himself. He would have to leave this task to Yuri and his own small faction of men that were trained in these matters.

Iroh continued on. He was not sure where he was going. His feet continued through the corridors with his heart hoping that he would open a door and find himself back in the Jasmine Dragon. Being a man of war, he knew it was only a fool's hope. He was stuck in this inferno until the end. The end would only result in the capture of his niece.

"I thought I would find you hear," he heard a small voice whisper.

Iroh whirled around and saw a white face in the fire light. The light reflected off of glazed eyes that stared blankly towards him.

"Lady Toph," Iroh breathed. "I did not realize you were here."

"I heard you walking in the walls," she admitted. "It took me a while to figure out how to get in. What brings you here?"

"What do you think brings me here?"

He could see a small smile on her face.

"You heard more than me walking in the walls," he guessed.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't take a fool to guess poison. I am from an aristocratic family."

"Not to mention that all you hear are lies."

Toph turned her head slightly at his statement. "Not all the time," she corrected him. "But in a place like this, the truth is rarely spoken plainly."

Iroh started to walk away and she followed. He knew that she would follow him to the water's edge to pull whatever she wanted from him. Then again, he could rarely resist pouring out his heart to a woman like her. She could hold a secret forever and no one would ever know it was there. Perhaps it was her lack of sight that made it easy for her. She could not immediately see a person's expression that might be able to draw the secret out.

They walked in silence for awhile until Iroh found the door he wanted. He ushered her through the door and out into a garden. It was a little used garden. There was nothing spectacular about it since it had been ordered to be redone. Signs of work and mistakes could be seen everywhere with the tools and a pot of dead plants.

"What else have you heard?" Iroh demanded when he was sure they were alone.

Toph casually bent a seat and sat surprisingly primly upon it. She almost looked like a lady in the faint moonlight besides a warrior in disguise.

"Your nobles are getting cold feet and some are even traitors," she said.

Iroh sighed. "That is not surprising. I need names. Who can we trust?"

"You can trust the Kito family," Toph said.

Iroh cleared his throat. "I already knew that."

"You did? How?"

"That doesn't matter. I need more names."

"Edo," she produced. "There are some in your court who are gravitated towards or away from him. They say that he has aligned himself with the princess. I guess that explains the activity near the Boiling Rock."

"And not to mention that he has a marginal claim to the throne."

"How marginal are we talking about?"

"Let's just say that a small catastrophe would have to happen for him to take the throne," Iroh said. "Who are gravitating towards him?"

"The Toku clan and the Omora clan," she answered. "That is all I know for now. I am still unfamiliar with much of your court and I believe they have become accustomed to not speaking names out loud with me at court."

Iroh shrugged to himself. "They are very educated men. They are not stupid."

"Well, I guess everyone learns to adapt. I'll let Sweetness deal with Zuko. I'll help you and Jeong Jeong deal with the nobles. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be wandering off now before someone thinks it odd that we are conversing in secret like this."

Toph then walked easily into the darkness. Iroh could see the moon reflecting off of her shiny, black hair before she disappeared behind a column. He was sure she would return to Zuko's door to keep careful guard. She was possibly their most powerful weapon and he was glad that she counted him as a friend.

For a moment, he contemplated sleep. It almost seemed like a forgotten myth. Iroh figured that he had not gotten a full night's sleep since he left Ba Sing Se. He had taken to the habit of stealing long naps here and there while back in the palace. Part of it was him being too busy with Zuko being constantly ill in bed. Unfortunately, another factor was his fear of being murdered in his sleep. He had lived a full life but he was not ready for it to be over yet.

In the end, reason won the debate. He would become ineffective once his mind started to go due to a lack of sleep. Out of habit, his legs carried his weary body back to his rooms that he still kept in the palace. The lights were dimmed and he saw that the bed was already turned down. His groom was ahead of him already. Then again the bed has been waiting steadily like this for days.

Iroh did not bother to change. He just fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was calm and quiet in his private rooms. There was no one watching him or prodding him for a favor or information. He exhaled slowly and breathed in the familiar scent of good tea and spices. However, as hard as he tried, he could not sleep. His eyes refused to close and his mind would not stop going through scenario after scenario. It was impossible.

"Drat," he groaned to himself in accepting his fate.

Iroh sat up on his bed and looked out at the window at the stars. He hoped that Princess Yue was looking over her mortal lover. He would need as much help as he could get to catch Azula and to keep up with Inara. Everything hinged on this one mission. Iroh could give up sleep until Azula was brought to justice. However, he could not let Zuko lose his throne.

Time was running out. Nobles were anxious and there was the unsettling report of activity near the Boiling Rock. Things were happening too quickly for them. Zuko had to get better. If Katara could not heal him, then they were all lost.

***

"What are we here for?" Sokka asked Inara as they walked into an unsavory looking bar.

Inara gave him a shrewd smile. Sokka was happy that it was any kind of a smile after he almost dislocated her shoulder again. She had been rather quiet around him since he yanked on her bad arm and he noticed it hung rather precariously at her side.

"We're running low on supplies," she answered quietly. "And it would be nice to have a descent meal for once."

Sokka's stomach rumbled. They had spent the past two days on whatever they could scrounge. It was descent eating but not really that great. He was beginning to tire of chewing on roots and berries in between small servings of meat.

"This place serves just about anyone without too many questions," Inara continued. "We can get a hot meal to go along with supplies for the road."

"Then this is my kind of place," Sokka replied.

Inara pointed towards a counter. A large man stood behind it with a balding head and an ugly beard. The apron he wore was covered in stains but steam was rising from the pots and pans before him.

"I'll get the supplies," she said. "Just make sure you order enough food for all of us."

"Trust me, I will," Sokka answered.

Inara did not doubt this. She handed Sokka a rather heavy pouch of coins. He smiled to himself as he felt the pouch and estimated the contents. He could get quite a bit of rice, steamed vegetables, and best of all…meat. Yes, before Inara could take three steps away, he was eyeing a large hunk of komodo-rhino meat slowly turning on its spoke over the fire. In the past, Sokka had found the style of preparation of the meat too fiery for his taste but he soon began to appreciate it. On a day like this, he could appreciate any sort of seasoned meat.

Sokka confidently walked up to the counter and threw the entire pouch of coins before the man. The man looked down at the pouch and then up at Sokka's smug smile.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Give me that hunk of meat and whatever rice and vegetables this can buy," Sokka ordered as he leaned on the table.

The man picked up the pouch of coins. He weighed it in his hand carefully before he peaked inside. Sokka found himself smiling as a smile spread across the man's face.

"Very well," the man said in a deep throated chuckle. "Whatever the young master requests."

Sokka shrugged liking the way "master" was used for once. He brushed his finger nails across the front of his robes as he watched the man pull the meat from the fire and carefully wrap it in paper. The man then barked a few orders at a woman in the back. She yelled back but Sokka could not make out what she said from the noise in the bar.

"It will be only a moment on the rest of your order," the man said. "May I interest you in some beer? I am fortunate enough to have Asahi beer."

Sokka liked the sound of that. "Yeah, why not?" he said.

The man hurried away to put the rest of the order together. Sokka looked back to find Inara. He wanted to tell her of the bountiful feast that he had just ordered for them. But she wasn't there. Initially, Sokka was not too concerned. She had already said she was off to see a man about supplies. Then he realized he did not know how he would find her again. He decided that if he hadn't spotted her by the time the food was ready he would make a quick sweep around the bar and then quickly exit. Orso was seeing a man about buying four ostrich-horses. He knew where that was. Surely he would find a large human being haggling over four beasts.

Sokka waited and waited. A bell rang and he turned to find large packages of food neatly wrapped and tied with twine. The man beamed down on Sokka. It was obviously the most money he had made at once in a very long time.

"Thank you and come back soon," the man said as he loaded Sokka's arms with food.

The komodo-rhino meat was hot on his arms and it was much larger than he had initially anticipated. The vegetables and rice were wrapped in cheap silk. He could feel the moisture seeping through onto his own clothes. He was about to smell like a buffet.

There was no Inara still. Clumsily, Sokka made a round of the room. He peaked into every dark corner and listened to every hushed conversation. He even risked looking up at the exposed beams wondering if she had some how climbed up that far.

"I tell you she's nearby."

The words stopped Sokka. His heart skipped a beat and his ear pulled his head around.

"That's nothing but a lie."

"No, it is true. The princess is here."

Sokka's ears and his legs were not working in unison. His ears wanted to stay around and listen while his legs pled for him to keep moving. Sokka's arms made a compromise and dropped a small bundle of soft rolls onto the ground. He pretended to slowly dip down to pick them up in order to not topple over his large dinner.

"Well, it doesn't matter. If that whore doesn't pick her off, then one of the Dragons will."

"The Dragons won't do anything. The princess is far out of their league. They deal with pirates and slave traders. Azula is the real deal. They have probably high-tailed it to the other side of the Earth Kingdom in fear of her."

Sokka highly doubted that considering the slave ship and its cargo that they had found.

"Well, here or not, I intend to stay out of her way."

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't want things to go back to normal. Aren't you tired of hiding in these wretched green clothes? We ruled the world."

"No, the Fire Lord ruled the world."

"Whatever, but we were his people. We reap the benefits of his victory. Now that traitor sits on the throne. What did we get? Nothing is what we got."

"And nothing is what we will get from the princess."

Sokka glanced up for a second. He saw Inara coming down the stairs of the bar with large bags thrown over her shoulder. He did not want her to see him. He did not want any attention drawn to him. He ducked down lower and watched as she handed the bags off to a lad. She paid him a few coins and away he went. Sokka imagined that he would take the supplies to Orso.

"And you need to stay out of trouble," the more hesitant of the men said.

"I don't know. It is pretty enticing. I might know more than you think. I might know more than I let on."

"Excuse me," a voice wrapped Sokka over the head. "Do you need some help there?"

Sokka gritted his teeth. He heard the nearby conversation cease and two chairs quickly be pushed back. Sokka quickly picked up his discarded pouch and smoothly stood upright.

The two men whom he had been spying on were on their feet glaring at him. Sokka immediately recognized them as former Fire Nation soldiers. They had the trademark gold eyes and the stance of pomp and arrogance.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Sokka recognized this voice. He was all too eager to hear of Azula's supposed presence.

"Do we have a spy?" he continued.

"Come on," the other man urged. "He's got a lot there. He just doesn't want to drop anything."

"Yeah, exactly what he said," Sokka concurred.

"No, he's spying," and a finger was shoved into Sokka's chest.

Sokka stepped back. His sword was left hidden outside of town and he could not get to the hidden blade in his boot.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I'm just hungry," Sokka said.

"No…I know what you are. You are…"

"FIGHT!"

Suddenly a chair was thrown across the room. Sokka dropped all of his food and dodged the chair. The two conspirators also dodged. Unfortunately, an oversize, bald, and angry man did not. He was hit square in the head and it only nudged his head forward. The room became dead silent as the man stood and stared down at the three.

"Who threw it?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"He did!" Sokka heard a familiar voice

Sokka whirled his head around. Inara was standing at the stairs still with her finger pointed directly at him.

"Me?" he nearly screamed at her in horror.

The man did not hesitate. He grabbed Sokka by the front of her clothes and picked him up off the ground. Sokka hesitated for a moment as the man brought him up to eye level.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked Sokka.

"Watch your head," Sokka replied

The man narrowed his eyes at Sokka in confusion just as a bottle shattered over his head.

"BAR FIGHT!" Inara yelled from her post.

The man immediately dropped Sokka and joined in the full out brawl. Men were jumping onto other men's backs swinging empty bottles of beer wildly in the air. The two conspirators were not deterred though. They had been pushed away in the sea of bodies but they angrily swam towards him. Sokka glanced over at the stairs and had lost sight of Inara but then he felt himself being swept away.

"Let's get out of here," Inara yelled over the ruckus.

"He did it…he did it? Is that all you could have thought of?" Sokka demanded.

"I got you out of it didn't I?"

A man backed up into Inara. She was pushed back into Sokka and so he pulled her around. He took the lead now pulling her.

"There he is!" he heard faintly in the crowd.

"This better be worth it," Inara muttered.

Sokka shook his head as he squeezed between two brawlers and then through the door. They nearly fell onto the ground outside the bar. It was a stark difference on the quiet street to the anarchy inside the bar. They paused to appreciate the grand theatrics of life that hey had created that night.

"He's out there!" they heard realizing they were not safe.

"A friend of yours?" she asked coyly.

Sokka rolled his eyes and pulled her through the streets. He wished Orso was waiting for them with the ostrich-horses. They could valiantly leap upon the beasts and ride out of town in a cloud of dust. However, the ostrich-horse farmer was on the outskirts of town. They were nearly in the dead middle.

"This way," Inara said nearly pulling Sokka completely around.

She dragged him through an alley and then turned down another one. It was darker and narrower but it was quiet.

"Did they go down that way?" they heard one ask.

"I don't know. I'll go this way and you go take a look down the alley."

"We're trapped," Sokka whispered.

Inara was about to answer but she stopped. There was the strange sound of a moan. Sokka heard a few more followed by soft giggles. He looked around and saw several couples hiding in the shadows. They were quite occupied with each other in their illicit activities.

"Where are we?" Sokka asked in a low voice.

"No idea," Inara responded as she stepped back into the shadows. "I guess we were just lucky."

Sokka heard the heavy footsteps of boots barreling towards them.

"Lucky?" he hissed at her.

Inara grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him into the shadows. His body slammed into hers. Sokka's body froze and his mind went blank when she grabbed him around the head and pulled him in for a kiss. At first, his lips lied flat against hers. His arms were stiff by his side. She gently nudged his arms and they moved and wandered down to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved in closer. A small moan escaped her throat and he began to actually to reciprocate her initial kiss.

The footsteps had slowed to a slow meander. The man moved slowly through the various couples. Some of the moans from the other couples were beginning to quicken into heavy breathing. The man stopped. He knew where he was now. Quietly, he backed up and walked away without anyone really noticing him.

Sokka had nearly lost himself for that moment. It was Inara who paused and pulled her head up over his shoulder. She rested her chin there and took a look around.

"Ok, he's gone," she whispered with her warm breath brushing his ear.

She pushed Sokka away from her and walked slowly through the alley. She looked around the corner and motioned for Sokka to follow. But Sokka was left standing still facing the wall. His forehead rested on the cold building that she was once pushed up against.

"Come on before he comes back," she whispered harshly at him.

"Hey…quiet down there," someone hissed.

With his senses coming back to him, Sokka pushed off the wall. He aimlessly walked towards her as she continued to keep watch. When the moment was right, she slipped around the corner dragging his useless body behind her.

"Great idea," he muttered.

"It got the job done," she returned. "Orso should have the ostrich-horses by now. Let's get out of here before we're found."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Aang drifted through the Northern Tribe's grand palace. No one bothered him much. They were all busy with the preparations of impending doom. Fishing parties and various merchants have carried the news to the north that Azula was on the rampage. The entire city was in a calm state of panic. Patrols regularly went out in case she decided to bring an army. Hunting parties were on the look out in case she came by land. Guards were increased around the Spirit Oasis.

That was where Aang found Chief Arnook. He stood vigilantly over the pool in which two koi swam. There was all that remained of Princes Yue. She would never know the ruin of age or the pain of death. Yet she would never know the joy of life. Forever she will stand apart from those she loved. From her post in the sky, she will watch the boy she loved and perhaps still love grow old in the arms of another woman. And she will also watch her father's continual sorrow.

Arnook heard Aang's approach. He turned towards him with his most convincing smile. Aang could see straight through it. There was sorrow and fear mixed all together. The sorrow never really went away. The fear came and went with the changing tides of the world. This was such a time that everyone could use a bit of fear. It kept people grounded and alert. It made everyone realize what matters in life and how far they can push themselves.

"Avatar Aang, it is good to see you even in these dark days," Arnook said warmly.

Aang and Arnook bowed to each other. Aang slowly came up to the chief's side and looked down into the pool. The fish swam in circles around each other. They did not mind the living too much attention. They were just guests there.

"I am glad to see you too," Aang replied. "I must say, visiting here is much more relaxing than Omashu."

"Really, I thought you and the king were old friends."

"I couldn't meet with King Bumi. I had an audience with his niece."

"Oh, her," Arnook grumbled. "I have heard stories from my ambassadors."

Aang let out a long sigh. "Chief Arnook, I'm sure you've heard the whole story on how I'm not chasing the princess down. I've been to Omashu, various cities in the Earth Kingdom, the Northern Temple, and then here. When I am finished here I am to go on to Ba Sing Se to have an audience with the Earth King."

Arnook nodded. "Yes, I have heard. Sokka is with this Captain Inara I keep hearing of."

"Do you know her?"

"I know the name but not the woman."

Arnook turned and started to walk away from the pool. Aang followed him out of the oasis and into the palace. The guards were still pacing through the halls. Several chieftains were gathered in a corner whispering frantically about something that was of much importance.

"There is a young man of fortune who does business with her now and then," Arnook continued. "This young captain also has ties to the Southern Tribe. Now and again I hear of a small dispute between him and her. It usually doesn't cost me a wink of sleep but sometimes it spills over into other merchants and fishing parties."

"Can you tell me more about this Captain Inara?" Aang asked. "Sokka is with her."

"And you are worried," Arnook quickly surmised. "Sokka is a capable young man. He can take care of himself. But going back to you, I am concerned on your plans to go to Ba Sing Se."

"Why?" Aang asked.

Arnook pulled Aang down a small hallway that was off the beaten track. There were only a few women walking side by side carrying linens and furs.

"I understand why the Fire Lord did not wish for you to hunt down his sister," Arnook began.

"I believe I do too," Aang replied.

"That is good. But I see a flaw in your reasoning to travel to Ba Sing Se."

Aang's eyebrows gathered together. "Why?"

Arnook stopped walking and settled in front of a window. Aang looked up into Arnook's quickly aging face. The wrinkles gathered together in his deep thought like every wrinkle held a tale to tell.

"I don't think the princess will go to Ba Sing Se. At least not yet," Arnook added quickly.

"I'm not following."

"I never met the Fire Lord's sister but I have heard enough stories. She is a clever woman. She knows that the key to the East is to first conquer the West."

"What about war? Do you think the Earth King will have enough power to hold the provinces back?"

"I do not believe that there is enough stability to allow an attack," Arnook answered. "They are so divided and after 7 years they are still in shambles. The Earth Kingdom was able to be invaded and colonized because of how fractured its political system is. Some will want to hide behind the walls of their cities while others will want to take more proactive measures against danger."

"They will bicker and feud while Azula is off overthrowing her brother," Aang realized.

Arnook nodded. Aang wanted to bang his head against the wall. It felt like a never ending story with the travails of the Earth Kingdom. Of course Zuko had his own problems. He had the doubt of his own right to the throne to contend with. But with an Earth King who will probably never be secure on his throne, Aang's always felt weary whenever it came to the Earth Kingdom. There was only one Fire Lord and one Chief per tribe. However, there were several princes, dukes, marquises, lords, and a couple of kings to deal with in the Earth Kingdom.

"I should get back to the Fire Nation," Aang said quickly. "That is where this war will be won."

"I agree," Arnook said and pulled a small bottle from his robes. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis. I understand it once saved your life in the hands of Master Katara. Take this. It might come to use."

Aang took the bottle and clasped it tightly in his hands. His mind quickly went back to more dangerous days and he began to wonder what time will be seen as more troubled when everything was over.

"I hope we never have to use it," Aang said.

"Me too."

"I am sorry that I cannot stay any longer but I must leave now."

Arnook bowed. "I agree."

Aang bobbed quick bow and turned on his heels. He started out at a brisk walk. Then the fears and worries began to flood his soul. The old nightmares crept back into his mind of the world falling back into chaos and they always ended with him losing Katara. His pace quickened as he saw her eyes fade in his mind. He broke out into a full run knowing how fragile of a bridge between war and peace that they all stood on.

***

It was nice to have ostrich-horses for once. It was beginning to get old hauling all of their supplies on their backs as they trudged along on the unbeaten path. But now that they had ostrich-horses, there were no supplies. Inara had left all of the supplies in the able hands of a boy who never made it to Orso. In fact, he really didn't have a chance to slip out of the bar before the fight broke out. He appeared at the ostrich-horse farm with a black eye and empty handed begging for forgiveness. Inara had no time to hand out forgiveness. She only glared down at the boy and they rode away into the night.

They all rode swiftly but quietly 2 by 2 down a narrow road. Inara and Orso took up the lead with Sokka at the rear with the spare ostrich-horse. They were dead silent when they made their escape from the town. They had no idea how many of Azula's supporters could be hiding there. But when they were in the clear they still did make much conversation.

Inara could tell that the silence was wearing on the usual jovial Orso. He boasted a large crew of 8 mean under him and one woman who paid a good lease to tag along. There was always someone to talk to. In the present company he could not force either of them to talk if they wanted to.

"Are we making good time?" Sokka finally asked from the back.

"Yes," Orso replied.

Inara could feel Orso waiting for more conversation. But alas, none came. Sokka became mute after the short answer from Orso.

To create some amusement for himself, Orso began to hum. Inara glanced sideways at him and saw a smug smile on his face. It was irritating to see that smile. It usually meant that he was formulating some absurdity in that mind of his. The humming became louder and more distinct.

"I like to go swimming with bow-legged women an swim between their legs…and swim between…"

"Shut it Orso," Inara snapped.

"Aren't we touchy?" he mused.

Orso looked over at Inara but she ignored him. She looked straight ahead with a stone expression chiseled on her face. She knew he was still staring at her though. He could feel his curious eyes burning her ear. Finally, she chanced a glance over at him and was awarded with a knowing smile.

As soon as Orso had the privilege of seeing Inara's annoyed face, he turned his head to Sokka. Inara rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead once more.

"What?" she heard Sokka asked.

Inara's teeth gritted when she heard Orso chuckle.

"What happened in town last night?" Orso asked.

Inara and Sokka did not answer. She had no issue with the innocent kiss from the night before but Sokka did not make matters feel neutral. He avoided her all night and rode behind her to avoid eye contact. The one time that she did look to speak with him earlier in the day, he looked straight down at the back of his ostrich-horse.

Inara went back to the reliable feeling of guilt. She knew that he was involved with some girl from the Earth Kingdom. Information on these matters was well known in the circles that she ran in. He did not talk of her much. In fact, Inara was not sure if he had even muttered her name in her presence before. But in times like this, she would not want anyone to know the names of people that mattered to her.

"You guys are no fun," Orso complained.

He slowed his ostrich-horse and dropped back to ride along with Sokka. Inara's irritation increased ten-fold by this. Orso was almost as bad as an old woman gossiping while she wove thread. He was hardly an example of any member of the Merchants Guild.

"Sokka, man to man, what happened?" she heard Orso try to whisper.

"Nothing," Sokka said in a gritty tone.

There was silence then. Inara let out a slow breath and mistakenly looked back at them. Orso's eyes lit up immediately as a sickening smile became the predominate feature on his face.

"Oh no, you two didn't…?" he asked holding in a good round of laughter.

"Nothing like that," Inara snapped and felt the color in her cheeks rise. She could not stop it and Orso could not help but to notice. He exploded into laughter nearly scaring the spare ostrich-horse to death. It jerked at its reigns with Sokka growing very annoyed at it.

"It was just a kiss," Sokka confessed awkwardly and immediately realized his mistake.

Orso howled even louder in laughter. Any scouts would have easily found them but he did not care at the moment. He was too busy basking in whatever he was trying to bask in.

"You need to mind your own business," Inara said acidly tiring of the laughter..

"Me," he howled. "But you cannot avoid making your business public."

"It is not by choice."

Orso stopped laughing for a moment and tried to have an innocent look on his face. "That is not by my own fault. Your past history has paved a very public road for your escapades."

"Well, he's not one of them," she growled.

"Not yet," Orso said.

"I'm involved with someone already," Sokka protested.

Inara rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the road.

"What do you mean by her past?" Sokka asked tactlessly.

Orso let out a low chuckle in the depths of his throat. "She has a very notorious love life," he answered.

"Shut it," Inara warned.

Orso ignored her as usual. "When she and the Fire Lord were children, there were talks of an engagement between them. Her father was very powerful and she was a very able bender. The talks continued until they came to a screeching halt when the Crowned Prince was humiliated and banished from the Fire Nation."

"Betrothal," Sokka said skeptically.

Inara pulled her ostrich-horse around and stopped the entire procession. "Never officially," she added curtly. "There is rarely courtship and love where I come from."

"Except for Zuko and Mai," Sokka said.

"It helps that she is from a powerful family," Inara stated.

"So, are there any hard feelings?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. I am a woman of my own fortune and I answer to no man. Then again, you wouldn't understand being that you were fortunate in birth to be born with the ability to piss standing upright."

Her words stung Sokka. She had a small satisfaction in seeing him recoil a bit.

But they did not completely silence him. Sokka had an impish look about him. He glanced at Inara and then over to Orso.

"Would it be safe to assume that your attentions were diverted to Orso for awhile?" Sokka asked.

Inara puffed a bit of smoke from her nose. It was humiliating; not Orso's loose tongue but her showing of her irritation. She glared at Orso knowing who to blame for this comment. He only looked back at her innocently and shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at him and spurred her ostrich-horse ahead. It trotted at a faster pace to where she would be out of earshot. She could not keep the two men from gossiping like two old biddies but she did not have to listen to them. Then again, most of the world knew of various points of her romances.

The Fire Nation court seemed so far away now. It felt like another life time. She was a child growing up as a playmate to both the prince and princess. They were royalty but not of the utmost importance like their uncle and cousin. She found them both entertaining in their own ways. Zuko was friendly and good natured. Azula could always find trouble but Inara was smart enough to avoid any fingers being pointed at her.

But with all of the joy came the constant worry and dread. Court life was not always safe. Azulon had a fierce temper in his old age. His rickety bones did nothing to help his mood. Everyone feared that the death of his grandson, Lu Ten, at the walls of Ba Sing Se would put about a long dirge in the court, but Azulon did not live long enough for him to cover the court with a black shroud. Ozai soon ascended usurping the Crown Prince. Inara was there when he was crowned. She was there for Azulon's cremation. It was an extraordinary day that no one really talked much of. Of course the usual tokens of goodwill were always given to the day but it never felt right to anyone.

Perhaps it was the conspicuous absence of Princess Ursa. She had mysteriously disappeared. No explanation was given and after a few people were sent to prison for over-speculation, the court was hushed. All that was left were her children. Not even Azula walked away untouched. Her quiet war against her brother intensified without their gentle mother to intervene. Azula would pass Inara in the courtyard or the hallways of the palace and call her "She-Demon," and Inara would always respond, "Dragon Lady." Azula seemed to be quite amused with this moniker. Zuko withdrew for a month in sorrow.

Life went on almost as normal as before. Ursa's name was not even whispered in the court. All of the children in the court continued their usual studies and training as Ozai continued to wage war on the rest of the world. The Fire Lord's Fools tried to keep the court in a happy mood with death still lingering.

A small memory of her youth resurfaced then. It was a day she found Zuko feeding the turtle-ducks in the pond. They were near 12 she imagined. He was quiet and calm; two things he rarely ever was in his life. Inara had very few recollections of the Crowned Prince as anything but boisterous. But his quiet demeanor lured her over towards him. There they sat for several moments watching the ducks swim and neither of them realized what this one moment would set into motion.

Unbeknownst to them, two formable men were watching them. Fire Lord Ozai and Lord Kito had been meeting privately on unknown matters. They happened upon their children and they both had their own eyes on different prizes. Even a fool knew what Kito wanted. He wanted to advance his family through a favorable marriage. Ozai, however, saw this as a grand opportunity to receive a king's ransom as a dowry from the rich Kito lands along with a forceful daughter-in-law whose temperament rivaled his own daughter's. He hoped that this young bride would toughen his son's resolution for when he took the throne.

Thus they were then thrown into a political upheaval, Inara more than Zuko. She was dragged down the long road and everyone knew how it ended…disgrace. Being of the "weaker" sex, her fortune rose and fell with the man she was attached to. That horrid day of the Agni Kai, Zuko came to her boasting of how he would defeat the general. Inara's stomach still churned whenever she thought about that day. She heart twanged as the image of Zuko cowering at his father's feet floated in her mind. And the memory always ended with an empty arena. All that remained were Iroh comforting Zuko on the floor and Inara silently crying at the very top.

Inara wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she rode away from Sokka and Orso. That day was the end of her life at court. No one would touch her after her grand fall. So she was set to sea to seek her own fortune with Kerak and Genji.

Perhaps it was the residual stings of her childhood romance that thrust her into the charismatic arms of Captain Orso years later. When they met, she had been met with a small disaster and he was available at the time. He was everything that a Fire Nation courtier was not. He was open, delightful, and entertaining. He treated her as a fellow captain and not as a subservient woman.

"Well met captain," Orso would always say to her when they in private or in public. They traveled a bit together. There was a time that Orso spent a season on her ship. That did not work out as well as they had planned. There was some trouble but it would have come with him on or off the ship. It was unavoidable.

But like everything else, the romance withered away. Neither of them knew exactly what it was. It could have been the distance that their occupation forced them to endure or just their own nature. Two captains on one ship was one too many. Whatever sort of love that they shared just fizzled and cooled into a friendship. She wasn't sure if it was more satisfying. Orso definitely seemed to take more liberties as a friend such as revealing half-truths of a woman's secrets.

They went their separate ways. Orso had his own romance now with a woman that Inara chose to not pull to mind. The very thought of her wrinkled her nose as if she was a bad stench. Then again Orso really did not approve of any of her following flings as he would put them. They were in a quiet state of animosity when it came to their love lives.

Orso would always say, "You can do better."

"It seems there is never anyone as good as you," she would return with a hint of boredom. It was the game that they played to keep from tearing each other's throats out whenever they were in vicinity of each other for more than 3 days.

"Hey, wait up," she heard Orso call out to her.

She glanced back and saw a steady trail or dust behind her. She pulled on the reins of her ostrich-horse to stop it. They waited as the steady drum of feet became louder and the dust cloud larger. Orso and Sokka soon emerged from the brown cloud looking rather amused. Sokka still did not look her in the eye and she could only imagine what Orso may have told him.

To avoid any kind of impropriety, Inara focused on their lack of supplies. "There is a town up ahead. We can get supplies from there."

"Ah, Captain Prudent," Orso teased.

"Someone has to be," she retorted.

Orso looked around and she saw that all too familiar scowl form over his face. "We're near Yat-Sen."

Sokka even noticed Orso's tone. Orso had become withdrawn in the blink of an eye. He did this whenever he was concerned.

"Give me the money and I'll go get what we need," Orso said.

"Why?" Sokka immediately asked.

Inara casually replied, "Fire Nation citizens are still not welcomed in some parts of the world. Yat-Sen is no exception."

Sokka looked aghast at first and then he silently calmed down. He pulled his hand over his head and let out a slow groan and looked up at the clouds. "Sometimes this world just makes me want to puke."

It was an absurd and honest statement. Inara snorted out a short laugh and quickly jerked her head away from Sokka and Orso. She then slowly deteriorated into a series of giggles and hiccups.

"I agree," she finally answered and showed them an honest smile. She pulled out a purse of money and threw it at Orso. "You know what we need. Don't drag your feet. We're in a hurry."

"Trust me, I don't like lingering in this area," he said cautiously as he looked around in the trees and took the reins of the fourth ostrich-horse from Sokka. Orso nodded to them and then galloped away towards the town. Inara did not dismount from the ostrich-horse. She unsheathed her sword and looked ready for an attack. Sokka did the same and looked closely into the trees and surrounding bushes.

"You really don't think we will be ambushed," he said.

"As heavily armed as we are, I doubt it. But there are fools in this world."

Sokka grumbled something under his breath. He did not bother to say what was on his mind loud enough for all to hear. Inara imagined he was on the look out for something foul. The ostrich-horses moved about uneasily wanting to stretch their legs and keep moving.

Coming up the road from the direction of Yat-Sen, they could hear voices. Several men were singing and sounded a bit drunk. Sokka glanced over at Inara warily. They sheathed their swords hoping it would help avoid a conflict. It was not long until the drunken gang of men tottered into sight. A number of 4 really wasn't a gang and they were not completely drunk. They were just more cheerful than drunk until they saw Inara's red clothes. They became more serious and tried to walk with more pomp.

"Well, what do we have here?" one asked his fellow men. "It's a Fire Nation whore."

Inara let out a small groan. "Is that the best you can think of?" she asked.

None of them seemed to have heard her. Their attention was then drawn to the blues of Sokka's clothes. They glanced at him and then to her.

"This is peculiar," the same man who acted as the de facto leader mused. "A Water Tribe peasant and a Fire Nation whore traveling together. What has this world come to?"

"Peace and prosperity," Sokka retorted tartly.

"Peace and prosperity," the leader said acidly. "Tell me, do me or any of my friends look like we are benefiting from peace or prosperity?"

The truth was that none of them enjoyed prosperity and they seemed to suffer from too much time on their hands. Their clothes were the color of muddy grass and the hems were frayed and tattered. None of them had the prominence of discharged soldiers so they were probably men displaced during the war and had yet to find their way home. One could only imagine what they were doing meandering about so far out of town.

The ostrich-horses became uneasy and began to stammer and throw their heads. The drunks found this amusing. They made loud sounds and lunged at the beasts. Inara sized them up. They were pathetic excuses for men. By the way their clothes were torn and the remains of old wounds, she deduced they had lost more fights than won.

"You certainly don't suffer a lack of drink," Inara snapped as she pulled her ostrich-horse back around.

The men started to laugh. "Ooh, she does have a bit of bite to her," the leader mused. "Is there anything else to her?"

Inara quickly sprung from the back of the ostrich-horse. She landed behind the leader and knocked him down to his knees. She then immediately put two flaming fingers in front of his eyes. He shook a bit from drink and fear. Sokka tactfully positioned his ostrich-horse in front of the man's friends. He drew his sword daring them to make a move.

Inara leaned into the leader's ear. "There is always more to a Fire Nation Lady than just her looks and her tongue."

The man struggled to get away but Inara was too experienced than him. She clung to him tighter like he was her lover.

"We are trained to be much more," she breathed in his ear. "Our bite is worse than our back."

The flame then exploded in his right eye. He screamed in pain and fell forward to the ground. The other men shrunk in fear and ran away abandoning their leader.

"My eye! My eye!" he screamed over and over again.

Inara had no remorse. She climbed back onto her ostrich-horse and did not spare a second glance at the man. She did catch sight of Sokka. His blue eyes had turned cold with disapproval but he did not verbally repute her actions.

"Gold-Eyed Demon," he finally said.

Inara pulled her ostrich-horse right up to his. She leaned in so close that they could feel each others breath. It was an intimate moment soaked with heated tension. There was no sexual tension though. It was the tension of two senses of morality colliding upon each other but not entirely fighting the other.

"Ten years at sea," she reminded him. "You know the moral code of the sea. You know how fluid it is like the rolling waves."

Sokka did not say a word. He glanced over at the man still wreathing in pain. The man kicked up dirt as he scrambled aimlessly on the ground. There may have been a hint of pity in Sokka's eyes but Inara wasn't going to bother to ask. He finally looked up at her in almost a sad look.

"I lost my mother to the war," he said. "I lost my identity when we ended it. My honor is all I have left."

"You never lost your identity," Inara corrected him. "But you will win no honor in our present occupation."

Her worlds silenced him. They had nothing left but to move on. They wanted to be out of earshot of the man's painful cries. There was no conversation to mingle in with the screams so they moved on. The rope that kept them together was beginning to stretch again. Both of them could feel it but they still held onto it.

"This will end soon," Inara finally said.

"But what will take its place?" Sokka questioned with a world-weary tone.

"Something," she answered. "Something always will."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: As you all know...I did not create the world of Avatar. Please read other disclaimers for more info. Thank you.

**Chapter 15**

The long road before them seemed to never end. They were well supplied and had not run into trouble for a couple of days. Orso never heard of the trouble that they caused the drunks and they never spoke of it. It was a moot point. Someone lost an eye but no one lost a life.

The plan so far was simple. They would rendezvous with the Serpent and then go find the Empress. It seemed that Orso was ready to join in on their adventure. He had known the hardships of war and the disadvantage of not being the conquering race. The Fire Nation citizens reaped the rewards while everyone else was forced to forfeit whatever was deemed fit.

It also appeared that Orso had lost his love for speech. He had been quiet since he came back from Yat-Sen. He came back well supplied and with a heavy purse. Inara did not bother to ask him how he acquired everything for nearly nothing.

So they rode along quietly with the grunts of the ostrich-horses to fill in the spaces. Sokka had affectionately started calling his Bato as reference to his father's friend. Really it was meant as some kind of familiar comfort and he was tired of numbering the animals.

"How much longer?" Sokka finally asked like an irritable child.

Orso sighed. "A day or two, it depends."

"At this rate Azula will be able to amount more forces and attack from who knows where."

"They are meeting somewhere near the Boiling Rock," Inara said. "That is the only reason why Edo and Mongke would have been in the area."

"That is a large, open area," Sokka said.

No one could dispute that. They all knew how immense the open waters were. It was their territory that they had taken from the Waterbenders. They were now forced to hide on blocks of ice to build their cities.

It was also true that they would all rather be riding the waves in a ship than bouncing along on the back of an ostrich-horse. The animals unfortunately attracted the flies and smelled. Sokka had cursed loudly when he stepped in one of the ostrich-horses droppings. It was just another despoilment to his boots.

Sokka threw the reins of the supply animal to Orso. He was growing bored and needing some stimulation. So he went ahead as the lead scout. His senses would at least be at use. His wit did not seem to be in demand at the moment. There were no sharp comments on him or his family to fend off and they were not discussing anything that required his experience in strategy.

Then he was not quite sure what he was in scout of. The road was quiet. They had not passed anyone in a few hours. The possibility of an insane princess being in the area had not fallen on deaf ears. The locals were speaking of it at the last outpost that they had stopped at. That would explain why many were avoiding the roads. The possibility of crossing Azula's path was frightening.

Frightening, that was slightly absurd considering they were trying to cross her path. What some people do. Most people settle down and have families or at least animals. No, not Sokka, he has to pretend to be living out his more formable years out all over again. But that was when he was only 15. Now he was well into his 22nd year of life.

Even though the road was quiet, it still did not mean that it did not require his utmost attention. He scanned his surroundings and tried to ignore the noises that Bato made. He heard nothing. That was what disturbed him. Even though no one was on the road, the quietness made his stomach feel uneasy.

He narrowed his eyes and looked into the woods that surrounded them to each side. Not even the birds rustled in the limbs. The sun was bright and unrelenting above them. The shadows that the trees cast were of little help. Yet the beams of light that showed through the leaves caught his attention. There were dust particles that sparkled and almost looked like tiny sprites dancing in the air.

Sokka then pulled his ostrich-horse to a halt. He thought he had seen a figure crouching behind a tree. There was a slight curve in the road that gave him an advantageous view of most of the tree. If he had seen a person, it would have been a hand slip around the trunk.

He heard the ostrich-horses stop behind him when he put up his hand. Orso slowly dismounted from his beast and wiggled his toes on the ground. Inara followed suit and slowly placed her hand on her sword.

Sokka did not move. He was too busy looking for whoever he had seen. He had not heard the scramble of someone climbing a tree. He did not see a hurried flight further into the forest. Whoever was there, was still there.

Slowly, he reached back to his boomerang. He did not want to let whoever was out there close enough to use his sword. Maybe they could keep the stalker at bay and not get hurt. He had seen Inara secretly tending to her dislocated shoulder whenever she thought no one was watching. His leg still ached from the bruise.

Then came that all too familiar scramble. He heard the leaves rustle angrily as feet and hands disturbed their resting place. Inara and Orso backed up keeping their eyes on the tree that danced wildly without the wind as its partner. Sokka could not move. He had waited too late.

Out of fear of his own disadvantage, he blindly threw the boomerang into the tree. He could hear it scream as it ripped through the leaves and saw it come out cleanly from the top. It circled back around and into the tree. Before it could come back to his hand a black figure exploded from the green canopy. Sokka grunted when a foot kicked him square in the chest sending him falling to the ground.

"It's a scout! Spread out!" Orso yelled as the masked warrior landed nimbly on the ground.

There was calmness about the scout as he waited for them to make their move. It was a standoff between the two sides. The scout was still crouched ready to attack at any moment while Sokka was still on his back. Slowly, he pushed up on his elbows and started to pull his feet towards him. The scout only watched waiting for the moment to strike.

Sokka's heel caught on a pebble. It rolled under his foot making only a whisper of a scratch. It was enough to put the scout's nerve on end. He suddenly jerked and Orso responded by trying to swallow the scout into the ground. This did not even faze the scout. He shot a grappling hook up into the tree to pull himself out. The ground followed like an inverted whirlpool grasping desperately for his feet. The scout kicked at the earth causing the rock to explode.

This gave Sokka a chance to leap to his feet. He pulled out his sword and watched as the scout climbed to a branch of the tree and then leap back down to the earth at them. Orso tried to attack but was rebuffed by the scout's agility. The energy it took to throw rock after rock at the scout did nothing for him. The scout skipped over each rock and landed abruptly behind Orso. He was bashed over the head with a heavy pole before he could turn around.

Orso hit the ground and the earth trembled. Inara bent a blast of fire at the scout. It was like a dance. The scout spun and pushed the fire away causing it to fizzle out while it lost its energy. Another fireball came from Inara and he dodged it and would not stay still. It was a frantically moving target that she could not pin down and the scout darted away into the trees.

"Don't let him get away!" Inara yelled.

Sokka took to the trees chasing the scout down. The scout glanced back of over his shoulder at Sokka as they raced through the tree branches. He began to slow. Was he wearing down or was he baiting. Sokka did not have a chance to find out. The scout jumped up further into the tree and then quickly doubled back over top of Sokka's head. He was heading back towards Inara and Orso.

Sokka nearly fell over trying to stop. He then thought about it and jumped to the ground. He had lost enough ground as it was and was not gaining any in the trees. He could see plainly where the scout was heading. He wanted to make sure no one could report on Azula's possible existence in the area. Rumors were one thing, eye witnesses were much more convincing.

He was far enough behind the scout for him to take much notice of him. Sokka dug his heels into the ground as he kicked up dirt and stone to keep pace. He could see the bright red flames of Inara's fire when the assailant leapt from the trees at her. There were some screams as he burst back out of the woods into the road.

"I just need on shot," Orso said now on his feet again.

Inara was over to the side grasping her left shoulder. She was still ready for an attack but Sokka didn't know how long she could hold up.

"Just one shot," Orso said directly to Sokka.

Sokka nodded. He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran head first with his sword drawn over his head. The scout turned towards him. Sokka didn't have a chance. His sword hit square on the pole and sliced it in half. But the scout was faster and immediately kicked Sokka square in the chest. Sokka let out a loud grunt as he fell to the ground.

Inara took advantage of this moment of devoted concentration on Sokka. She ran up behind the scout and clung to him for dear life. "Now Orso!" Inara yelled.

That was the one moment Orso needed. The scout could not leap into the air with Inara clinging to his back. Orso quickly dissolved the ground and the two slowly sank into it. Inara did her best to keep the scout's arms at his side. Orso did not stop until the scout was nearly chest deep in the earth. He then carefully released Inara and she scrambled out onto solid ground still looking like her left shoulder bothered her.

Sokka got to his feet and walked over to the scout. "I wonder who he is."

"It's not a he," Inara said and pulled off the mask.

"What, are you disappointed?" Princess Azula ask acidly from the ground. Her lips curled into a menacing smile.

Sokka had to restrain every muscle in his body from kicking her head like it was a ball. It was sickening, but an image of her head flying through the air and bouncing off of a tree came to mind.

"You seem to be without an entourage," Inara said mocking the princess' predicament.

Azula's smile turned into a scowl then. "Well, you cannot always rely on others."

"Really," Sokka retorted remembering the pain in his leg and Inara's shoulder.

He looked at Azula closer. He noticed that she had a bruise showing on her collar bone and a scratch along the side of her face. She did not seem to be the kind of princess that would allow such injuries.

"How did you come by the bruise and scratch?" he asked bluntly.

Azula narrowed her eyes at him. "How dare you speak to me you filthy peasant!"

"Alright, that's enough of the attitude," Inara said blandly. "You're not really a princess anymore and we're not in the mood for the dramatics. Just humor us and answer his question."

Azula remained silent. She was resolute in her decision. Inara stalked around her like she was an oddity to the world. Then again, she was buried up to the chest in solid rock. It was a position that Azula never thought she would be in.

Inara's patience was starting to wear thin though. Her shoulder hurt and she wanted to home. She had captured her mark but things were still so out of place that she couldn't just put her in chains and take her back to the Fire Nation. There had been too many enthusiastic whispers about the princess' supposed return. There might be many who would flock to the Fire Nation to throw open her prison door once more.

"We had an interesting run in with Colonel Mongke," Inara finally said quietly and watched Azula's reaction.

"That is interesting," Azula replied.

Sokka thought she was genuinely surprised to hear this.

"There was some talk of him and his men defecting from you," Inara continued. "They got tired of waiting and decided to skip along and hope word never got back to your brother."

Now Azula started to bare her teeth at her one-time informer. Inara seemed very amused by this and started to walk around the princess.

"Liar," Azula growled.

"I've heard worse," Inara replied.

Azula immediately took note of Inara's tone. Her countenance lightened up a bit and as realization hit her.

"Well played captain," Azula complimented her.

"You know they're dead," Sokka said.

"Karma eventually catches up to us all," Azula responded.

"Then it will be a grand theatrical performance for when karma finally catches you," Orso remarked harshly.

Azula strained her neck to get a good look at the large captain. She smiled a weird smile. It was somewhere between the devious and admiration.

"You are a strong fellow," she said.

Orso rubbed his face with his hands in exasperation. He walked several paces away from her and leaned against a tree like he could not stand to be too near her.

"Hmmm, touchy isn't he," she remarked wryly.

"It's the company," he answered.

"Ha, and you keep company with her." Azula tilted her head in the direction of Inara. "You think that she is better than me."

"I can sleep in peace when she is around. You," he said the word and found he didn't like the way it tasted in his mouth. "You would be more likely to kill me in my sleep."

Azula tried to shrug with little effect. "Maybe."

Sokka was getting tired of the pleasantries. "Those wounds," he pointed out. "Tell us how you got them. Don't tell us you got them from falling out of a tree."

"What if I did?"

"Then who threw you out?" Inara asked.

Azula had a disgruntled look on her face. She was breathing shallowly. With the earth around her, it was impossible for her to get a full breath in. If they wanted to, they could leave her there and she would ultimately die unless someone came along and found her.

"I don't know," she finally admitted. "I heard what happened to the Rough Rhinos and thought it best to go on without them. Along the way, someone attacked me. Don't ask who because I already said I don't know. But if you want to know the truth, their carcass is probably rotting somewhere out there. I wasn't going to take the time to look."

"Imagine that," Inara mused sardonically. "Someone would actually want to kill you."

"You should be grateful that they didn't," Azula snapped.

"And why should we be grateful?" Sokka asked.

"Well for one, I doubt Lady Inara could collect her bounty on me if she never found me."

"That is an inconvenience," Inara remarked.

"And two, your little merry band would never be able to find my forces and poor Zuzu would be waylaid with everyone scattered about looking for my lifeless corpse."

"I fail to see the second reasoning," Sokka said. "Should we feel better about you heading the invasion force?"

Azula paused for a moment and thought about it. "I do see your point," she confessed amused by her own words.

Orso made a few grumbling noises. "Then I say we leave her here. We can get a message to the Fire Lord."

"What if," Azula proposed quickly. "I take you to my rendezvous point."

They all looked at her in disbelief.

Azula continued. "I will take you to my rendezvous point to where my forces are to meet before we continue onto the next point. You must have considered that whoever tried to kill me is a threat to the Fire Nation."

"Or a sympathetic soul," Orso stated.

"I highly doubt that. I had a smaller rendezvous point set up for some renegade veterans, around 100," she said. "I found them all impaled in a valley. Do you know of anyone in your profession who has a flare for the dramatics? You need me as much as I need you."

Inara drew one of her knives. "Or I could just get the information from you."

"Please," Azula almost laughed. "That embodiment of honor won't let you do any of your little tricks on me and then you always risk the chance of someone sympathetic to my cause finding me. We might as well band together."

"We don't even know if your executioner is a threat," Inara said.

"Do you want to chance that?" Azula asked. "There are many who want to see my entire family punished, even Zuzu."

It was an absurd idea. It was the worst idea. But it was also a logical idea. Azula knew too much about the impending attack. All they had was a Madame's vague report and Mongke's dying words. There was no way that they could give Zuko an upper hand without more information.

"She is lying," Orso whispered. "She always lies. Besides, I doubt whoever attacked her is a threat to the Fire Lord. I'm sure there are several men vying for that bounty."

"What if she is right? And we have to take into account that she has never been in this position," Sokka tentatively said.

Orso shot him a disgusted look. "Are you actually taking her side?"

"I am trying to do what is best," Sokka replied calmly. "I don't like the idea any more than you but there is little choice. We can't leave her here and we can't just kill her."

"Why not?" Orso asked.

Sokka ignored him. He had to or he would lose his own mind. "She's scared. She has been reduced to hiding. I think she would not do anything to jeopardize the chance or traveling in numbers."

"That is as long as we can maintain the status quo," Inara said. "Once it is tipped in her favor, we're dead."

"The status quo of the world is terribly out of balance now," Sokka reminded them. "We have to do something. We can't just let things keep going as they are."

"Have you two considered what will happen once we rendezvous with her troops?" Orso questioned meanly.

"She thinks I can still be bought off," Inara said. "And she knows the consequences of fighting a two front war. She will want to deal with whoever is trying to pick off her men before she proceeds any further. Hopefully the chaos will give Sokka time to escape. She does mind him much since he's not a bender."

"That's the first time I actually feel good about that reference," Sokka retorted.

"I'm not getting any younger," Azula called out to them from her earth imprisonment.

"Then just try dying," Orso suggested.

"I am surprised that you are taking so long to deliberate," Azula observed mildly. "Who is taking up my cause and who is staying to the just and right?"

Sokka turned tired of the debate. "Fine, you've got yourself a deal. But you are going to be on a very short leash."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," she mocked him. "But I am quite surprised that it was you who took me up on my offer. I believe you have been spending too much time with the fair Lady."

Orso grabbed Inara by her elbow. "This is a bad idea."

"We are all running out of tricks," she cautioned him. "Let's just tie her to one of the ostrich-horses and get going."

***

That night, Orso snugly tucked Azula in bed with her hands and feet buried in the ground. Once she removed the layers of black, she revealed her dirty brown clothes. She had been reduced to trying to blend in with the locals without a guar to escort her safely through enemy territory.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, Orso crept into the darkness. He had his ostrich-horse by the reins leading it carefully into the forest. He treaded quietly until he broke a twig beneath his foot.

"Earthbenders should never make an attempt at stealth," he heard Inara's snide voice say.

Orso held in a curse and follow the faint glow of a small flame. He found Inara tucked away into the hollow of a tree with a small flame levitated in front of the opening. She looked quite beautiful in the soft glow. The red flame brought out the gold in her eyes.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up," he said.

"Hopefully you didn't," she said.

"What is this about?" he asked. "Why did you want me to bring an ostrich-horse?"

"Because I want you to leave."

Orso was taken aback by this. "What…Why?" he asked flabbergasted. "Do you remember that you just took on Azula as a traveling buddy? You and Sokka are going to need as much help as you can get."

"That is why you can't stay with us."

"Listen, I know I was saying some harsh words back there but I really wouldn't kill her…yet. I won't do anything without your permission. I can…"

"It's not that," she interrupted him.

"Then what is it?"

She held up her hand for him to be silent. She listened to the night and glanced back and forth to make sure no one was listening. Orso squinted his eyes and could see the shapes of two bodies still lying near the fire of their campsite.

"100 men impaled in a valley," Inara repeated Azula's words quietly. "No one in the Assassins Guild does anything like that."

Orso let out a sigh. "Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that."

"I hate to admit it but Azula is right. There is much more at play than what we anticipated and neither of us has a ship at the moment."

"That can be remedied if we just go to the Serpent."

Inara shook her head with the firelight reflecting off of her black hair. "I need you to go on without us. You will travel faster if you are alone. I need you to go find our friends."

Her words quieted Orso for a moment. He looked her in the eyes and waited for her to repeal her plea but she didn't. He then nodded.

"Take care of yourself," he said. "And take care of him."

"I will. Take care of yourself too."

Orso tipped an invisible hat to her and then disappeared into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar. And as a side note, please excuse the typos that I am sure you are likely to notice. As I get busier in life, I find that my proofreading skills are failing me. Enjoy.

**Chapter 16**

The mismatched party of travelers set off after later than originally anticipated. It took Sokka quite some time to extricate Azula from her earthen chains since Orso had mysteriously disappeared during the night. Azula had not bee quiet during the tedious process. She entertained herself with provocative insults about Sokka and his sister. Seven years in a mental institution did nothing to still her tongue.

She begged to know what had happened to the large captain. She seemed to have taken an immediate liking to him. The same obviously could not be said for Orso. Inara simply informed her that Orso could not stomach being hear her. This seemed to quench Azula's curiosity.

"He hates me more than he cares for your safety," Azula snidely observed.

"My safety is really none of his concern," Inara replied and walked away to leave Sokka alone in the tiring task.

But eventually they were on t heir way. They divided up the gear between the three ostrich-horses and set off in the direction that Azula pointed to. According to Azula, they were less than a day's travel to the abandoned fort. It had become a common stop for travelers who needed shelter. Sokka pitied the traveler seeking protection from the elements in times like this. Who knows the dangerous reception that they would receive when they knocked on the gates.

It was not a delightful travel. Before Azula had been added to the group, there might have been something considered peaceful amongst the travlers. With Azula, it was a small battle zone between her and Sokka. Inara had taken to riding behind them. She could avoid most of the artillery thrown between the two while still at a vantage point to stop them if things went too far.

"I hear that Zuzu hasn't married Mai yet," Azula said lazily as she swayed side to side to the ostrich-horse's rhythm. "I do wonder why. They seemed very much in love. One would only think that the seven years may have cooled their desire for each other."

Sokka ignored her. She was trying to provoke a reaction. He did not want to fall prey to her bait and to cause her any satisfaction.

"Then again, I am also surprised that you are not yet shackled to a wife of your own," she continued in her usual snide tone. "You seemed absolutely beholden to that little prisoner of mine. What was she? Was she of the Earth Kingdom?"

She paused and waited for his answer. She knew very well that Suki was Earth Kingdom but Sokka would have to answer.

"Yes," he finally muttered.

"I thought so. She was a leader of her own little band of warriors. They were all so gorgeous in their face paint and uniforms but that was really it. They were not much of a match for me and my girls." She had a sour note when she mentioned Ty Lee and Mai. "Is it that you do not love her as much as one may think?"

Sokka gritted his teeth at her prodding.

"Or perhaps it is that she finds your tribe undesirable. Your father rules a band of roving peasants. What women in her right mind would want to marry into that?"

Sokka bit his tongue to hold in the first insult that came to mind. "I don't know," he replied. "But what man would want a monster like you?"

He glanced over at her. He expected to see her wave the insult off but she had a distinctly hurt look on her face. It only lasted for a second before it quickly fell into indifference.

"I wouldn't suffer a husband," Azula remarked lightly but still with a twinge to her voice. "To marry is to lose everything. Wouldn't you agree Lady Inara?"

Azula turned to look back at Inara. Inara was pretending to ignore them but they both knew she was listening. They knew she was waiting for her cue to spur her ostrich-horse in between theirs.

"Suffering a husband is very different from suffering a man," Inara replied shortly and turned her gaze away from Azula.

This entirely amused Azula. She let out a low laugh that ruminated from her throat like a temptress. There was nothing tempting about her unless a man had a death wish or liked a walk on the wild side. Being a princess and Zuko's only sister, her hand would have been very much desirable in terms of politics if her mental disposition had been of a normal young woman. However, she was mad and there was that mean glint in her eye that foretold a rough ride.

"I will suffer none," Azula continued. "Fire Nation men are all the same. They want nothing but power and that is something I refuse to share."

"Not surprised," Sokka grumbled.

Azula pretended to not hear him. "Earth Kingdom men are too brutish. They are all brawn and always covered in dirt. And Water Tribesmen lack refinement. They are too brutish…too dull. They think nothing of killing animals and then eating them."

Sokka gritted his teeth at her statement.

"And there is only one Air Nomad left but we all know how weak they were," Azula continued her mockery of the world. "They were all weak and the Avatar is no different."

"You're entitled to your own opinions," said Sokka. "But what makes you so desirable? Why do you think that you would have to turn down any of these fools? You are bloody insane. You lost it." He made a gesture with his hand to indicate his point. "You think that all men are weak. Losing your mind—how weak do you think they would perceive that?"

Azula scowled at him. She actually then bore his teeth at him like an angry polar-leopard which both amused and worried Sokka. She drew her hand back like she was ready to attack when Inara quickly rode up between them.

"Ok, that's enough you two," she said sternly glaring at both of them. "Don't make me put your in the corner."

Sokka and Azula glared at each other around Inara. They did not react though. Sokka knew he would not win against Azula in their present setting and Azula did not want to be alone. They would have to suffer each other until they reached the fort. Once they arrived, it was open season. Everything depended on who had strategized the best and who was more prepared.

So they continued to ride along in silence. Inara kept her post between them like they were children and she was their overbearing governess. They even pouted a bit when they did not get their way. Here was a princess who was used to commanding an entire palace to her every whim. Here was Sokka who was considered the "man with a plan" during the war. Now they were reduced to the scrutinizing glares of a common sea captain.

Azula was right though. Dusk was upon them when they saw the tall walls of a small fort on the horizon. Inara pulled out a telescope from her gear and tried to get a good count on the men on the battlements.

"Are you sure there aren't any more forts in the area?" she asked Azula.

Azula looked at her awkwardly. "Have you been at sea that long? This is it."

Inara handed Azula her telescope and drew her sword. "Something's not right."

"Where are the sentries?" Azula demanded as she checked out her own battlements. "Where are the patrols? Has no one arrived yet?"

"Maybe," Sokka hoped.

Inara and Sokka pulled on black cloaks over their clothes. Azula still gazed in disbelief at the fortress when Inara snatched the telescope from her hands.

"Let's go," she said.

Azula asked, "Why?"

"If no one is there, then we have a small mystery on our hands. If someone is there, it will be fun to watch you berate the commanding officer."

Azula did not seem to like the compliment that Inara had bestowed upon her. "I'll make him eat his own heart for being so careless."

"That's the princess we all know and hate," Sokka muttered without being noticed.

Azula spurred her ostrich-horse. It galloped triumphantly towards the gates with Inara and Sokka behind her, flanking her. They both had their swords drawn like they were riding into battle. Perhaps they were. Perhaps Azula's forces were just waiting inside to waylay them as soon as they come into range. Yet they stirred up a dust storm behind them and their cloaks flying wildly in the wind. It looked like a tiny cavalry coming to besiege a forgotten fort.

Azula pulled hard on the reins causing her ostrich-horse to rear to a stop. Inara and Sokka pulled their ostrich-horses around Azula's and trotted in a circle to a stop. Azula looked wide eyed at the gate. Its thick doors seemed to be broken but the way they were damaged insinuated it was from the inside.

They all noticed and grew very quiet. Sokka was the first to dismount and he slowly approached the doors with his sword ready. It was quiet inside. He could not hear a single footstep or stir. He closely examined the gate. It splintered from the inside. Something had forced it opened like the men were desperate to get out. It didn't make sense.

Inara and Azula then dismounted with making only a whisper of a sound when their feet hit the ground. They all slowly crept up to the shattered gates. There was a small crack between the gates that allowed them to slip through. Sokka went first, then Inara, and then Azula.

When they entered, they were horrified by what they saw. Bodies of Azula's soldiers were carelessly thrown all about. There were men lying on the walls, in the battlements, on the ground. Blood was spattered everywhere but not a single man was impaled.

"What happened?" Azula demanded in a low voice.

Inara carefully inspected the carnage and the damage. There were several damaged catapults and storehouses. Debris was thrown everywhere.

"It looks like an explosion," she said.

Sokka nodded. "But there is no fire, no scorch marks."

"Everyone is dead," Inara finally concluded.

"NO!" Azula screamed with flames shooting out of her mouth and fists.

Sokka backed up quickly. The princess resembled an angry dragon and then some. A dragon would have probably flown in the opposite direction away from her.

"Everything destroyed," Azula said hysterically almost like she just realized it. "Everything is ruined. Edo's men will not be enough. This will…"

"Edo's men," Sokka repeated. "You have more?"

Azula nodded and laughed at him. "Of course I have more. I have very powerful allies who want to see me on the throne. After this, we were to go to the Western Air Temple. I have a small army of ships and airships waiting for me there, but this was where the bulk of my men were to meet."

"You were going to attack from an Air Temple," Sokka stated incredulously. "Do you have no shame?"

"Mad people don't know the meaning of the word," Inara remarked calmly but still quite disinterested into what they were saying. She had heard all she needed to know and was still examining the damage. The light was failing and it difficult to distinguish the evidence and details of the attack with the shadows creeping about. "Azula, make yourself useful and light some torches."

Azula balked at the order and grumbled, "And this is what I have been reduced to," as she stalked off to find some torches.

Sokka went with her. He did not trust her to be alone and there seemed to be nothing there to be of any harm to Inara. They walked over to the other side of the courtyard to where the torches were mounted on each side of a set of stairs. Azula sent two small fireballs at them and they burst into flames.

Just then, a shadow ran across the wall. Azula and Sokka both jumped.

"Survivors?" Sokka asked.

"I doubt it," Azula whispered.

Azula tried to shoot a fireball at the shadow as it passed again but was quickly swallowed whole into the ground. Sokka ran frantically away. Azula could deal with whatever fate had befallen her. He could see Inara turn towards him hearing Azula's shriek but was then swallowed up into the earth. Sokka skittered to a halt as two figures landed from nowhere in front of him. They had hoods pulled over their eyes masking their faces.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Did you do this? Argh!"

Sokka remembered nothing else. Everything went black as he hit the ground.

***

Sokka could smell the sweet aroma of perfumes as his senses came to him. He slowly opened his eyes and a stone ceiling came into focus. Where was he?

"You are safe," he heard a woman's voice say to him.

He quickly sat up and then felt light headed. He immediately clutched his head between his hands trying to force the room to stop spinning.

"You should take it easy," she said gently. "You had a nasty hit to the head."

Sokka's eyes were turned down to the ground. It seemed like he had nothing but nasty blows to the head for the past several days. He calmly took in two deep breaths to steady himself. "Where am I? How did you find me?" he asked still looking down.

"You're at the Anhui Abbey. The Avatar and Master Katara founded us a few years back. We are supposed to have Healers come in a year. We aid travelers and the sick in the surrounding villages," she explained. "A group of us were returning from a small village on a medical errand. We heard some commotion at the abandoned fort. That is where we found you lying on the ground."

"And who are you?"

"I am a nun," she said. "They call me Sister Yun.

"Sister Yun," Sokka said the name to just try it out. He looked up at her. "Thank you for tending to my wounds and…"

Sokka's words trailed off as he got a good look at her. She wore the robes of a sister and the white hat that distinguished them in their position. What caught his eyes were her eyes, her lips, and her chin. They were all familiar features.

"You didn't happen upon me by accident," he realized. "You were keeping watch over the fortress weren't you Princess Ursa?"

The nun immediately blanched to have been found out. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you recognized me. You have come to know my children very well Sokka, son of Chief Hakoda."

"Yes I have," he concurred. "And you will probably know what I am doing."

"I sadly do, for I know the ferocity of my own daughter."

Her eyes were sad. Age had crept across her face with lines forming around her mouth and at the corners of her eyes. The years of worry did nothing for her looks. She even sounded broken knowing the nature of her only daughter and the needed outcome.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

The corner of Ursa's lips turned up in a flash of a smile. "I come to atone for the sins of my husband's family. I seek to save my children from the punishment of their forefather's sins with my own penance."

"But surely you have heard of the search parties for you. Zuko has been looking for you ever since the war was over. He wants you back."

Ursa shook her head and wiped away a stray tear. "No, he wants the mother he knew as a child. I really can't blame him. I would want the same thing. But the truth is that none of us are the same people we were on that horrid night."

"What happened the night you disappeared?" Zuko asked.

"Everything I did was to keep my son safe," she answered.

By the tone of her voice, Sokka knew that was all she would forfeit.

"Then why not come back?"

"Shame, sorrow," she answered. "There are hundreds of reasons and none of them are really substantial enough. All I know is that I'm not ready to return and probably will never be ready to go home."

Sokka was sad for her. He immediately wanted to tell her that she could go home and that it was time but Ursa abruptly stood up and looked out the door.

"You have to leave though," she said. "I know more than the average nun. Azula is planning something big."

"The Western Air Temple," Sokka muttered remembering why he was in that part of the world.

"I saw the death and destruction within the fort," Ursa continued. She unwrapped the bandage around Sokka's head and inspected the wound. "I am sure that was not part of my daughter's plans. Even though I no longer live there, I still consider the Fire Nation as my home. I fear that there is a greater enemy out there than Azula."

"I am starting to agree."

"I don't know who took Azula but you have to get her back. As untrustworthy as she is, you will need her."

Ursa threw the bandages on the ground and pulled Sokka to his feet. She pulled him to his feet and started to gather his gear that was set up in the corner.

"Wait," Sokka said. "Was I the only one there besides Azula's killed men? Was there another woman? Captain Inara, you might know her as Lady Inara."

"Lady Inara," Ursa gasped. "Lord Kito's daughter?"

"Yes," Sokka answered as he started to put his gear on.

"No, she wasn't there. What is she doing here with you?"

"Zuko sent us to bring Azula back to the Fire Nation."

Ursa became quiet and looked at Sokka skeptically. "Whoever took Azula must have taken Inara," was all she said even though her eyes said more. Sokka could not decipher what though.

"Do you know who attacked us?"

Ursa was now looking out of the door again. "It's clear. Follow me."

She slipped through the door and Sokka followed. They walked through the dark hallways of the abbey with the light of the night sky shining through several windows and skylights. She did not carry a torch. Sokka imagined that she did not want to draw attention to the stowed away guest.

They reached a door that led into a stable. There were a few farm animals for milk, eggs, and other needs. There were also two ostrich-horses. Ursa went to one and threw riding blanket over its back.

"I don't know who attacked you but they are probably bounty hunters. I also believe they are close," she finally answered when she was sure there were no prying ears.

"Near, where?"

"There is an abandoned outpost about 5 miles to the south. I imagine that is where they are. Hopefully they haven't killed Azula. It will depend on if they think they will get more for her dead or alive."

"Probably alive," Sokka said.

"There is no reason to pay anyone when the problem is solved with death," Ursa said harshly. "But I have no idea what will happen to Lady Inara. They might ransom her to her father. She is worth a large ransom."

Sokka threw his black cloak on over his shoulders and jumped onto the ostrich-horse with great pain. He tried not to show it. Ursa was too busy making sure he needed everything for the rescue. Sokka had still not deciphered if she was more concerned for her daughter's life or Zuko's throne.

"Just follow the road. It will take you right to the outpost. Do you have a plan?"

"I usually just wing it," Sokka answered bluntly.

"Then I should warn you, it has the advantage to anyone approaching. You will have to abandon the beast but don't worry about it. If one of us does not find it, someone will."

"You are such a lady to worry about an ostrich-horse," Sokka mused.

"Call it nature," she said tartly. "But you must promise something."

Sokka could hear the urgency in her plea. He nodded for her to continue.

"Don't let any of my children know I am here," she pled.

"You can't be serious," Sokka gasped. "I am under oath to Zuko to tell him everything I have learned of your whereabouts. He is my friend and you have no idea how important this is to him."

"I have already told you I am not ready to go home!" she nearly yelled at him in her own urgency. "You will only understand if you knew what happened and that is something I cannot reveal. I doubt Ozai has even revealed the full truth to Zuko. But I will promise you this; if I hear even a whisper that Zuko is coming here to take me home, I will drown myself."

Her voice was cold. Sokka had heard that tone only in her daughter, but he imagined it was a trait all Fire Nation Ladies possessed.

"You wouldn't," he said daring her bluff.

"Do you want to chance him finding my bloated body in the bottom of a well or floating down a river?" she asked as a threat.

Sokka was horrified and almost disgusted by her threat. He could not help but to stare into her gold eyes. Life in the Fire Nation court had surely molded her fortitude and life in exile had only hardened her soul.

Yet he slowly nodded and acquiesced to her request. "You have my word as a Water Tribe Warrior and future chief that I will not utter a word of this to anyone in fear of it reaching you children's ears."

Ursa's features immediately softened. "Thank you. But you must hurry now."

She threw open the doors of the stables. The night was bright and offered little shelter from sight.

"You have my word," Sokka said again, "but this still feels wrong."

"Perhaps it is but there was nothing right about what I did that deserved banishment," she replied. "This is the only way. Just try to convince him to move on and to forget me."

Sokka sighed and looked away from her. He could not stand to look at her anymore. He only nodded and dug his heels into the ribs of the ostrich-horse. It trotted out into the night and slowly began to speed into a gallop. Sokka's heart was heavy with guilt and he wondered if he even had the stomach to suffer such a burden.

But all of this would have to wait for later. He rode head first into a battle he questioned that he could win. He wished that he would run into Orso but he knew that wouldn't happen. Knowing who he was going against would be of great help. The only thing he could deduce was that they were Earthbending bounty hunters.

"What can go wrong will go wrong," he muttered to himself as the wind slashed at his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I did not create the world of Avatar.

**Chapter 17**

"This is the best payday ever," a man said proudly.

Inara did not bother looking up. Her hands were stretched above her head in chains and her feet were chained to the ground. She could not move, could not bend, and she was in quite a bit of pain in her left shoulder.

"What do you think? Do you think she is worth more dead than alive?"

"Probably alive."

"Well, I hope we can collect quickly. She just gives me the creeps."

A slight movement caught Inara's eyes. She glanced out of the side of her eye and noticed Azula was too chained in the same way as she was. Something was different about her though. It was intriguing enough for Inara to actually look up. Whoever had captured them had fashioned a crude mask of what looked like wet rawhide. There was a strong smell of alcohol. Inara could not determine if it was from the men or if the rawhide was soaked in it.

"Hey sir, she's awake," one of the men said when he noticed Inara stirring.

She quickly surveyed what she was up against. There were seven men sitting at a table. They had wine and food out and they were all halfway in the cups. She could tell that they were all of the Earth Kingdom and did not seem to be the average rookie bounty hunter. However, every single one of them seemed like they had just won a great prize of some kind though.

She heard feet approaching. She turned a resilient look in the direction of the man who stood before the bars that separated her and Azula from their captures. A smug looking man stood before them. He wore nothing but black and he had his hands clasped behind his back.

"Shanxi," she greeted the man acidly.

"Lady Inara," he greeted her in return.

"You seem to be doing well."

Shanxi shrugged. "Better than you it appears. I seem to have caught the most prized escaped convict of all times right out from under your nose."

"She's more of a political enemy than convict," Inara corrected him for Azula's benefit. She looked over at Azula but could not tell what she was thinking behind her mask.

"She's insane," he said to clear up any more disputes.

Inara shrugged. "I can't argue that much."

"But this is sweet justice," Shanxi continued.

"Why?" Inara inquired just to continue the conversation. "She didn't cause the fall of the Dai Li. You are the ones who betrayed your own nation."

"She lied to us."

"She was the enemy. What did you expect? But you reap what you sow. Even the Assassins Guild would not admit you."

Shanxi glared at her. That was an obvious point of his discontent. The Merchants Guild and Assassins Guild had both issued informal but strong edicts proclaiming that all members of the Dai Li were never to be admitted. This left them vulnerable to the competition and disgraced.

"We don't need the Assassins Guild." He glanced over at Azula who was now smoldering in anger. "She is all we need."

"So I guess you ransom her off to Fire Lord Zuko and go retire in some cushy estate," she guessed.

Shanxi gave her a humorless smile. They had very few little to do with each other in the past. They were usually indifferent towards each other if they did cross each others paths. But he did harbor a deep resentment towards Inara for her success as a woman and with her title. He generally disliked anyone with any advantage in birth and he readily showed it whenever they came into close proximities. There was an occasion when he had openly insulted her sordid past but he only received a thrashing from a fellow merchant.

"You're not too far off the mark," he answered.

Inara silently watched as Shanxi turned the key in the lock and opened the cell door still carrying that humorless smile. He floated across the ground as any good Dai Li agent would. Here was a man who struck fear into the citizens of the great city of Ba Sing Se. Now he was chancing everything on the head of an insane princess. Oh how the wicked traitors fell.

"It shouldn't be too hard to collect on her bounty," he said as he circled Azula like he was sizing up an ostrich-horse on the market. "Even if I have to sell her to another more resourceful agent it will be worth my time. However, I never did expect to ensnare the infamous Captain Inara."

Shanxi turned his attention to Inara now. He circled her in the same menacing way he did Azula looking her up and down until he came face to face with her. He slowly approached her and he traced his finger along her jaw bone to her chin.

"Leave," he ordered his men.

"But sir…"

"I can handle two women. Go keep guard. I am intrigued that the captain is without her crew. Do you not imagine that Kerak or Taizo may be lurking about?"

The men irritably grumbled as they slunk outside. They were too comfortable with their wine and their food. One man swiped the jug of wine off the table as he passed. The door slammed behind them in protest of them not being able to sufficiently celebrate their fortunate catch.

Shanxi went to retrieve a chair. He came back and sat down before Inara and Azula. He looked at each of them curiously.

"A Fire Nation princess and lady," he mused. "I thought life as a Dai Li agent was hard. Only a Fire Lord would set up the ladies of his court as such practiced assassins."

"Assassin is such a base word," Inara returned.

"Is it true that all you children are trained to kill at early ages?"

Azula let out what may have been a muffled laugh. Both Inara and Shanxi could see pure amusement in Azula's eyes.

"Well I'll take that as a yes," Shanxi muttered.

"Don't mind her," Inara said. "She has her own sense of childhood games. Hide-and-seek has a whole different meaning to her."

"I would imagine. I have heard stories of her insanity."

Azula let out a muffled growl. She was angry with Inara and Shanxi talking about her like she was not even there. Shanxi was fishing for something.

"I hear that you have become very powerful in the Merchants Guild," Shanxi said leaving the topic of Azula's mental state.

"I don't see any reason my influence would be of any interest to you."

"I have always wondered if your power and influence stems from your family's wealth, your romantic reputation, or your ruthlessness."

"Well I prefer to say it is nothing but rumors and gossip. Slander is a very dangerous tool. The tongue can be sharper than the sword."

"Yet I find that your reputation very intriguing."

Inara let out a bark of a laugh. "Reputation is an idol and false imposition. It is usually gained without merit and lost without cause."

Shanxi shook his head with a strange smile spread over his face. "I believe you are the exception to the rule. You see, I believe that you have far more influence over your peers than you let on."

Inara still smiled without mirth. "Be careful Shanxi. You are treading through hostile lands."

"It was you," he finally said. "I know it was you who single-handedly set up the ban against mine and any of my brothers' admittance into the Guilds. You left us out in the cold to scratch out miserable existences."

Inara's smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes at him. Her gold eyes burned with the fury of the Demons. "You've caught me," she darkly intoned.

Shanxi did not seem to notice what she said. He walked over to where a large, heavy cane leaned against the wall. He circled Inara holding the cane in a manner that did not bode well for Inara.

"That stick will not fix your predicament," she sneered.

"No, the princess will do that. This is all for pleasure."

Inara grunted in pain as the cane struck her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and held in the larger part of her screams.

"You did it to yourself," she growled through gritted teeth.

"The Assassins Guild is filled with nothing but lying knaves. They would have taken us."

"Damnit!" she cursed as the cane hit her again on the other shoulder.

"Azula will be our ticket out of the darkness," Shanxi said. "You will be fun to keep around."

He hit her three more times in the kidneys, ribs, and shoulders. Inara was mostly quiet besides the stream of curses that spilled off her tongue. Shanxi pulled back again ready to strike. "I will enjoy having a lifetime of this."

A loud crash from the other side of the door caused him to pause. The cane fell with an empty thud on the ground. He walked around looking at the door and then looked at her with a questioning look and she answered with her cold eyes. Hesitation passed over his face which caused Inara to smile. A long moment passed until they heard screams and more crashes and explosions that rocked the building.

"Who's out there?" they heard one of Shanxi's men yell from outside.

There were more screams of desperation from his men. They could hear footsteps quickly approaching and the door flew open. Shanxi turned with the insignificant knife drawn to find one of his own men standing in the doorway. There was blood oozing from his head and a look of terror plastered on his face.

"Report!" Shanxi ordered.

"I don't know," the man panted. "I don't know who it is. They came out of nowhere. We are surrounded. I think it must be a Dragon."

"Impossible, we're inland. Dragons are nothing but pirates. They wouldn't attack us this far inland."

"But sir, you haven't seen it. Wanfu and Donglin were swallowed up into the night. I saw it with my own eyes."

"And you didn't send anyone after them?"

"There are only seven of us sir and we were quickly reduced to five. What could we do?" The man then looked over at Azula who had remained rather calm during all of this. "It's her that they want. We should give her up. That will…"

"Nonsense," Shanxi said. "They have no interest into affairs of the state. It's not a Dragon."

"Someone help me! No!" they heard someone scream from outside.

Azula glanced over at Inara as she tried to recover her senses. Inara returned the glance with a tired smile. Azula showed no concern for Inara but rather their shared fates.

Inara nodded to Azula and turned to the Dai Lie with a cruel grin. "That makes four," she remarked coldly.

Shanxi began to take the threat seriously. "Have everyone fall back inside," he decided. "We're Earthbenders. Surely we can create an acceptable defense against whoever it is out there."

The man then ran to the door. He dared not to go outside. "Fall back!" he yelled "Fall back!"

The men had been waiting anxiously for the order. The door was thrown against the wall as one man raced inside. He showed the obvious signs of a battle with fresh blood soaking his clothes. The second man followed. He was white with fear. It was amazing that a former Dai Li agent would be reduced to this. Then the third and final man came. He tripped in the door and only half of his body made it inside.

"Help him up!" Shanxi roared.

The two men who just ran in reached out to him. They both grabbed his hands only to be pulled over flat on their bellies. Someone or something had hold of the man's legs and was pulling him back into the darkness. His comrades lost their grip. The dark force began to pull him back.

"No…no…no!" the man screamed frantically. He reached for his friends and clawed at the ground tearing his own nails from his fingers. "I don't want to die!"

Inara looked on at him with demented delight. These men deserved whatever fate they were received while on this world. She even thought she heard a small chuckle from Azula. The princess turned her head towards Inara again. Her eyes were bright. She was ready for revenge whenever she got the chance.

"Get him!" Shanxi yelled again as the men scrambled towards the fallen.

With frightful speed, the man was almost completely pulled out of the door. He made one last chance for life and grasped for the door frame. His bloodied fingers clung onto the frame with blood oozing out. The blood made a slick grip and with a loud scream, he lost his grip. He disappeared into the darkness screaming and then there was silence.

"Three down," Inara taunted.

Shanxi jumped into action. He stood before the door. He bent one…two…three large boulders out of the ground and threw them into three different directions. His remaining men threw opened the windows and started to spray smaller but still deadly rocks out into a large array hoping to hit anyone lurking outside. This continued for several minutes. They all screamed in their efforts to survive.

Then there was silence. They stopped fighting and whoever was out there seemed to have given up. The former Dai Li waited for a white flag or the long moan of a dying mercenary. Nothing came.

"Sir, do you think we killed him? Do you think we killed the dragon?"

"Shh," Shanxi shushed him as he waited.

Inara tapped her finger nail against the chain. It made an ominous tap…tap…tap that drummed in the men's ears. As small of a noise it was, it was deafening to them. They all turned their heads towards her with threatening glares for her to stop.

Inara smiled at them in her own defiance but her smile quickly fell. Her eyes were drawn to the window. There was a strange orange glow outside. The men immediately noticed and looked out too.

"What is that?" Shanxi asked.

A devastating explosion rocked the old outpost. There was a concussive force that crumbled the wall sending debris everywhere. The men were thrown to the ground and Inara nearly dislocated her bad shoulder again. A series of smaller explosions followed. They were too small to do any harm. All they did was create a lot of smoke and cause everyone to cough.

Then a black figure emerged. He immediately cut down the first agent to approach him. The others threw whatever their battered bodies allowed. The attacker dodged everything but that was all he could do. He scrambled towards the bars and fell into the cell. He ripped off his mask and Inara let out a sigh seeing the familiar blue eyes of Sokka.

Sokka had a fleeting smile of relief to see her alive.

"Release Azula," Inara said quickly before Sokka ran head first into battle again.

Sokka nodded. With his black blade, he ran over to Azula. He cut the chains that held her hands above her head and then he cut the chains that tethered her feet to the ground. Azula immediately leapt away from Sokka. She jumped over his head and landed nimbly on a large piece of wall. She menacingly crouched there and tore off the rawhide mask. She had the most evil smile anyone had ever seen with her gold eyes glinting in murderous desire.

"Watch out," Inara breathed.

Azula immediately launched herself at the former Dai Li Agents. They were once feared by the masses and eventually feared by Azula. She dismissed them from her sight in fear of them turning on her. They had humiliated her by her capture and now she would make them pay for this. Blue flames erupted from her fists and feet. She screamed and fire burst from her mouth.

Shanxi and the remaining of his men tried to scramble out of the building. They tried to defend themselves against the angry demon who rained brimstone and fire over their heads. There was no escape for them. Azula proceeded to systematically cut them down one by one. She was very efficient being trained by the best in the Fire Nation.

Sokka was momentarily frozen by her ferocity. He watched the most horrifying display of power and anger he had ever seen. The blue flames captivated him as they flashed before his eyes and his heart fluttered at every terrified shriek from the men.

"Sokka!" Inara yelled stirring him from his dream.

Sokka shook his head and turned towards her. He could see the pain plainly written across her face and the cane did not go unobserved.

"A Dragon?" Inara asked since he was still silent. "Is that the best you could think of?"

Sokka shrugged. "I figured if I used enough explosions and diversions they would at least assume there was more than one of me. But are you alright?"

"Never better," she replied with a small smile. "Now cut me loose."

Sokka was slightly embarrassed that he had not immediately done it already. He quickly cut through the chains around her ankles and then the ones over her head. Inara immediately started to fall. Sokka caught her in his arms and wrapped her up to keep her safe. She clung to him around his neck as she found her footing but they did not release each other then.

The sound of chaos that ensued around them did not register in their minds. Sokka held her close and she did not refuse.

"I thought they killed you," she whispered in his ear.

Sokka chuckled. "You know it will take more than that to get rid of me."

He ran his hands over her back and she arched in pain. He quickly released her and stepped back. Sokka took in a deep breath, looked down at the ground, and then looked back at Inara. Inara held her side where the cane had probably bruised a rib. But she knew real reason he had released her so quickly. She knew the reason why he looked at her with fear.

"It's alright," she breathed.

It was only then that they could hear Azula screaming in triumph as she continued to deal out death and destruction. They both turned and watched her fury and anger rain down horrifying justice over her captors.

Sokka leaned into Inara's ear. "Should we stop her?"

At that moment, Azula had succeeded in laying down the last man, Shanxi. She fried him with a bolt of lightening joyfully laughing as his body jerked sporadically. Sokka and Inara were silent as Azula turned towards them with her victorious sneer.

"I'd say no," Inara quietly replied.

Azula looked both of them and they quickly adopted severely neutral expressions. She laughed and spit on one of the lifeless bodies.

"There's nothing like revenge to finish off a day," Azula said.

"I don't think they killed your men," Inara said.

Azula shrugged. "Then murder is a close second."

"Well, let's get going," Sokka suggested.

Sokka located Inara's gear and threw it to her. He then immediately ran out of the building over the shambles of the destroyed wall. Inara and Azula followed him and he led them to the ostrich-horse that was waiting at a tree. Two unconscious men dangled by their ankles from the branches but no one mentioned them.

"We have to hurry," Inara said. "We have a lot of ground to cover.


End file.
